A WISH
by Sailor Silver Ladybug
Summary: This is a story about what happens when a well-meaning Usagi makes a wish to bring the Shittenou back with pure hearts. I know the beginning is a bit difficult, but it is actually a story about hope and joy and love. The readers have spoken... and asked me to continue, so I will. There is a little drama, a few laughs, and a LOT OF FAMILY LOVE in this story. Also a few reveals!
1. Rock-A-Bye Baby

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the canon characters... Although I have created a few of my own and they might appear at some point in any of my stories.

Updated 3/1/2020

* * *

 **A WISH**  
 **Chapter One**  
 **Rock-A-Bye Baby**

* * *

Drip.

"Hee hee whooo," Usagi panted, her eyes scanning Rei's face. They were ordering her to breathe and talking worriedly, but she still wasn't sure what the others were getting at.

"I just don't understand," said Ami, and that frightened Usagi. Ami understood everything. Why did she hurt so much?

Drip.

"Breathe," Rei insisted again. "With me... hee hee whoo." She nodded as Usagi copied her. "Good. Keep it up."

"Hee hee whoo." Usagi met the eyes of the raven-haired priestess, still unsure what was going on.

Drip. Plop.

She was shivering, the stone walls around her holding in the cool air. The steady drip of moisture from the ceiling not helping to calm her. The floor was hard underneath her, and the pain. Oh, Kami the pain! It was mostly pressure around her abdomen, but then there were moments of horrendous, gut wrenching pain. And it wasn't only in her gut, unfortunately. It hurt lower, between her legs too.

Drip.

"Please just tell me what the hell is going on!" Usagi screeched the words, clinging tightly to Makoto's hand as the other girl helped her sit up slightly. The pressure continued to increase and the pain below, a stretching, tearing sort of pain, escalated. She couldn't hold back the scream of pure agony.

"I'm sorry Usagi, we don't know how this happened. You've only been missing three days." Ami sounded frightened, terrified even.

Usagi let her head fall back to the side, taking in the sight of Minako, who was helping Mamoru with something. She couldn't tell what they were doing. But both of them looked equally frightened. His shoulders were tensed, her face pinched. They were worried. Usagi just didn't know what was going on.

Drip. Drip. Plop.

She felt something leaking out of her, warm and wet. It was pooling underneath her, cooling quickly, and making her shiver.

"Breathe," Rei reminded her again. She was spreading Usagi's legs open now, lifting the skirt of her school uniform. For some reason she wasn't wearing her fuku, and her uniform was too tight. It was hurting her. She could feel that the zipper and buttons on the side were broken.

"Rei! What are you doing?" Usagi asked in shock. Rei ignored her and pulled Usagi's underwear off. Ami knelt next to Rei now, scanning Usagi with the little blue Mercury computer.

"It's crowning," Rei said. "Usagi, I need you to push."

"Push what?" Usagi was getting seriously frightened, and she HURT!

Drip. Plop. Drip. Plop.

"Makoto, help her. Usagi, you need to push like you can't pee or poop." Rei ordered. Usagi shook her head. She couldn't figure out what the hell was going on, and she was damned if she was going to do anything until they explained it.

"There are four of them Rei, and we can't forget the placenta." Ami whispered, but Usagi heard. "There is only one placenta for some reason."

"Four of what?" Usagi asked, the sheer terror in her voice obvious to everyone in the room. She had a sneaking suspicion she knew what, but her mind was in such a state of shock she knew they had to spell it out for her.

"Babies," Rei said, exasperated.

"Usagi, you're pregnant. As in about to deliver pregnant." Ami added. "We don't know how this happened. You only entered the portal three days ago."

The world disappeared. Usagi drifted in blackness until she heard Mamoru screaming her name. And then she felt him. His warm arms around her, his hand holding her free one. His lips on her forehead.

"Whatever happens, Usako, we'll get through this together." He whispered. "Now listen to Rei and push. Please Usako."

Usagi couldn't remember being sucked into a portal. She couldn't remember getting pregnant. She could only remember fighting Beryl and Metallia. She was so damned tired. She remembered the wish she'd made, for the Shitennou to have another chance... and that was it. She didn't remember the three days. Her mind wandered. She felt very weak and tired and the room faded in and out.

Drip. Plop. Drip. Drip. Gush.

"She's bleeding too much!" Ami said.

"I can heal her," Mamoru insisted.

"Wait! Not until we get the babies out!" Rei ordered.

"She's more important!" Mamoru insisted.

"She'll only tear again. That means more pain and possibly more damage. She has to do this now." Rei pulled Usagi's legs wider. "Push Usagi. Please just push. You can do this."

Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip.

Usagi pushed. She bore down and pushed with all her might, Mamoru and Makoto helping. Then there was a shocked silence and a startled cry as something slid out of her. "It's a boy." Ami breathed, wrapping the little baby in Mamoru's shirt. The little one already had a full head of silvery white hair. He was tiny.

"He's so small," Ami whispered, awed. Usagi peeked at him as she held him close to her, but the strange sensations in her belly grew worse. There was so much pressure.

There were a few moments before Usagi was ordered to push again.

Drip. Drip. Breathe.

So tired. Usagi could barely keep her eyes open now, but she continued pushing. She was so weak.

"Too much blood," Rei whispered to Ami. Usagi knew she wasn't supposed to hear. "I think she's bleeding inside. We have to hurry."

And then she felt the next one sliding out of her. Another cry, this one sharper, more demanding. "Another boy," Ami breathed as Rei wrapped the second baby in Makoto's sweatshirt. Another full head of hair, brunette tinged with red this time, and slightly curly. Just as small as his brother, but with much better lungs.

Drip. Breathe. Drip. Plop.

"There's so much blood," Minako whispered. "Is there supposed to be this much blood... and other stuff?"

"Shut up Mina-chan!" Rei hissed, noticing the renewed fear on Usagi's face. "Come on Usagi, you can do this. You're halfway there."

"Let me heal her..." Mamoru trailed off at Rei's frustrated look.

"I want you to as much as you want to, but we can't." She looked at Usagi. "Okay, push. You can do this."

Mamoru and Makoto helped her push again. Usagi screamed as she felt a tearing below. She nearly vomited from the pain. "Please, help me," her voice was barely audible. Mamoru gulped beside her. Usagi stared up at him. She felt so weak and tired.

He looked down at her. "I wish there was something I could do," he whispered.

Rei began to pull at the little shoulders and the third baby slipped out, curly golden hair already visible. He wasn't crying and she had to push a finger in his mouth to clear it, then turned him over and gave him a smack on the bottom. A loud, angry wail echoed in the cavern.

"Oh thank Kami-sama," Usagi whimpered, not even realizing how terrified she had been. She had no time for relief however, as the contractions grew worse, the final child moving down the birth canal. She nearly fainted at the pain, but she pressed on, trying to remember her breathing.

Drip. Drip. Gush.

"She's bleeding bad," Minako whispered. She was now holding two infants, both wrapped in a single sweater. "Hurry Rei."

"I can't hurry Minako. She's the one doing all the damned work. I've never seen anything like this before." Rei huffed, sweat dripping in her eyes as she checked Usagi. The other blonde was covered in blood, all down her thighs and pooling under her. Too much blood. She had to get the last baby out and fast.

With a growl, she pulled on Usagi's arms to lift and help her. "Push Usagi. Now. You can do this."

With a loud scream Usagi bore down and another gush, fluid from the amniotic sacks mixed with blood and soaked Rei's knees. The raven-haired priestess didn't even notice. Usagi's screams continued as one more strawberry-blonde-haired boy was expelled, all in a rush. He was the smallest of them and Rei nearly missed catching him as he didn't pause at the shoulders like the others. She quickly passed the last baby to Ami, who wrapped him in the shirt with his brother.

Rei had to move fast now. She needed to get this done before Usagi passed out. "Alright, I can push down on her belly to help move the placenta, but she needs to keep pushing."

Drip. Drip. Plop. Plop. Drip. Drip. Gush.

"Oh Kami, she's bleeding so much! Hurry Rei!" Mamoru was clutching her tightly as he helped her sit up more. Something else came out of her, and she cried out in relieved exhaustion.

"The babies?" Usagi asked, but never heard the answer. She lost consciousness.

Rei shrieked her name and Mamoru moved quickly. Makoto still held her up as Mamoru put his hand over her belly and golden sparks began flowing from him and into her.

Usagi woke with a startled gasp as the rush of energy and healing flowed into her. The pain began to decrease, but the pressure seemed to move inward as her belly contracted over and over until there was no hint, no sign, that she had just given birth to four babies. Except for the mess. She was covered in blood and amniotic fluid.

Even with the help from Mamoru she was still so weak. So tired. Mamoru looked nearly done in, and the girls all seemed too shocked to know what to do.

Ami was still scanning with her Mercury computer. "Something must have been done to her memories," she insisted. "Once we get them out of here, Usagi will have to use her Crystal to unlock them somehow."

"Oh Kami, look how cute," Makoto seemed excited. Rei was changing the position of the babies, who were much too quiet in Usagi's opinion. She worried something was wrong with them.

"They're just sleeping," Ami said, noticing Usagi's fear. "They're all fine. I've gotten a few things figured out now, but this is hardly the place for explanations."

"You're right. We need to get them out of here," Makoto said. "What if a Youma comes?"

Usagi shuddered. "You have to get the babies out. Leave me and come back later, but get the babies out." Her voice rose in octave as panic hit her. She looked at Mamoru. "Please, please protect the babies."

Mamoru gave her a long look and then stood. Instead of taking the children however, he bent, putting his arms under her in a bridal carry, and lifted her into his arms. A moment later Ami brought two babies and laid them on her belly, then Minako brought the other two over. They tied Minako's shirt around Usagi and up around Mamoru's neck to keep the babies locked in place.

Mamoru didn't seem to notice the added weight. In fact he seemed quite able to carry all of them all day if necessary. Usagi smiled at him and he bent to catch her lips in a quick kiss.

"This way," Ami said, and the rest followed her, Makoto and Rei taking up the rear, while Minako stood next to Ami.

"Transform girls," Minako ordered. There was a flurry of bright lights and the Senshi were surrounding the new family. "We do this fast but careful. I want eyes open at all times, got me?" There were murmurs of agreement.

Usagi felt herself fading in and out. Her mind was filled with one memory. She knew who the babies were.

* * *

Usagi and the newborns slept through most of the hour long trip through the maze of stone corridors. They passed through the portal, emerging in the park, and the girls continued to keep careful watch until they reached the safety of the brightly lit city streets. After a time they released their henshin and headed for Mamoru's apartment.

"You need sleep," Ami said as she paced back to Mamoru.

He was completely focused on the five important individuals in his care. "Not as much as she does," he whispered.

"Did you sleep at all? Or did you just keep looking?"

Mamoru shuddered. The three days he had spent searching for Usagi weighed heavily on him. He still didn't understand how she came back ready to deliver when she had not been pregnant when she left. At least not to his knowledge. His head ached.

He'd cried, alone in the twisting caverns of the Negaverse. Cried more in those three days than after his parents died, or at any other time in his life. His link with her had told him she was alive, but nothing else. No emotions had bled through, and he wondered what had happened.

"I don't know," he admitted. "I rested a few times I think." He yawned. "How did she get pregnant? Was she..." he couldn't even begin to say the word.

"No. Her hymen broke during the delivery."

Mamoru's neck pinched as he quickly glanced at the bluenette. "How is that possible?"

"It wasn't an ordinary pregnancy, and those aren't just any babies," Ami said with a brilliant smile. "You didn't notice?"

He couldn't see the babies, as they were hidden under the shirt. He wished he could take a look. He'd been too concerned with Usagi before. "No," he finally muttered.

"I think it has to do with the Silver Crystal. I think those are..." she gulped. "I think they're the Shitennou. Reborn. Pure. Tabula Rasa."

"Blank slate," Mamoru translated. "Will they get their memories like we did?"

"Pretty sure they will eventually. But we have to figure out just how accelerated their growth is. I sent Minako and Makoto for supplies. Diapers and things. Me and Rei can help you and Usagi until they get back." Ami smiled reassuringly.

They'd reached his apartment building and he carried Usagi inside, Rei holding the door for him. The security guard stood. "Do you need an ambulance Chiba-san? Is Usagi-chan alright?"

"She's alright, I promise. She's just had a frightening experience." Mamoru tried to explain.

Rei went and talked to the man in a quiet voice while Ami pressed the button for the elevator. She came running just as the doors opened. They rode in silence. There wasn't anything to say.

Mamoru lived on the top floor, and when the elevator doors finally opened he was exhausted. Standing still, even for a moment showed him just how tired he was. He was thankful, for the first time, that Usagi was so tiny and underweight.

Rei took his keys and unlocked the door. They all shoved inside. Rei turned on the television to catch the news. Even here the earthquake near the North Pole was being reported on still.

"Usagi's parents think she's away with us girls by the way," Rei said over her shoulder.

"Should we put something on the couch?" Ami asked. "It's going to stain."

Mamoru didn't care about the couch. Just Usagi. He lowered her and the babies to the cushions. Ami untied the shirt so he could set her down.

He leaned over her, kissing her forehead. He checked over the babies, all of whom were still sleeping.

Ami moved him gently to the recliner, which she had moved near the head of the couch. She gently pulled Usagi's wrist and placed her hand in Mamoru's. "Sleep," she ordered. "I've got to check them over." She pulled out the Mercury computer. Mamoru's eyes slid closed and he slept, holding tight to his soulmate.

* * *

He didn't know how long he'd slept. He smelled food. Makoto was in the kitchen, talking quietly to Ami, who held the strawberry-blonde baby, a bottle in his mouth.

"Nephrite ate so fast I thought he'd make himself sick," she laughed. "I can't believe the lungs on him."

"This is so strange," Ami said. She looked back into the living room. "Mamoru's awake."

Mamoru lifted his head, and Usagi gently squeezed his hand, which was still wrapped around hers. He turned to her. She was holding the brunette baby. "Hi," she whispered.

"Hi."

He didn't know what else to say. In the span of four days he'd seen her bring him back from the darkness, defeat Beryl singlehandedly, defeat Metallia with his aid, and disappear for three days before appearing on the ground in front of him in the throes of labor, delivering four infants who happened to be his Shitennou. There were no words for all of that.

"Want to hold Nephrite?" She asked with a small smile. He could only nod and release her hand. She leaned forward and put the baby in his arms. He didn't look like a newborn anymore. "Ami says they're aging about a month's time in an hour," Usagi whispered. "They need to eat almost constantly."

"How long will it take until they're fully grown?" Mamoru asked.

"Depends on when they stop aging. If she's right they'll stop between the ages of sixteen and eighteen. So about a week, maybe a little more." Ami had come into the room, holding Zoicite in her arms. The baby sucked greedily at the bottle. "They appear to be around four months now." She added. The baby's hair was much longer than he remembered.

"Is he doing any better?" Mamoru asked, noticing her worried look.

"He is. Needs more food than the others, but he eats slower and doesn't cry as much."

Mamoru looked down at the baby in his arms as Makoto came in with another bottle.

"Breakfast will be ready in ten minutes." The tall brunette grinned at Usagi. "And yes, I'm adding chocolate chips to the pancakes."

Usagi gave a quiet cheer and sat up, trying to stretch the ache in her back. "Why am I still so sore?" She asked. "My belly muscles hurt."

"Your uterus contracted rapidly," Rei said, coming down the hall with Minako and the other two babies. She was holding Jadeite, who was even more blonde than his brother, but his hair wasn't growing as rapidly.

"Oh," Usagi winced as she tried to stand, failing miserably. She collapsed back onto the couch.

"Wait until I'm done cooking!" Makoto ordered.

"I can't." Usagi blushed. "I have to um..." she glanced at Mamoru. "I need to go to the bathroom."

He looked over and noticed a bloody stain on the couch. "You have supplies under the bathroom sink still," he said. When she turned a shocked gaze on him, he laughed. "What? I want to be a doctor remember? Plus, we were dating before the Dark Kingdom nabbed me. I was worried about you being here and needing... things."

Usagi blanched at the reminder that he had been taken, but shook it off as quickly as she could. She turned to her side and stood slowly, making her way down the hall. Makoto grabbed her around the waist as she stumbled. "I have some clean clothes for you," she whispered to the blonde, but the words were audible to all of them.

"No tampons!" Rei called after her. Usagi turned to glare at the priestess. "What? It all has to come out or you'll get an infection."

"Rei!"

"Oh quit it Usagi. He saw more than enough already while you popped out four babies!"

The two engaged in blowing raspberries at each other from opposite sides of the room and the tightness in Mamoru's chest eased. If she and Rei were arguing then Usagi really would be okay. He leaned back and smiled, feeling better than he had in a long time. Knowing she was going to be okay made him happy.

There was so much they all had to deal with. He'd spent two weeks under the control of the Dark Kingdom. She'd been missing for three days. They'd fought desperate battles. All of them had nearly died. But at the moment, he was just grateful the people he loved most in the world were safe.

Juggling four babies between six people while trying to eat was difficult. It seemed like at least one baby was always awake, sometimes all of them at once. It took twice as long to feed themselves.

Even after the food was gone and the table cleared Makoto ordered Mamoru and Usagi to consume several protein drinks. He was thankful he only had to force down three. Usagi wasn't so lucky. Makoto and Rei glared at her every time she stopped sipping. He wanted to laugh, and might have if he wasn't just as concerned as they were.

Wherever she'd been it was unlikely she'd eaten anything. She had no memories of her time. She attempted to use the Crystal to restore her memories, and only came up with a brilliant light surrounding her. Ami hypothesized that something like a chrysalis had formed around her so that she could be protected during the three days of pregnancy. Usagi had admitted to wishing the Shitennou could be reborn with pure hearts.

"So, I've run a scan on all the babies." Ami said, sitting on the chair across from Usagi. "The DNA for each of them matches to what we have on file, except one difference. You are biologically their mother now. They have your DNA. Moon Kingdom DNA."

Usagi looked at the babies, who now appeared to be about seven months old. Then she started laughing hysterically, waking Kunzite, who began laughing with her. "Oh my!" She couldn't seem to finish her thought her laughter was so intense. Tears streamed down her face. She clutched at her sides. "Kami!" She continued guffawing loudly. "Do you know what this means?" She giggled a bit more, finally able to speak again.

"What?" Rei looked confused, but Minako was now starting to giggle too.

"I'm going to be your mother-in-law!" And the laughter took her again. She nearly fell over in her hysterics. Mamoru caught the laughter next, then slowly the bug circled around the room until all of them were laughing so hard it hurt. Even the babies were giving little gurgling giggles.

When they had all calmed down and the babies were quietly sucking down more formula, Rei and Makoto moved off into the kitchen to prepare another meal, and to chop up bland foods for the babies to gum.

* * *

Usagi wanted to scream with the babies. They were about fourteen hours old, and already beginning to crawl and even talk a bit. But now they were all teething at once, and at an accelerated rate, which meant it was extremely painful for all of them. She couldn't stand seeing them in so much pain, but before she could make another Wish on the Silver Crystal, Mamoru stopped her.

Rei came into the room with four frozen carrots, handing one to each baby. The screaming seemed to die away a bit, but that didn't make Usagi feel any better. She wanted them to not be in pain.

Ami had hidden in Mamoru's small office. Usagi knew she was busy creating records for the four babies. Records that would include birth certificates, immunizations, and school records. It was a lot of work, and Usagi held Zoicite while she was gone. The little one didn't care much for that and even when his brothers stopped screaming he didn't stop calling for Ami.

It broke Usagi's heart, so she stood and carried him into the office, snuggling him close. She stood next to Ami and Zo calmed right down. He just stared at the bluenette while she worked.

Usagi was exhausted. She hadn't gotten much sleep, and she had a strange pain in her chest. She felt so tired, but she didn't want to close her eyes and miss something important. She loved the babies so much and wanted to be there for every moment.

Sometimes it was a little hard to breathe. She didn't like that. It made her feel lightheaded and strange. She found herself gasping while trying to contain Nephrite and had been almost relieved to hold the very snuggly Zo instead.

* * *

Usagi was ready to tear her hair out. Four very naked two-year-olds were running around the living room. She had no idea what they had done with their diapers. All carried snacks of some sort, as they never seemed to be without food when they were awake.

At the moment it was just her in the apartment. Mamoru had gone out for more food, and several minutes after he left there had been an alarm for a Youma attack. So that left one harried, distracted, overwhelmed blonde to care for four toddlers.

All four were extremely smart. Much smarter than the average two year old. Ami had hypothesized that their increased intelligence had something to do with the fact that they were aging so rapidly. Their personalities and abilities were beginning to shine through as well.

Kunzite seemed to lead the others, already having injured himself and Jadeite in an attempt to reach a cookie jar on the counter. He'd opened the stove and climbed up, but the oven was still hot and the two of them had been burned. He'd immediately felt guilty and had 'fessed,' to 'mommy' while begging 'daddy' to 'fiz it.' Mamoru had healed both boys, and Kunzite had trailed his brother around for several long minutes trying to make sure it really was 'fizdid.'

Nephrite was already showing skills in athletics. He'd taken to stealing anything he could pretend was a sword and trying to whack his brothers with his 'bwades'. He loved anything that rolled as well, and had already tried turning an old fishbowl into a ball. Usagi had to keep close watch on him at all times. He was also growing taller than his brothers and had more aches and pains because of it, though he tried to be stoic about it, which annoyed her as she could tell when he was in pain.

Jadeite could disappear in the blink of an eye, even in his sleep. She'd lain the four down for a nap a few hours before, and when she'd gone back to check on them a couple minutes later had panicked when she couldn't find him. They'd all spent several minutes searching, only to find him hidden in a large basket of Usagi's clothing, which Makoto had brought with her the day before. When he was awake it was easier as his giggles tended to give him away. He could blend into anything.

Zoicite seemed able to grasp complex concepts, and could interact with a strange toy computer Ami had given him. He could already read as well, as Usagi had learned when he'd snatched away the book away from her and begun doing voices for the characters. He'd had his brothers in stitches with that. He was the most cuddly of the bunch as well. He wanted to be with Ami at all times, and if she wasn't available he was trying to climb Usagi or Mamoru. She still worried about him as he wasn't growing as rapidly as the other boys.

All four had started calling them Mommy and Daddy, which would have to be changed eventually, though Rei and Minako thought it was the most hilarious thing ever to happen, and she suspected at least Jadeite would probably turn it into a running joke. Right now however, Usagi was busy trying to collect the four of them together. None of them wanted to put on clothing and she was ready to scream in frustration.

Zoicite fell over a stack of books and let out a wail and she quickly caught him up. Jadeite was laughing and she wanted to throttle the boy as Zo's wails increased when his brother made fun of him. She caught him by one wrist, but he tore out of her grip and climbed up a bookcase. Kunzite started ordering him to move faster, while Nephrite had grabbed an umbrella and started whacking Kun on the back with it.

Falling to the floor in frustration Usagi let out an angry scream. "Stop!" She started to cry. She just couldn't take it any more. None of them were listening to her, and while she knew within a week or so they would be nearly grown, she was at her wits end. She was tired, her belly and chest hurt, and it was hard to breathe. She just couldn't chase them around anymore.

Within moments she was surrounded by four little boys, all hugging her and kissing her cheeks. A chorus of 'sowwy's' filled the air, and she was overwhelmed with the love of the four little boys. When Mamoru returned he let out a laugh to see Usagi completely covered in boys, clinging to her, having a contest of who could give her the 'bestest hud.'

* * *

 **Updated Author's Note:** Originally this story was just this one chapter. I really hadn't thought about taking it further, but I asked what the readers wanted, and lo and behold, they wanted more. So I gave them another chapter and another. Now I am writing chapter six. I decided to update the previous chapters because when I was reading through I noticed a few mistakes and some things I really thought I should add in.

So, I just want to thank all of you who asked me to continue, because this and The Meaning of Love are my absolute favorites. I love writing about the kids. It just makes me happy.

 **Original Author's Note:** I don't know how far I'm going with this story. I suppose it depend on the readers. This just popped into my head this afternoon, and I had to write it. If you want me to continue I can... I have a few ideas. Just let me know. Review or Message me and let me know.


	2. You Are My Sunshine

**Updated 3/4/20**

* * *

 **A WISH  
** **Chapter Two  
You Are My Sunshine**

* * *

Never had so many pictures of four children been taken in such a short time. The boys were growing so fast it was physically painful at times. They all complained of aches and pains, and Usagi cried with them. They were now thirty-four hours old, and had reached almost the age of three physically. And the changes were obvious. Each child was growing physically closer to the characteristics they'd had in their previous lives.

That was something Usagi had to get used to. They had already died twice, and for some reason it terrified her. She didn't understand her bond with them. It was vastly different than what she had with the girls, and very different even from what she had with Mamoru. She didn't just love them, she was absolutely devoted to them. She would do anything to ensure their safety and happiness, and it frightened her how much she wanted to be with them.

Watching their rapid aging was frightening. Ami assured her again and again that the aging would stop when they reached somewhere around Mamoru's age, though she was uncertain exactly how close to his age they would get. Usagi sighed and brushed the hair off Zoicite's forehead. He didn't seem sickly anymore, but he was still very cuddly and needy. The others were curled up between her and Mamoru in the large bed. Mamoru had pushed it against the wall, and he was laying on the outside so there was no chance the little ones would fall in their sleep.

Usagi sighed. She vaguely remembered the moments after Metallia's defeat. She'd barely escaped with her life and the lives of her Senshi intact. Mamoru was alive, but hadn't been so lucky, and was devastated when he'd learned the Senshi had been forced to deal the final blow to the generals, even if the Shitennou had asked them to do it in order to save the women they loved. She remembered the look of utter misery and loneliness in his eyes. The sadness of her Senshi and her soulmate had been too much to bear.

A Wish. A simple Wish, but she hadn't expected it to turn out quite the way it had. Disappearing for three days and frightening everyone, then nearly dying in labor. Four children who would be forever connected to her, no matter who they were in the past. She smiled as Zo reached out in his sleep to touch her arm. He always needed someone there. She wondered if he would grow out of it. She also wondered if it was because he was the last born. Being together with three brothers and then suddenly being alone... could babies have trauma in the womb? She'd have to ask Ami or Rei.

She missed Luna! It had been decided that until she was safe from little hands grabbing and pinching fur, she should stay away. From what Minako said, Luna was just as unhappy with the circumstances as she was. As much as the little black feline drove her insane, she had grown to love her. She actually missed the constant nagging. How was that for strange?

She hoped she could fall asleep. She was exhausted, and she knew the nap wouldn't last very long. She could hear Makoto out in the kitchen, already cooking dinner. She was very hungry and was seriously underweight now. It had frightened her when she'd first showered after what had happened. She'd been covered in dried blood and amniotic fluid, and had slept that way. She shuddered at the memory. Mamoru would definitely need a new couch.

Her ribs, hips, elbows, and knees, were all sticking out too far. She'd taken to wearing sweats so that Mamoru couldn't tell how thin she'd gotten. Only Makoto knew, and she wanted to keep it that way. Of course, the girl had been forcing those weird shakes on her almost constantly ever since. They weren't horrible, but they weren't the best tasting things in the world either.

What she wouldn't give for one of Motoki's triple chocolate shakes with whipped cream and caramel and chocolate shavings on top. She licked her lips. She wished she could go out, but she wasn't ready to leave the babies. Besides she didn't know if she could make it that far.

It wasn't just her weight that frightened her. It was her chest. Sometimes it hurt, and she could feel her heart going too fast or too slow. And she was still having problems breathing, which really scared her. She didn't think anyone had noticed, but when she'd looked in the mirror she saw that her lips were tinged blue. And she was always tired. Sometimes it was hard even to stand.

Her belly still hurt a bit, but not as bad as before. The rapid contractions of the muscles had sped the healing process and the bleeding was actually already slowing, though it hadn't stopped yet. Ami said for some women it could last months, but Usagi didn't think that would be the case for her.

Minako suddenly snuck her head in the bedroom door and snapped a few more pictures. Usagi smiled at the other blonde and wished she could get up and go sit in the living room where she could indulge in girl talk and something to eat. Minako grinned back before pulling out of the bedroom and gently closing the door.

Another sigh forced it's way out of her lungs. She looked over the babies carefully, then over at Mamoru. His gorgeous deep blue eyes were open and he was staring at her silently, a small frown on his lips. Neither spoke, just let their eyes do the talking. The love between them was palpable. She smiled and a moment later he forced a grin onto his own face. She could tell he was worried about her, and wished there was a way to reassure him.

One of his hands moved, reached out and brushed a strand of hair out of her face, then he slipped his hand under her cheek. "Can't sleep?" he whispered.

"No. I thought I'd be able to. I'm so tired, but my brain just wont shut down."

A silly grin appeared on his face for a minute and Usagi knew he was thinking about some of the insults he would have thrown at her before the two of them got together. She hadn't really minded the teasing as much as she'd let people believe. He'd kissed her once, at the park, right after he'd gone a little too far, and that had been it for them.

"Want to get up? I can take Zo."

Usagi shook her head. "If I try he'll wake up, and then the rest of them, and they need their sleep."

"So do you," he whispered.

"I know. I just can't seem to get there." She sighed again. A moment later Nephrite began to stir, and seconds after he was up and bouncing on hands and knees, which woke up his brothers, all except Zoicite, who simply snuggled in deeper. Usagi couldn't help but grin.

Mamoru stood and started wrangling the three rambunctious toddlers, leading them out of the room. Usagi wanted to follow, but there was no way she was going to wake up Zo without a good reason.

She closed her eyes, wondering how much longer she would have to lay in bed doing nothing. She fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

Ami snuck back in the bedroom a few minutes later, looking over the two sleeping on the bed. She pulled out her Mercury computer and ran several scans. Zoicite was doing much better. His heart and lungs were at the normal developmental stage now, and he was gaining strength by the day. He was snuggled so close to Usagi that it was hard to get a reading from her. She had to kneel on the bed, careful not to wake either of them, and hold the small computer well over her.

The readings were not good. Usagi only weighed eighty-two pounds now. Most of her fat stores seemed to have gone to nourish the babies. Her milk still hadn't dried up, and she had a slight fever from it. Her lungs seemed alright, though the level of oxygen in her blood wasn't what Ami hoped for. It was her heart that concerned Ami. It seemed strained to her. She wished she knew as much as her mother.

It solidified an idea in her mind. It was something she'd been considering for a while, and looking at the first girl to become a friend to her, the first to show her real kindness, Ami made her decision. She was going to her mother for help. She was going to tell her everything. She quietly left the room and grabbed a light jacket, just in case it rained.

Making her way out of the apartment, she quietly closed the door. She didn't want anyone trying to talk her out of her decision. She reached the elevator before Mamoru got to her.

"It's bad isn't it?" He asked, the fear obvious in his voice.

She only nodded at first, not sure how to explain. "I'm going for help," she said at length. "We need my mother."

"Are you sure you want to go alone?" Mamoru asked, tilting his head to the side.

"I'm going to bring Luna and Artemis."

"Okay."

"See if you can get her to eat something," she added, then stepped inside the elevator as the doors opened. She watched him as he turned away, and knew that if he lost Usagi, he would not long survive the pain. She had to do this. It would save two lives.

The air was crisp and cool, not bad for late August. She smiled at people she passed, and moved swiftly to the bus stop just down the street. Her mother would be home, and it was close, but she had to go fetch the cats first. The trip was quiet, the people on the bus respectful and polite as usual. Not everyone was like Usagi. While she was respectful, she was very loud, and around her the world just seemed brighter.

She pulled out her communicator the moment she stepped off the bus, and let the cats know she was coming. Walking up Minako's driveway, she found the little picnic basket they often used to transport the felines so no one knew they were carrying cats. She grinned as the two appeared and she opened one of the small doors on the top of the basket so they could climb in.

"How's my girl?" Luna asked as soon as she was in the basket.

"Not good, I think," Ami told her. "She's lost too much weight, and her heart doesn't seem to be pumping right. Her lips are slightly blue. That's why we have to get my mom."

"My poor girl. I'm going to her today. I won't wait anymore."

"Okay," Ami said as they reached the bus stop. She closed the door on the basket as the bus pulled up.

Another short bus ride and she was standing in front of her apartment building. She took a deep breath, hoping that the next hour went well. Squaring her shoulders, she strode inside and rode the elevator to their floor. Her key slid into the lock and she opened the door to hear her mother humming as she looked through the fridge.

"Ami?" Dr. Mizuno turned in surprise. "Honey, I thought you were at the beach with your friends for the week."

Ami hung her head in shame. She'd hated lying to her mother, and now would have to confess to that and many other lies. She moved to sit on the couch and opened the basket, letting Luna and Artemis out.

"Mom, could you please come talk to me for a minute?"

Walking into the living room, an apple in hand, her mother glanced at the two cats. She'd seen them before, but only with Usagi and Minako. She turned her head. None of the other girls were there.

"What's going on Ami?" She sat in one of the overstuffed chairs so she could look her daughter in the eye.

"I need to tell you a few things, and you probably wont want to hear it. You'll probably be mad at me for keeping secrets, but before I begin I just want you to know I only kept my secrets and lied to keep you safe." A little sigh escaped, and she hung her head in shame.

Dr. Mizuno was worried. Why would her daughter need to keep her safe. What had she gotten into? "Ami?" She waited for her daughter to lift her head. "Just tell me please."

"Um, okay. First, I'd like to officially introduce you to Luna and Artemis." She pointed to the two cats.

Dr. Mizuno shook her head, ready to explain she'd met them before, when she received a nasty shock. The little black cat opened her mouth and began to speak. In perfect Japanese!

"I'm Luna," she said. "And I'm the one responsible for telling her to keep it secret." There was a little sigh, and then the cat continued. "You've seen the news, I'm sure. The monsters that have been appearing, the people getting strange sicknesses that cause them to be weak or even fall into a coma that doesn't seem right?"

"I'm a doctor," a very confused mother spoke, trying to stay calm and rational in the face of utter chaos. "Of course I've seen it."

"Well," said Artemis, "the girls, including Ami, have been fighting against those creatures, which are called Youma. They are the Sailor Senshi."

Ami stood and lifted her hand. She was holding a small blue pen with a symbol on the top. "Mercury Power, Make Up," she whispered. A flash of gentle blue light, and soft water surrounded her as she became Sailor Mercury.

There was a long moment of silence as Dr. Mizuno pondered what all this meant. She looked at the cats, and then at her daughter. She'd seen Sailor Mercury in the news and had never recognized her, but she did now.

"Its something like a glamour," Luna said. "The reason you couldn't recognize her before."

"Oh."

Sailor Mercury disappeared and a moment later her shy little Ami sat back down on the couch. "I'm sorry I lied Mom. Really. But Luna and Artemis were worried that if our families knew it would put them in danger." There was a small sniffle, and instinctively Dr. Mizuno rushed to the couch to gather her daughter into a hug.

"I'm a bit angry," she said finally. "But not so much at you." She sighed. "So I assume there's a reason you're telling me now."

Ami nodded, pulling away to wipe the tears from her cheeks. "It's Usagi. It's really hard to explain, but we had to fight against an ancient evil. She did something I don't think she was supposed to do. She made a wish to bring back four people from the dead. Except, it didn't happen the way she expected it to. She disappeared for three days." Ami shuddered at the memory.

"When we finally found her it was because she dropped down in front of Mamoru. She was in labor Mom, with four babies." Ami shuddered. "She almost died. There was so much blood... And the babies are growing so fast, and when she was pregnant I don't think she was awake for it so she couldn't eat or drink and she's lost a lot of weight, and her heart doesn't seem to be working right," she finished in a rush.

At this, Ami pulled out the Mercury computer and showed her mother the readings she'd just taken. Dr. Mizuno gasped.

"Ami, she needs to be in the hospital."

Ami shook her head. "I'm sorry mom, but she can't go to the hospital. All of us have differences in our blood since we became Senshi. I'm afraid they'd do all sorts of experiments on her, or hurt her, or even lock her up."

Dr. Mizuno thought about it and agreed. She made a few notations on a slip of paper and nodded to Ami. "Lets go to the hospital. Can you access her charts on that thing?" When her daughter nodded, she smiled. "Alright, I think I know a few things that can help her. I just wish we could hide it all as we take it out of the hospital."

"We can." Ami held up her Mercury computer with her left hand, made a small motion, and it disappeared. A moment later it reappeared with the reverse motion. "Subspace pockets. Really good for hiding your back pack while fighting Negatrash." Ami gave a little giggle.

She smiled at her daughter. "Alright, lets go."

* * *

"If you don't drink this shake right now I'm going to hold you down and make you," Makoto grumbled.

"I can't drink anymore," Usagi whined. "It's making me nauseous. Why don't you go find out where Nephrite is?"

Momentarily distracted, the cinnamon haired woman didn't notice when Usagi slipped off the couch and went to hide behind Minako, who was least likely to force-feed her. Mamoru had looked like he might help Makoto hold her down, and Rei was frowning as though it was a distinct possibility for her as well.

"You know, I could go for a real shake, from the Crown." Usagi said, a little sigh in her voice as she thought about the sweet, chocolatey treat. "Ohh, and American hamburgers." She moaned at the thought. "And those fries with all the cheese and the... what's it called?" she looked over to Minako.

"Chili." The other blonde grinned. They'd eaten dinner, but it was traditional Japanese food, which was low in fat. Minako had been dreaming of chocolate shakes herself, and licked her lips. "I could go get some," she added hopefully.

Mamoru nodded his head from behind Makoto's back, and she grinned at him and dashed out of the apartment. Usagi sighed gratefully. A moment later she leaped up as she heard a crash and a wail from the room they had set up for the kids to play in. She dashed down the hall, Mamoru not far behind, to find four boys who all wanted to appear completely innocent. They failed miserably.

The standing lamp that had once been in the corner was now laying across the floor, the glass bulb shattered, plastic cover cracked. Then Usagi noticed the spot of blood under Jadeite, and rushed to grab him. His little foot was bleeding, and it sent her into a near panic. The boy wasn't crying, but to Usagi any harm that came to them was awful. She lifted his foot to inspect it and Mamoru held it gently.

"Rei?" he hollered. "Can you get the tweezers please?" He paused. "Makoto could you come get the other boys?"

Usagi looked and there was a tiny piece of glass sticking out of his foot. She wanted to scream, but was afraid of frightening the boys. Jadeite seemed not to even notice it, though he had cried out at first. She turned her head, wondering how it had fallen. The answer became obvious when she saw that Nephrite was holding the long plastic piece that was supposed to attach to the vacuum.

"Neph?" His lower lip trembled.

"Didn't mean too!" he cried and rushed forward to throw himself at her mercy. She couldn't really be mad, but she wondered if there was any way to teach the four of them discipline before they hurt each other severely.

"It was an accident?" she clarified.

"Uh huh." His head nodded, and she noticed Zo, Kun, and even Jed nodding as well.

"Okay, well you wont be in trouble for an accident, but you have to be more careful. Someone could get really hurt." She pointed to the bloody foot Mamoru was now prodding with the tweezers Rei had handed him. The priestess was carefully checking the boy for any other injuries, but there didn't seem to be any so she grabbed Zo and looked him over before handing him to Makoto. She repeated the process with the other two, leaving Jed with Mamoru and Usagi as she ushered the others into the living room to play.

"Can't leave them for five minutes at this age, I guess." Mamoru said, a small sigh echoing.

Usagi smiled. She knew part of him thought it was funny, but that while he was in front of the boys he wouldn't laugh. While she was sad Jed had gotten hurt, she could see the humor in Nephrite sneaking off to the front closet and stealing an attachment (that no one knew the use of) from the vacuum. She hid her giggles well, she thought.

"You know," she said, when she was back under control. "I think we're going to have to start their physical training early. Take them out to the field behind the shrine and start teaching them. We have the memories now." She smiled. "Plus, we could probably find a way to convince Makoto to teach them martial arts." She giggled again. Her friend would jump at the chance to use her skills, and to teach the boys.

"How old are they now?" Mamoru asked quietly.

"Thirty-eight hours." Usagi frowned. Just over three years in three days. It was amazing, and frightening at the same time.

"So about three then. I suppose we should I guess." He sighed. "But you aren't walking that far," he added. "If you go, we take my car, and you have to let me carry you up the steps."

Usagi scowled. She was perfectly capable of making it up the steps. Sure, she was skinny, but that didn't mean she wasn't strong enough to handle it.

When the little wound was clean of debris, Mamoru covered it with one hand and sent golden sparks into the flesh of the foot, healing it instantly and painlessly. He smiled at the little one and sent him out to play with his brothers.

He looked over at his soulmate, who was looking over the mess in the room. Usagi didn't know he'd been sending her energy for days so that she could be up with the little ones. He wondered if it was doing more harm than good. Deciding that at least for the night he would take a break from it, he bent down and kissed her cheek.

"Come on," he said, taking her hand and leading her into the other room. "I'll clean that up in a minute."

"No need," Makoto said, holding up a broom and mop. "I'm already on it. You two hang with the kids."

Mamoru sat on the couch, pulling Usagi down to sit beside him. A file folder on the end table caught his eye and he opened it to look through the new identities the four boys had been given. He showed Usagi and they began to read together. They had been listed as his cousins and given the last name Chiba. That made him grin, but he saw a small frown on Usagi's face.

"What's wrong?"

"Not sure. I guess I just wish I could claim them as my babies." A small sniffle escaped her, but she covered it quickly before the little ones ambushed her with hugs. It was very sweet, but they were often a bit too enthusiastic.

A knock came on the front door, but it opened before anyone had a chance to move. Ami came in and a moment later her mother followed her. Usagi noticed Luna and Artemis and let out an excited squeal.

"Usagi!" cried the cat and launched herself at her charge, who hugged her rather tighter than was comfortable. Luna didn't mind in the slightest.

"Luna! I missed you so much!" Four pairs of eyes stared at the black cat in awe.

"Kitty!" screamed Zoicite, and then there was a rush as they charged forward to pet the cat.

"Be gentle," Usagi said, over and over as each boy took a turn patting Luna on the head, touching her fur, and even playing with her tail. Artemis jumped onto the couch to divide their attention, and Luna eventually wiggled out of Usagi's arms. The two cats seemed delighted at the boys, so long as the little ones kept calm and didn't pull fur, ears, or tails.

Quite suddenly Usagi was being lifted off the couch and she threw a startled look at Mamoru as she was carried to the bedroom. Dr. Mizuno was inside, a bunch of instruments laid out on the bed.

"What's going on?" Usagi asked.

Ami spoke up from the doorway. "I told my mom, and asked her to check on you."

"But, I'm fine," Usagi insisted, though she and everyone else in the room knew she was lying.

Dr. Mizuno shook her head. She wished she could sneak Usagi into the hospital. One look at the girl was enough to tell her that she wasn't healthy. Her lips were slightly tinted blue, her fingertips white, and she was obviously far too thin. It nearly took an act of God to get Usagi out of the large, heavy sweats she had been using to cover her thinned state, and the gasp Mamoru gave when he saw her was enough to reinforce the fact that Usagi was hiding how bad she'd been feeling.

Ami growled under her breath. Dr. Mizuno however, went immediately to work. The first thing she did was start the girl on oxygen. Then she checked her heart, which was a huge concern when someone was malnourished. She was not happy with what she heard. There was an irregular heartbeat, which meant the girl was at a higher risk for a heart attack until they could get her healthy again.

"I thought the Senshi had accelerated healing," Mamoru said quietly.

"We do," Ami answered, nearly in tears. She watched as her mother began an IV in Usagi's wrist. "But you can't heal hunger," she added.

"That's why it wasn't helping," Mamoru groaned. "Minako went to the arcade to try and get some food Usagi would like better. A shake and burger and those chili fries she loves." He looked over at the doctor, wondering if he'd done the right thing allowing it.

"She could use that. Don't go overboard with the fatty foods though. For tonight, let her have what she wants, but starting tomorrow we're going to mix it up a bit. I want her eating a higher fat and protein diet. She needs food like bananas, avocadoes, and eggs. Lots of peanut butter and other foods high in protein but with healthy fats. It won't be an overnight process certainly, but I'd say if she gained at least fifteen pounds she would be in better shape, though it isn't enough."

"Ideally," she added, "I'd like her to be around 105, which is close to her weight before this odd pregnancy thing happened. She was 107 a month ago, so lets strive for that at the very least. Maybe a bit more, since muscle weighs more than fat and she is using a lot of energy in these fights."

Usagi was getting a bit frustrated. She wanted to add to the conversation, but she didn't want to take off the oxygen mask. She already felt better just with that. She could feel the energy coming back into her, and she was no longer light-headed.

"What's her weight right now?" Mamoru asked, feeling like he already knew.

"Eighty-two," Ami said solemnly. Usagi was startled. She hadn't realized it was that bad. Mamoru was muttering under his breath and she caught a few swear words, which made her blush.

Dr. Mizuno put something over one of her fingertips. A moment later a little monitor attached to it beeped and she read the number 89. She watched the little numbers blinking with her heart rate underneath it. The numbers kept changing, ranging from 70 beats per minute to over 90. That was strange, and it frightened Usagi.

"Knock knock," came a cheerful voice, and Minako entered the room. She opened her mouth wide in shock at the sight of Usagi being worked on. "I, uh, brought the food.

"I'll bring her out in a minute," Dr. Mizuno promised. "I just want to check a few more things. Take Mamoru out with you and send in Rei please?" Ami had told her mother about the delivery, and Dr. Mizuno wanted both girls to know how to check Usagi for after effects.

* * *

Mamoru fell back against the wall in the hallway and nearly sobbed in fear and anger. She'd hidden it from him. Hidden how sick she really was. Hidden how ill she was. She must have known. Why didn't she tell him? He was her soulmate! He would die without her!

Minako planted herself in front of him and stared at him for a long minute. She reached out and patted his shoulder. "She was afraid of making you worry, I think. Afraid because she didn't think there was anything anyone could do. She knew we couldn't bring her to the hospital." Sighing, Minako brushed a long strand of blonde hair behind her ear. "I think she just wanted to spend every minute with you. With all of us, and she was afraid to ruin it."

"You're right," Makoto said, walking towards them. "She was afraid that everyone would worry and it would ruin everything. She was already getting better, though slower than I would have liked."

Mamoru nodded, but promised himself never to overlook anything again. If she wouldn't take care of herself, then he would do it for her. With a sharp nod he agreed with their assessment. He waited there, by the door to the bedroom, so that when she was ready to eat, he could carry her to the table.

* * *

 **Updated Author's Note:** I do want to point out that some of Usagi's issues here are things I've experienced myself, so I can really relate. It's actually something that occurred to me when I started writing. When I updated the first chapter I added a few hints in there, and made a few small changes as well. This chapter you'll notice a few more changes.

 **Original Author's Note:** This chapter has less funny and more serious, but I promise to get back to the hilarity as quickly as I can. I don't know if you've read any of my other stories or not, but I tend to deal in topics that might be less spoken about. In this case, it occurred to me... this isn't my favorite vampire story where a bite makes everything better in a few days time... Nope, these guys are (mostly) human, so this is going to need some serious work.

What would happen to someone who grew four babies in three days inside a chrysalis? What would happen to their body? How might that need to be addressed? So I addressed it, and a few other things. I do think there are a few cute/funny moments, but this chapter is definitely of a serious nature. Please tell me what you think. I hope the science is right, I spent several hours researching and this was the best I could do.


	3. Sticks and Stones

**Updated 3/4/20**

* * *

 **A Wish  
Chapter Three**  
 **Sticks and Stones**

* * *

Usagi was tired, frustrated, a little sad, and for some reason her cheek hurt. She blinked her eyes open, unsure what was causing her pain. It was then that she noticed the noise, the tiny sound of rushing air. 'Oh, yeah. The oxygen mask.' It had been digging into her cheek as she was sleeping on her side.

She looked over and saw Mamoru, his eyes already open, staring at her, wearing a determined expression. She blinked again. He really was the most handsome guy she had ever seen.

"Hi," she said, speaking up enough to be heard over the whoosh of oxygen.

"Hello," he said and moved to kiss her forehead.

Usagi slipped the mask off her face and leaned in for a real kiss. She smiled when Mamoru put one hand behind her neck and pulled her closer. His kiss was gentle, but desperate. She lay there, enjoying the feel of her soulmate kissing her and when he lifted his head she smiled at him.

She knew she'd worried him, and was frustrated with herself for that, but she didn't know what else she could have done. The babies had needed her to be strong for them. Everyone had needed her to be strong, and she couldn't regret her decision.

The babies weren't in the room, though they could hardly be called babies anymore. Physically they were around four years old, and mentally, perhaps a little older. Their development was rapid, but Doctor Mizuno had checked all of them over the night before, and said all were healthy enough, though Zo could stand to eat more.

Usagi felt a pinch as she went to realign her oxygen mask. She looked down, remembering the IV in her arm. She was being given fluids and nutrients through it as well as a medication she didn't much understand. Mamoru checked the bag that was hanging over their heads and made a note to change it soon.

"How are the boys?" Usagi asked.

"They're okay. Right now I'm more worried about you. Do you need to go to the bathroom?"

Usagi nodded and he stood and lifted her from the bed, carrying her to the bathroom. She blushed as he helped her a bit with her clothing and grabbed a new pad for her. She didn't like that she was still bleeding, but it was natural according to Doctor Mizuno. She was just glad Mamoru avoided staring at her. She knew she looked awful.

She wasn't supposed to be up and around much, though when she finished Mamoru brought her into the living room where he placed her in a recliner. It was far too quiet in the apartment. She looked around, but aside from the two of them, there was no one. Not even Luna and Artemis remained.

"Where did they go?" she asked, growing upset.

"They went to the shrine to run and play for a little bit. We didn't want them at the park because they're growing so quickly. You slept so long, and Doctor Mizuno wanted us to keep you inactive, so I said I'd stay behind with you. Don't worry, Minako will record everything."

He went out to the kitchen and Usagi sniffled as soon as she was alone. She'd wanted to go with them. She wanted to be with them as much as she could. It was bad enough they wouldn't have her name, bad enough they were growing so fast. Now she was missing out on part of their childhood too.

Mamoru came back into the room with a platter of food for her. She glared at it. Most of it was healthy junk. Hard boiled eggs, walnuts and avocado, and all sorts of other things she didn't really want to eat. She looked up at Mamoru and frowned.

"If you eat it, I'll carry you to the car and drive you over," he promised.

Usagi started eating rapidly. She didn't bother to savor the food. She wasn't such a fan of health foods. Mamoru produced a chocolate shake from his subspace pocket. She grinned and sucked some down after every bite. While she ate Mamoru changed out her IV bags. She glared at the end of the needle taped to her arm, wishing there was a way she could do without. She was feeling a bit better though. She thanked Mamoru.

He went back out and she saw him stuffing the portable oxygen tank into his subspace pocket. He also added two more sets of IV bags and a few bags of snacks. She smiled at him and finished her shake. He picked her up and carried her easily to the car.

Once she was settled inside he put an oxygen hose over her ears and into her nose. She could talk that way while still getting extra oxygen, and she preferred it. They settled in and Mamoru turned the key in the ignition.

"How did the others get there if they didn't take your car?" she asked.

"Motoki came and got them," he confessed.

"Motoki? Does he know?" Usagi was worried.

"Yeah. He's the one who told me I was Tuxedo Kamen actually. I forgot I hadn't told you that."

"We only had two dates before..." Usagi couldn't finish the sentence. She didn't want to talk, or think about, the time when he had been taken. It had hurt her too much.

"Anyways, I guess he sort of attacked Minako for information yesterday and she said you were sick. Right after you fell asleep he called. He wanted to see you when he came by this morning, but I was worried you'd get woken up, and Doctor Mizuno said you needed to rest."

Mamoru turned a blinker on and then turned onto the street with the shine. "I sent them a message letting them know were coming so they'll have everything set up for you when we get there. No walking around or climbing. You have an abnormal heart beat."

"Is that bad?" Usagi was confused. She thought she was just too thin.

"Yes. And until we get some weight on you and your heart and lungs are working better, there wont be any battles or training or lifting or..."

Usagi cut him off. "I get it!"

She was frustrated. As much as she loved the boys and was happy she'd saved them, the Silver Crystal had done things in such a strange way. Now she was stuck being carried around like an invalid, and treated like one.

Mamoru parked and lifted her out of the car. The trip up the stairs didn't seem to bother him in the slightest. She hid her jealousy as best she could and just reminded herself that only a week before she would have done just about anything to feel his arms around her one more time.

As soon as they reached the top of the steps there was a shout from four little boys. "Mommy!" They were rushed by the little ones and Mamoru had to kneel down so they could hug and kiss her. They had grown and changed since she'd seen them last, only the night before. Their faces were thinning out and their little bodies were growing sturdier. She wanted to weep because it seemed like she had missed so much. Instead she plastered on a huge smile for them and hugged them all.

* * *

Mamoru constantly checked on Usagi. He couldn't bear to have her out of his sight, and though he knew she was growing impatient with their hovering, he wasn't about to stop. They'd been at the shrine less than an hour, and he could tell she was already tired. She lay in a beach chair that had arm rests on it. He didn't know who had brought it, but he was thankful.

Zo had curled up with her and refused to leave her side, though his brothers were now tumbling and playing in the grass. Makoto was teaching them some abbreviated martial arts. She claimed it would teach them discipline, but so far all he'd seen was a bunch of new ways for them to terrorize each other. He grinned as Nephrite picked up a stick and began defeating invisible foes.

He sat down on the ground next to Usagi's chair and handed her a packet of walnuts. She struggled to open it with Zo in her lap, and handed it back. Once it was open and she was munching all the boys rushed over for 'some some.' Usagi laughed and gave them each a piece. Kun seemed to like them, and Zo didn't seem to mind them but Jed and Nephrite made faces and spat the pieces out.

Mamoru laughed and handed them each a peanut butter sandwich instead. Physically they were over four years old in only a couple days, and though it still worried him, Doctor Mizuno said that the Crystal had obviously done something to help them as they aged. They were healthy, incredibly so. Their bodies seemed to have all the immunities Usagi did, antibodies for any childhood illnesses she'd gone through. He was thankful. Getting chicken pox as an adult could be dangerous.

He looked over at his beautiful, tiny, blonde soulmate and frowned. She had tears in her eyes again. She'd been sad off and on since the day before, and he didn't understand. He wanted to though. He needed to know what she was thinking so he could help her.

Ami came and took Zo and the others ran off as soon as the food was gone. So he reached over and plucked Usagi out of the chair and into his lap.

"What's wrong Usako?" he asked, pressing his cheek on the crown of her head.

There was a sniffle and then she shook her head. "I'm being silly."

"How are you being silly? Tell me what it is. Maybe I can fix it."

Usagi sniffled again and cuddled closer. "My feelings are hurt."

"Why?" Mamoru wasn't sure what he'd done wrong, but he would do anything to make her feel better.

"Because the babies don't have my name," she sniffled again.

"Oh," Mamoru grinned. He could understand why she was upset. Instead of speaking though, he pulled something out of his subspace pocket. He lifted his head from hers and turned her to look at him. "Usako, there's a good reason for that." He smiled. "I asked Ami to give them my name because..." he held up a ring in front of her. "Usako, you are absolutely everything to me. I'd be lost without you. I love you so much, and I want you with me, all the time. Please say you'll marry me."

Usagi's cerulean blue eyes widened and she stared at him, her mouth slightly open. She slowly nodded her head, and a whispered, "yes," escaped her lips. He bent and kissed her, a little more passionately than was probably safe for her at the moment. He could feel her heart racing and backed away slightly. She looked up at him, a blush staining her cheeks.

"Your father already gave his permission." Mamoru was proud of that.

"How?" Usagi looked poleaxed. "He's not... known for being nice to boys."

"I had a little help. From Luna and Artemis." He smiled. "We sort of... convinced him."

"Oh." Usagi smiled at him as he slipped the ring on her finger. "Um, when?"

"As soon as I can get you to the courthouse safely," Mamoru grinned.

Usagi couldn't help but laugh at that. She hugged him, and when he wrapped his arms around her she felt safe and warm and very loved. She could understand why they'd gone with his last name now. She smiled. He wanted to marry her. How was that for a speed dating record? Two dates, some time being evil, four babies, and then boom... engagement.

* * *

Motoki strode up the steps and back onto the temple grounds. He'd been gone a couple hours, running errands for his parents, who were due to return from America in a few days. They would only be home a week before leaving again. They now had three restaurants in the other country, and he was worried they meant to move all of them there permanently. He was almost an adult, but Unazuki wasn't and he didn't want her to be transplanted to another country. Unless it was what she really wanted. He doubted that of course.

When he reached the top of the steps and caught sight of Usagi he almost fell over in shock and fear. She didn't look healthy. Not in the slightest. There was an IV attached to her arm. An oxygen hose was hooked into her nostrils, and she looked so thin it wouldn't have surprised him if she'd been starved for a month. Except he'd seen her a week before, and she'd looked fine and healthy.

He looked over at the four little boys running through the grass. Each of them seemed to stop and check on her every few minutes. Mamoru appeared to be attached to her at the hip, and the other girls constantly peered over at her. They were being subtle about it, but they were watching her carefully, almost more than they were watching the rambunctious children.

Motoki saw the sparkle of the ring Mamoru had picked out. He'd seen it earlier, but had to admit, it looked even better on her hand. Though her hand was too thin in his opinion. He hefted the tray he'd carried, and moved forward slowly. It was her favorite. The same order Minako had come for the night before. He wanted her healthy, and now that he saw her, he thought perhaps he should have brought more.

She sat up excitedly when she saw him and reached for a hug as Mamoru took the tray from him so he could bend down. "Motoki-onii-san!" Usagi squealed happily. "It's so good to see you!"

"It's good to see you too Usagi-chan. But I want to see more of you, so you'd better start eating." She giggled as he took the tray back from Mamoru and settled it in her lap.

"Thanks Toki." Mamoru smiled. "I know we're supposed to be feeding her healthier things, but she doesn't get enthusiastic about them like she does all that fatty American food." He stole a chili cheese fry. "I can understand why," he murmured. "This is good."

There was a surge of sound as the four little boys raced over. Each was given one fry, smothered in the chili and cheese. All of them seemed to approve of the snack. He watched Usagi interacting with them. It reminded him of the way his mother was with him and Unazuki. She loved them. She was their mother for all intents and purposes. Rapid growth aside, they were her babies.

"So three days for all these kiddos huh?" Motoki asked when the little ones had settled down.

Usagi nodded her head. "I don't really remember it though. I just remember wishing they could live again. I wanted them to have pure hearts. And then next thing I know... I'm in labor."

"You don't remember being pregnant?" Motoki was shocked. No one had told him that part.

Usagi shook her head. "Ami thinks I was sleeping. Inside a chrysalis."

"Like a cocoon? A butterfly cocoon?" Motoki asked.

Ami moved closer. "Something like it yes, but I think it was actually the Crystal, surrounding her."

"And that's the thing that helped her defeat the evil person?" Motoki clarified.

"Yes, though mostly it was her spirit and determination to protect the rest of us." Mamoru said. "I told you they had me for weeks, but they had the boys other selves for probably years. They died to save their soulmates," Mamoru nodded to the girls, "but even still, the Senshi and I all almost died anyways."

"Usagi saved us," Rei added, coming up behind the little blonde. "And then she disappeared." A shudder went through the group. "Mamoru stayed down there for three days. He had sort of jumped through the portal after her, but couldn't find her. We came back for a little while, but went every day to search. The third day we heard Mamoru shouting for us and Usagi screaming in pain."

"There was so much blood," Minako added, shivering. "It scared me."

The mood was interrupted when Nephrite decided to teach his brothers "blades," and handed out sticks to each of them. Motoki watched in fascination as what appeared to be a four year old boy worked through several forms with his brothers, correcting their movements.

Kunzite however, got distracted by a pile of pebbles and began setting them up, talking about his "battle pwan." Jadeite quickly lost interest and disappeared into a bush, and Rei went rushing after him. Jadeite reappeared, a few minutes later, laughing. Rei was nowhere to be seen, but Jadeite was wearing a hat made of twigs and leaves and immediately faded into a bush again. Then Zoicite pulled away and began to build a "bwidge," from large stones. Nephrite, alone now, began beating invisible "enmies" with his sword.

These were no ordinary children. Already they were showing intelligence and abilities far beyond their age, which from what he understood was only a couple days. He wondered how much of their past lives they were already remembering.

He turned and glanced over at Usagi. She was watching the children with a smile on her face and love in her eyes. But she was blinking heavily. He nodded to Mamoru, who noticed. The children were gathered together. Rei reappeared, laughing and carrying Jadeite over her head, and helped get the kids into his car. Some of the girls climbed in with him, the others with Mamoru and Usagi, and both cars drove away.

* * *

 **Updated Author's Note:** I really hope people liked the way I resolved the issue with the boy's last names. Also, I want to make it clear that though I haven't said an age in the story, I just made this one so that they started a little older... perhaps around sixteen. Not really sure. It just sort of flowed.

 **Original Author's Note:** I want to address a review I received from a guest. Hopefully you see this. The last name issue was a huge battle for me, and I'm going to be expressing the emotions she's going through over them not having the Tsukino name. But, as you will later see, there is a good reason for what I've done. I really hope you enjoy the story and what I plan to do with it.

*rubs hands together and looks around wildly for enough chocolate to get through the chapter*


	4. All The King's Horses

**Updated 3/5/20**

* * *

 **A WISH  
Chapter 4**  
 **All the King's Horses**

* * *

In Mamoru's opinion, keeping Usagi resting quietly was nearly as impossible as draining the sea with a teaspoon. The little blonde, who was normally full of energy and life, wanted to be up and running around with the children. He'd stopped feeding her extra energy the night before however, so she was showing the signs of her exhaustion.

It was for her own good, as horrible as that sounded. Having her up and moving about had been putting too much strain on her heart and lungs as well as burning precious calories. She needed every bit of food, every calorie, every ounce of strength just to get better. As it was, he was terrified about what would happen when vacation was over and she had to return to school.

She was his life. Without her, he knew, he would wither and die. His world had color with her in it. So he became a bit bossy, and possibly too cautious with her. Which didn't sit well with his soulmate.

And when Usagi cried, the children turned into little cuddle monsters, and turned against whoever had caused the tears. At the moment, that was him. He'd ordered her to stay seated when she'd wanted to get up and play with the boys and he'd insisted she stay in the recliner. Now all four of them were huddled around her, holding onto her legs, and one of her arms, with Zo curled up against the other, glaring at him.

"Don't cry mommy," Zo begged. "I'll read you a story!"

Usagi visibly steeled herself and calmed down. She too threw a glare at Mamoru, but he refused to feel guilty because he'd said no. All he wanted was for her to be okay, and if that meant she was angry with him, he would accept it. He had four Senshi backing him up at the moment.

"Usagi, when my mom comes we can check you over and make a decision then, but for now you have to stay still. We don't want to upset you. We really don't. But if you don't stay still it could get worse," Ami pleaded, her voice full of fear and pain.

"Fine," Usagi muttered. "I wasn't saying I wanted to run a marathon," she added under her breath, but everyone in the room could hear her.

Mamoru hid a grin. She had to be doing at least somewhat better. Her lips weren't blue anymore. The circles under her eyes weren't as pronounced after she'd taken a long nap. Just going to the shrine for a few hours had worn her out until she'd slept several more hours. It was nearing dinner time.

The phone rang and he went over to answer it. "Moshi moshi."

"Hey Mamoru, it's Naru. Give Usagi-chan the phone please."

"Um, okay?" He knew it sounded like a question. He didn't know how she'd gotten his phone number, or how she knew Usagi was with him. "It's Naru," he told Usagi.

He walked over and handed Usagi the cordless, and sat on the couch closest to the recliner. Nephrite turned a glare on him and tried to push him away with his hands. He picked the child up and whispered to behave. Protecting Usagi was well and fine, but rudeness was unacceptable.

"Naru?"

Thanks to his enhanced abilities he could still hear Naru's side of the conversation.

"Hey Usagi-chan. I need to come see you. I had to hound Motoki here into giving me Mamoru's number. I'm pretty sure he's figured out about you the same thing I have, and he's just trying to protect you, but if I don't get to see you I'm going to freak."

"Figured out what?" Usagi asked.

There was a snort and Mamoru hid a smirk. Her friend wasn't stupid by any means. "Usagi, it's not really the sort of thing you talk about in a crowded arcade. I'm coming over okay? Unazuki is going to cover for Motoki and I'm making him drive me over."

"Alright. I'll see you soon." The phone disconnected and Usagi looked over at Mamoru. "What do you think?"

"I think you have a really smart friend who cares about you very much," he said. "Motoki has known for most of the time," he added. "She loves you. She'll keep the secret."

"I know she will," Usagi said quietly. "I'm just worried how she'll react. When she sees me, I mean. I saw the way Motoki looked."

Mamoru hadn't thought about that. He looked her over carefully. She was no longer hidden under the baggy sweats. She was wearing a t-shirt and yoga pants. And she looked far too thin. There was nothing they could do about it at the moment.

* * *

Naru was quiet as the elevator doors closed behind them. Motoki hadn't said much either, but now he turned to her. He was carrying a tray of food that was almost enough to feed four people.

"I want to tell you in advance..." he trailed off and Naru raised her eyebrows at him.

"What?" she asked, feeling a bit nervous.

"She doesn't look very good right now. Just, don't panic."

"How bad are we talking?" Naru frowned now, even more worried. She'd been feeling something was wrong for a week, and it had grown worse and worse until she'd known if she didn't see her friend she would explode. "Is she injured?"

"Not exactly. She went through something. They'll have to explain it. She's so thin... it looks like the wind could break her in half."

Naru watched the floor numbers above the door, praying they hurried. When the doors finally opened she nearly ran out, dragging Motoki with her. She had to see Usagi, she just had to.

"Which way?" she asked impatiently.

When he pointed she took off. He stopped her in front of a door and she knocked. She heard what sounded like children laughing and Usagi's giggle and then Mamoru was opening the door and ushering her in. Naru hardly stopped to take her shoes off before she rushed past him, searching for Usagi.

She stopped breathing the moment she saw her best friend. Even her cheeks looked sunken. She had an IV in her arm, an oxygen hose in her nose, and even her hair looked sick. She was twig thin, and Naru's heart clenched at the thought that she could have lost her. By the looks of it that was still a possibility.

"What the hell?" she whispered.

Ami came and wrapped an arm around Naru's waist. "It's okay, she's getting better."

"I just saw her the day before vacation started. It's been, what, nine days?" She asked, looking at her best friend. Usagi nodded at her. "How did this happen?"

She had to lean heavily on Ami, who supported her carefully. She couldn't stop staring, looking up and down the tiny body. It was almost too much to believe.

"It's a bit of a long story," Ami warned.

Naru folded her arms under her breasts. "I'm not going anywhere," she said.

Meanwhile Motoki had handed Usagi the tray of food and she began eating, sharing the food with the four little boys who were crowded around her. They looked to be around four or so, and Naru wondered who they were. She gave each of them a chili cheese fry and they all smiled happily. She thought she one of them said "thanks mommy," and Naru wondered if she misheard.

"First, can I ask how you figured out Usagi's secret?" Makoto asked, and it had the ring of a test to Naru.

She snorted. "The first clue was the night my mother's jewelry store was attacked. How many superheroes know the names of the victims at attacks? Especially the first time they appear? And I can almost guarantee no one in Tokyo has survived as many attacks as I have. I know why I survived. Usagi's been sneaking around following me for months."

She saw Usagi's blush and snorted again. "Even if I didn't always see you, I could feel you."

Usagi tilted her head in question, her mouth too full of burger to ask.

"There's a reason the Negaverse fixated on me, I think. I didn't notice it at first, but more and more I noticed what people around me were feeling. Especially the people I'm closest to. For instance, I can tell you love all the people in this room, and that you would jump in front of a bullet for any one of us, but right now you are fixated on these kids. Tell me why."

Ami pulled her to sit on the couch. "Let her eat. I'll explain."

Naru nodded, looking at the bluenette. "Sure."

"You probably figured out that Mamoru was also a hero," she started.

"Yeah, around the time I realized he was in love with Usagi. I know about all of you, so you don't have to hide it."

Ami nodded this time, and she appeared to be thinking about how to start. "Mamoru was taken and held by the Negaverse. He was turned evil during that time unfortunately. After a few weeks we decided we should track him. When he was sent to attack us again we followed him back and attacked. During the battle all of us almost died, but Usagi saved us. Then the Dark Generals attacked us."

She sighed and looked over at the children, who were all watching and listening intently. "Except they were like Mamoru. They weren't really evil any more than him. Just brainwashed and flooded with dark energy. Being controlled by the leader, the hidden leader, of the Negaverse, a creature called Metallia. When they saw us they grew confused as they began to receive memories of our past lives. They realized who they were but couldn't stop themselves from attacking us, so they begged us to kill them."

The other girls were all sniffling and Ami had silent tears trailing down her cheeks. "Well, Usagi was able to save Mamoru by wiping out the evil with the Silver Crystal, which is what gives her the powers she has." She paused but Naru motioned her to continue. "All of us were sort of out of commission by then when Usagi had to face Queen Beryl. She was sort of the face of the Negaverse for Metallia. Anyways, she destroyed her, and then she and Mamoru took out Metallia together."

Naru wanted to ask how, but decided it could wait.

Ami glanced over at the children again. "Anyways, Mamoru was sad he couldn't save his men, and all of us were horrified and sad because they're our soulmates. So Usagi apparently made a Wish on the Silver Crystal, wanting them to be reborn with pure hearts. There was a sort of silvery portal and Usagi was sucked into it. Mamoru leapt in afterwards, but for three days and nights he searched and searched and couldn't find her. The rest of us were in and out, searching as well, but we couldn't find the portal. We had to make an excuse for her family, and had to make sure the people here were safe, so we searched in shifts."

Usagi was staring at Ami. Naru guessed she hadn't heard this part of the story.

"It was Rei and I down there when we heard Mamoru shouting and Usagi screaming in pain. She'd sort of appeared on the ground in front of him and both of them had come back, to the Negaverse I mean, not to Tokyo. We were searching when we heard them and called the others. They reached us just as we found the two of them." She looked over at Mamoru, who was standing behind the recliner Usagi was in.

"Mamoru was holding Usagi, who looked like she'd swallowed a whale. She was huge. And she was in a sort of shock. It was pretty obvious she couldn't figure out what was happening to her, even though she had a huge stomach. But the rest of us could tell she was in labor. In three days she had carried four babies to nearly full term. They were tiny when they came out, but she still ripped, and hemorrhaged. We thought she might die."

Ami paused and swallowed hard, upset at the memory. "In less than an hour she delivered all four of them. We sort of piled them on her and tied her and the babies to Mamoru with a shirt and he carried them all out."

Makoto cut in. "I noticed how sick she was when I helped her to the bathroom that first night. She was even thinner than she is now. Her lips had a blue tinge, and she wasn't breathing properly."

Mamoru frowned. "And because I didn't know just how bad it was, I was making it worse by feeding her energy. What she needed was rest and sleep and instead she was up taking care of four babies. They're just over two days old now," he frowned, "and should continue at an accelerated rate for at least five or six more days we think. Until they are the age they should be."

Naru stared over at Usagi. "Were you scared?" she asked.

Usagi nodded. "Especially when Jadeite didn't cry right away, and then when Zoicite was so quiet. He had a hard time gaining weight."

"I didn't mean for them silly," Naru said. "I meant for yourself."

Usagi frowned and then nodded again. "Oh. Yeah," she whispered. "I thought maybe I was dying."

"You almost did," Mamoru reminded her.

* * *

Doctor Mizuno smiled. "I think you're headed in the right direction. I wasn't expecting you to gain half a pound in a day, but I'm really happy you did. I think maybe it has something to do with the young man from the arcade, hmm?" she said looking over at Motoki. He and Naru were off to the side.

"I do feel better. It's easier to breathe now." Usagi admitted.

"A couple more days on near bedrest. If you want to play with the babies you get down on the floor with them and play. No running after them or anything. I suggest working on their knowledge base. They can all speak pretty fluently, and they seem to be doing well with certain innate skills, but they need things like math and science as well. Stimulate their minds as much as you can, and keep yourself as calm as possible." Doctor Mizuno pulled off her gloves.

Mamoru was feeling better about things now that he'd heard that. He stared down at Usagi, hoping to see the differences Doctor Mizuno could somehow see. There was no real visible change except the bags under her eyes were less pronounced and the lack of blue in her lips, but he would take that for now.

"Keep eating what you can. Just make sure not to eat so much you get sick. I think in a few days I'll take you off of bed rest if you keep this up. It will still be light duty and no fighting for a bit, but at least you'll be able to run and play with the kids."

"Thank you," Usagi said happily.

"I'm still a bit worried about your heart, though," the doctor continued. "It could be a problem for a while. I'm thinking we should monitor it several times a day, so I'll leave Ami to do that. And you'll be staying on the medication for a while. I will come back in two days, and I really hope by then you've gained the rest of that pound."

Usagi smiled and hugged her before Ami walked her out the door.

"This is good news," Mamoru said, tilting her chin up so he could kiss her. She smiled up at him and touched his cheek before turning to look at the boys. Mamoru couldn't help just staring at her. He knew how close he had come to losing her, and even now her health was at risk. He would never take a single second with her for granted.

"Youma!" Usagi said suddenly, and Mamoru watched as she frowned. The Mercury computer beeped then and Ami came rushing back. "You guys need to go. Naru and Motoki can stay with me."

Mamoru kissed her again before he stood and pulled a rose to henshin. A moment later it was Tuxedo Kamen who leapt from the balcony, followed by four Senshi. They raced across the city rooftops until they reached one of the three marked portals. A Youma, this one female, but with a flower growing from her head, was just standing up after attacking a young couple.

By now they had fought together so many times they were a well-oiled machine in efficiency. Even without Sailor Moon to take out the Youma, they knew what to do. Tuxedo Kamen threw a series of roses and vines to attack and capture the creature while the Senshi moved together.

"Mercury Power."

"Mars Power."

"Jupiter Power."

"Venus Power."

"Sailor PLANET ATTACK!" they yelled together. A cloud of dust was all that remained of the creature.

Tuxedo Kamen raced to the unconscious couple. He felt for a pulse on each of them and sighed with relief when he discovered they were both alright. They would recover. He sent a small amount of healing energy into them, enough so they would recover overnight instead of taking a week. The he pulled out his cell phone and called emergency services before he and the others slipped into the shadows.

"How did she know before the computer?" Mercury asked suddenly.

"I don't know, but I won't complain about it," Mars answered. "We need to get back to her. The others don't know her like we do."

Tuxedo Kamen nodded and agreed. "Unfortunately, she'll press beyond what the doctor said she could do."

Jupiter frowned. "She just loves them so much," she whispered.

"Well, we love her that much," Venus said, a determined frown on her face.

"I see flashing lights. The ambulance is here, let's go." Mercury said.

The five heroes took off back toward the apartment.

* * *

"Nuh uh!" screamed Zoicite. "I wove her mowa."

His claims of loving his mommy more were met by open hostility from his brothers of course. Motoki hid a smile. They were rather funny and this was the cutest argument he had ever heard.

Nephrite started yelling. "I woves her mostest!" he claimed.

"Nuh uh! Me!" Kunzite yelled, looking as though he might hit his brother.

Jadeite crawled into Usagi's lap, effectively keeping her sitting, for which Motoki was grateful as she'd appeared to be ready to get up and intervene. "I woves mommy mostestest," he claimed.

"Nuh uh!" came three other little voices.

"Me!" shouted Kunzite. "My mommy!"

"Me!" argued Nephrite, and from nowhere he pulled an umbrella and appeared ready to hit his brother with it before Motoki snatched it from his hand.

"Boys!" Naru's shout made all four of them turn. "How about you all love her the same. She loves all of you equally."

They looked at her curiously for a moment, then turned back to each other. Zoicite had climbed into her lap within seconds and was now attempting to shove Jadeite to the floor. "My mommy!"

"Mine!" Jadeite glared at his brother and shoved back.

Poor Usagi looked baffled. "But you're all my babies and I love all of you," she said.

Four sets of eyes turned and stared at her. They gathered closer, Nephrite and Kunzite now climbing into her lap with the others. Four little boys hugged her tightly until Motoki was worried they might hurt her with their enthusiasm. But Usagi just grinned and gathered all four into her arms.

"My babies," she said happily, and cuddled them close.

Motoki went to the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee. He didn't know how long Youma battles lasted, but he wanted to make sure he was awake to take care of Usagi and the kids until the others got back. By the time he made it back to the living room all four of the kids were sleeping, cuddled together all over Usagi, and her own eyes were closed, her head resting on top of Nephrite's.

* * *

 **Updated Author's Notes:** I hope I cleared up a couple confusing bits of dialogue here. When I reread them I realized they were too bunched together so I've put in some natural breaks.


	5. Mommy's Gonna Buy You A Mocking Bird

**Updated 3/6/20**

* * *

 **A WISH  
Chapter Five  
Mommy's Gonna Buy You A Mocking Bird  
**

* * *

Watching Usagi sleep shouldn't have been quite so fascinating. She was simply sitting, reclined in the chair, with four boys, all of whom appeared to be around four or so, sprawled across her lap and chest. Her head rested gently on the curly cinnamon locks of Nephrite. Zoicite had pulled one of her arms over his chest, his strawberry blonde hair partially covering his face. Kunzite was wrapped around one of her legs, his arms clutching at Usagi as though he would never let her go, his white blonde hair contrasting with the black of her pants. Jadeite was snuffling softly, his blonde head snuggled under her arm with his face pressed into her belly as he occasionally kicked one foot as though fighting off an invisible foe.

Minako had taken about a dozen photos of the scene, and Naru had several in her phone as well. The girls were all gathered around the living room or kitchen, busy on various tasks to care for their friend or the rapidly growing children.

Mamoru, standing only a few feet away, was quite obviously entranced. The look of adoration and love on his face made Naru want to cry. His entire world was wrapped up in her little blonde friend, and she was quite sure that if something happened to Usagi, he would not survive the pain. She had never seen anything quite like it, though Usagi's own parents came close.

Naru noticed something she hadn't seen earlier. Sitting on Usagi's left hand ring finger, was an engagement ring. It was a simple thing, a pink diamond shaped as a heart with two clear diamonds to either side. The band was white gold, and etched with vines and roses. She sighed. Naru knew that ring well. It had been sold several months before, right after the attack on the jewelry store. She hadn't known then who purchased it, but looking at Mamoru now she was rather amazed. He must have known even then that he loved her.

Which begged the question, why had he teased her so horribly?

Naru grinned when he adjusted her oxygen hose and checked her IV. He absolutely doted on her. She knew Usagi had long felt the same way about him, and now, understanding that he had been taken by the Negaverse, she finally got why her best friend had been so depressed for so long. Usagi was the type of person who loved very deeply. She didn't take half measures.

With a sigh Naru stretched. She'd been sitting and staring for a long time. Soon she would have to get up and go home, but she wanted another chance to talk to Usagi first.

Motoki had disappeared when the girls and Mamoru returned, and Naru was relatively sure he had gone off to get her more tempting foods. She'd seen some of the things Mamoru had been pushing her to eat that afternoon, and they were not foods Usagi would like.

With a start, Jadeite jerked awake, stared around wildly, and began to cry. Instantly Usagi was awake, but Rei reached him first, and he was pulled into her arms in a caring cuddle as he cried. He held tight to the fiery miko, wrapping her hair around one of his hands, and sobbed into her shoulder.

"Shhh, Jadeite, it's okay," she murmured. "You're safe."

"Rei," he whispered, and clung even harder. "I member," he said sadly. Naru watched Rei's face crumple and she sank to the floor, clinging even harder. She stifled a sob of her own as the two of them rocked together, silently weeping.

"It's okay Jed. I've got you. They're just ghosts, memories. Nothing like that can ever happen again," she promised. "Don't you be afraid. I'm not going to let it happen again, okay?"

Jadeite pulled back and stared into her eyes, his little face covered with tear streaks as they locked gazes. Finally he nodded and rested his head on her shoulder again. Rei began to hum a soft tune under her breath and eventually the little one fell asleep. She brought him into the bedroom, soon followed by the other girls bringing the other boys after her.

All four girls stayed in the room with the children for a long time, and Naru realized something very sad but important was happening. The boys were remembering their pasts. For better or worse, those memories were surfacing, and she was sure Usagi and Mamoru would be busy dealing with nightmares and flashbacks over the next few days.

Naru's eyes clashed with Usagi's. The blonde young woman had tears pouring down her own cheeks, and was staring wildly, as though she wished she could take the pain from the children. They all knew however, that it was something they couldn't take. It had to be faced and dealt with before any healing could happen.

"I think the hardest part is that the Shitennou were forced to kill the Senshi in their first life, and the girls had to kill them this past time," Usagi said sadly. "They have so much to overcome," she added with a sniffle. "But I couldn't let them go. Not like that. They deserved a chance for a real life."

Naru nodded, and turned to see Motoki, who was staring towards the bedroom, a sad look in his eyes. She hadn't heard him return, but realized he must have been there to witness the whole scene.

"They're so sad," he whispered. "And afraid."

She felt her jaw drop as she stared at the arcade worker in shock. "You felt it too?" she asked. She had caught the feelings from Rei and Jadeite, but wasn't aware he could feel anything.

Motoki nodded, not speaking for a long time. "I always feel things from people," he said finally. "I always know," he added, then turned to look at Usagi and Mamoru and a small smile crept onto his face. "I knew before either of them did," he added.

* * *

Usagi stretched and yawned, coming awake almost all at once. Something didn't feel right and it had pulled her out of a sound sleep.

She peered down to where the children had been put to bed between herself and Mamoru and nearly screamed. They were gone. Mamoru was still sleeping peacefully, and the girls had all gone home the night before. Worried, she shook Mamoru awake as she climbed out of the bed. She tore the oxygen mask off her face and shook him again.

She was still a bit weak and tired, and her legs didn't want to hold her, but she had to make sure the children were okay. Mamoru frowned as he sat up, and stared at her for a long moment before blinking rapidly.

"The boys are gone," Usagi hissed, and grabbed the now empty IV drip to carry it out with her as she hurried from the room as fast as her legs could carry her. She had barely made it past the door when Mamoru reached her and caught her up, carrying her out with him as they searched.

Then they reached the kitchen and both of them stared in shock. The boys, now physically around five years old, were all busily working together in the kitchen, making breakfast.

Unfortunately, it was unlike any breakfast Usagi had ever seen before. There were six bowls lined up along the edge of the counter, all rather large, with stirring spoons sticking out of them. They were filled to overflowing with all manner of things. A mixture of cereal, pancake mix, uncooked spaghetti noodles, flour and sugar, rice, and several things she had yet to identify, flowed over the edges of the bowls and onto the counter where it was spilling onto the kitchen floor.

Nephrite had an upturned bag of rice in his little arms and was pouring from one bowl to the next. Not much actually landed inside. Nearby, Jadeite sat on the kitchen floor, a skillet at his feet, and he was breaking eggs into it, one after another, filling it to the brim with the shells as much as the yolk and whites of the eggs. Zoicite was stirring something that looked like spaghetti sauce in another pan, making quiet a mess of himself, the floor and counters, and all the cabinet doors as he spun the spoon around and around wildly.

Meanwhile, Kunzite, who was obviously the ringleader of the expedition, had a baking dish filled with what looked like every fruit Mamoru had purchased a few days before, partially cut, and was in the process of putting it into the oven, with a plastic spatula still inside the pan. On top of the stove something that was quite blue was boiling over and making thick smoke in the kitchen.

"Quick," Usagi whispered, "get the camera before the smoke detector goes off."

Mamoru, who was frowning wildly, set her on her feet and hurried away, returning shortly to take video evidence of the boys latest stunt. When a series of pictures and videos had been taken, Mamoru handed her the camera, just as the smoke detector began sounding. Usagi filmed the boys reaction to the sound, which was mostly shock and fright. And then four little boys saw her in the doorway and raced to her for protection from the very loud noise.

Mamoru was busy trying to rescue what remained of his kitchen. Usagi urged the children to go out into the living room with her, and opened the balcony door to let the smoke out of the apartment. It was noxious smelling, and she wondered exactly what Kunzite had been boiling. She hurried to both bedrooms and opened the windows, leaving the doors wide so that the smoke would be pulled outside.

Within a few moments the alarm stopped making the horrid screeching sound, and Usagi relaxed, before settling on the couch and being swarmed by the children, who were still very nervous.

She sighed. She knew they were trying to do something nice, but she still had to scold them for using the stove and oven without an adult. Honestly, as kind and sweet as it was of them to make breakfast for them, the fact that they had been using knives without adult supervision was also a major problem. And whatever had been in the pan on the stove was obviously not food. It looked like Drain-O. So they had to be taught about chemicals.

She settled the kids into a line on the floor in front of her, and sighed again before speaking.

"Boys… I want to thank you for trying to do something nice," she started. All four nodded, though they still looked a bit frightened.

"Welcome," they chorused.

"I have to tell you though, I am a little upset." She wished she didn't have to scold them. "You touched knives, and used the stove and oven. That was very dangerous and you could have gotten hurt, or even started a fire."

The boys frowned, looking worried now. She didn't want to punish them for trying to do something nice. She did need to make sure they knew not to do some of those things again.

"From now on, you have to stay out of the kitchen unless one of us is there with you. None of you ever learned to cook. You don't know how to use an oven, or what things in the kitchen are poisonous."

"What's poisnus?" asked Nephrite, sounding concerned.

"Poisonous means it could make you very sick, possibly even kill you. Some things in the kitchen or bathroom can do that, do you understand?" Usagi saw them all nodding emphatically and knew she had gotten through to them.

"Okay, now, there is a bit of a mess to clean up. We can help you do that, and then maybe later Makoto can give all of you some lessons. How does that sound?"

"We can clean it," Kunzite said, his little face a mask of seriousness. "You sit and tell us what to do!"

Usagi frowned, but nodded and agreed with the plan. Even the children appeared to want her inactive. "Fine, but later I get to torture you with math!"

Three of the boys gazed at her in abject horror while Zoicite clapped his hands excitedly and squealed in delight. Usagi rolled her eyes. He was going to be just like Ami and Mamoru.

* * *

Rei sat in front of the Great Fire, staring into the flames without seeing. Normally she would have been on point, but after realizing Jadeite was already regaining his memories she was nervous. There were some memories she felt it was far too soon to face. Memories of intense battles, of horrible events, and of sad and sweet moments that he was just not ready for. She prayed fervently that he did not relive their deaths too quickly.

Beryl. That woman had caused so much pain in two lifetimes. She had taken and twisted the man she had loved so much. Tortured him into obedience. He had held out for so long, but in the end he had been unable to fight off Metallia's dark energy.

Queen. Self-proclaimed, but not in truth. Beryl was no queen. She was a selfish, spoiled girl who had wanted a man that wasn't hers and when she didn't get her way, she had broken loose Metallia and destroyed the solar system. Nine planets, several moons, the sun. All had once thrived with life. All had once been wonderful and beautiful… until Beryl. Now only the Earth was inhabited, and there were far too many people to sustain.

Beryl was gone, but dozens of Youma remained. Usagi was still too weak to destroy them all with the crystal, which meant they would be busy with battles for several more weeks at least as the creatures escaped through open portals. She had no idea how to close them yet. She just hoped Ami came up with a solution.

Rei stood, stretched, and rubbed her lower back. Moving quickly, she set up a few extra pillows around the great fire, and then hurried out to see if Makoto had arrived. The boys training would begin in earnest. Not just physical and spiritual, but the mental aspects of being a warrior, and their education would start as well.

They had discussed it the night before.

Usagi would handle teaching them teamwork and she and Minako would focus on battle strategy as well. Rei would handle their spiritual training. Mamoru and Makoto would work on martial arts and swordsmanship. Ami would handle their educational needs with help from Mamoru. And she and Mamoru would also teach them basic first aid.

Luna and Artemis had things they wanted to teach as well, but the advisors had been rather vague about it, and Rei wasn't sure why. They had things to tell the Inner Senshi as well, which apparently did not include Usagi. She wondered exactly what the two cats were thinking. They wanted the boys and the Inners for a short time without the prince and princess, which was very strange.

* * *

Ami stared at the newest readout on the Mercury computer as the bus traveled closer to Mamoru's apartment. She had it hidden behind a large textbook she was pretending to study. Relief filled her as her suspicions were confirmed. Whatever had been powering the dark kingdom since Metallia's defeat was fading quickly. The structure of tunnels and caverns was shrinking in on itself. Hopefully the Youma would be forced out of hiding and they could dispatch them quickly.

The bus stopped and she hurriedly hid the computer in her subspace pocket and closed the book, tucking it into her bag before climbing down out of the bus. She knew it was going to be a long day, with four children to teach, and training to be done for the girls as well. Mamoru and Usagi had a pass from training for a few days, and Ami was thankful.

Honestly, she didn't think it would be possible to tear Mamoru away from the petite blonde for more than a minute in any case, and Usagi still needed to be resting. She was terrified her friend would put too much strain on her heart and they wouldn't be able to save her. It was so bad that they weren't sending her home yet. Luna and Artemis had been forced to do a number on her parents, for the third time in ten days.

Ami didn't understand exactly how the cats worked with memory, but they obviously knew what they were doing. Now, as she rode the elevator up to Mamoru's apartment, she was forced to wonder why they had their memories of the Silver Millennium when they woke and the girls had not. The only one with even a clue had been Minako. Usagi and Mamoru had both been plagued by dreams that helped them remember, but the rest of them had remained blissfully ignorant until the night Mamoru had been taken and Usagi had released the Silver Crystal.

She opened the apartment door and was caught by the scent of caustic chemicals that had obviously been burning. It smelled like someone had tried to cook Drain-O and burn plastic. Her eyes watered. She saw the balcony door was wide open, as well as both windows in the living room, and she could feel the breeze that meant other windows were open as well.

She made her way to the kitchen and stood there for several moments, her mouth agape, as she looked in on what could only be called a food tsunami. It was an absolute disaster. Usagi sat at the counter, gently wiping it with a dry cloth, while Mamoru and the children swept and wiped down the rest of the room.

There were no words. None. She couldn't figure out what to say. Usagi realized she was there and turned to grin at her.

"Hey Ami, the kids made us breakfast. Want some?" Usagi broke into giggles.

Ami supposed the look on her face must have been funny, but she still couldn't figure out what to say. Instead, she pulled out her cell phone and snapped some pictures, which she promptly sent to Makoto as well as a plea to teach the children how to cook.

* * *

Makoto grinned at the sensei as he handed her the package. With a respectful bow and a nod of thanks she bid him goodbye and left. It was amazing how quickly he had come through for her.

She looked inside several times as she made her way to the shrine. Ami and Minako would help gather the boys while she and Rei set up for their training. She was quite happy with her surprise.

Inside her bundle were wooden practice swords in three sizes so that the boys didn't have to wait as they grew so quickly. There were a few other weapons as well, that she was excited to teach them about. Grinning gleefully, she almost ran through the park, taking her usual shortcut to the Jinja and quickly raced through the streets. The stairs were an easy climb, and soon she was setting up her training yard.

Nephrite was already showing an early inclination to use double blades in his fighting. That was something she had admired from afar in their life during the millennial kingdom. Now she would help him regain the skill he had once taught her.

She met Rei as she made her way up the stone steps of the Jinja, happy to see her so early. The others wouldn't be much longer, she knew, and they had a lot of work they wanted to get through that day. Hopefully Usagi would be able to rest throughout the training, though there were some portions she would be teaching herself. That made Makoto happy. She knew Usagi had felt a bit excluded the day before.

She heard a beep on her phone and pulled it out of her pocket. "Oh kami! Rei, you have to see this!"

She held the phone out to Rei, who scanned through a couple of the pictures and let out a bark of laughter. Mamoru's kitchen was a disaster. She couldn't hold back a laugh of her own, staring at the mess.

She was glad she didn't have to clean that one, but she mentally added cooking skills to the list of things to teach the boys. They would be very busy over the next few days. Most things they only had to remind them of, like the basics of martial arts, but there were some skills that they had never learned in their previous lives, and they needed them to survive in the modern world.

"I think they might be a few minutes late," Rei said with a grin. Makoto could only nod as she was still laughing herself.

* * *

 **Updated Author's Note:** Teach me not to run spell check one last time! I found seventeen spelling errors in this chapter. Seventeen! Wow! So, it's all cleaned up for you now.

 **Original Author's Note:** I don't know if there is a Japanese equivalent to Drain-O, but these events were actually taken from two real-life incidents. The Drain-O portion was from a friend's daughter who couldn't read and thought she was making soup (she was five, so it is understandable). The rest of the mess was from when my son tried to cook breakfast for me and his dad. I laughed til I cried. Thankfully the knives were on top of the fridge out of his reach and there was a child latch on the oven so he couldn't try to cook. He was three, possibly four at the time and the mix of rice and flour and cereal and literally anything on the shelf he could reach took us several hours to clean. But we really couldn't be mad at him for doing something nice. Still, we made sure he knew not to cook without us.


	6. Out Came The Sun

**Updated 3/6/20**

* * *

 **All Previous Chapters Have Been Edited and Updated!**

* * *

 **A WISH  
Chapter Six  
Out Came The Sun... **

* * *

Minako walked into a disaster zone. No one had answered when she'd knocked on the door, and now she understood why. Ami and Mamoru were helping the boys clean the floor, the stove, the cupboards, and the counters. Usagi sat sullenly on a stool at the counter, her oxygen hose slightly askew and a frown on her face. It was obvious, to Minako at least, that she had been attempting to do more than what the doctor allowed, which meant Mamoru had probably been forced to remind her of the rules… Poor Usagi. Poor Mamoru.

She reached out and hugged Usagi as soon as she was in reach. "How bad was this before I got here?" she asked, and Usagi grinned and pulled out the camera. Watching the playback made Minako laugh with delight.

"That's priceless. They made you breakfast. It's so sweet!"

"It really was," Usagi said. "I felt really bad because I had to scold them about touching knives and the stove and chemicals. The blue stuff in that pot is Drain-o, and there was a spatula in the oven. If I hadn't woken up when I did…" she let the thought trail off and Minako shivered.

"Well I'm glad you have the mom instincts. Your mom seems to have them a lot."

Usagi nodded. "She does. I swear she's almost caught me coming back from a fight a dozen times."

Minako pushed back her sleeves and waded into the kitchen through the mess on the floor. She grabbed a loaf of bread, a jar of peanut butter and a jar of jelly and brought them back to Usagi. "Can you make us all some sandwiches while we clean?"

Usagi looked at her gratefully and went to work. By the time she was done the entire loaf was gone and there were one and a half sandwiches for each of the teens, and one for each of the little ones. They talked and laughed together as they ate and cleaned, and Minako pulled Usagi's stool in front of the sink and let her get started on the dishes. She was going to have a talk with Mamoru if it was the last thing she did.

When the mess was cleaned, they still had to go to the Jinja, which meant they had to get ready to leave. Getting four children dressed in clean clothes, hands and faces washed, and everything prepared for them to go was much more difficult than it sounded. And it sounded pretty darn difficult. Chasing Nephrite down to take away the broom, which he was using as a sword, again, had taken more than five minutes, even with him giggling like crazy.

Zoicite had insisted he needed his books, so Ami was busy helping him pack a bag of them. Kunzite had simply let her get him ready with no problems, but Jadeite… that one had disappeared on them… again. They had eventually found him behind the dresser in the bedroom, which he had slid out about three inches. Since none of them knew how he could have done that, and they hadn't even noticed it had been done, the search took even longer than normal.

At one point Mamoru and Minako were both in the spare room looking. She took the opportunity to pull Mamoru to the side and remind him that even though Usagi couldn't be up and about, there were things she could do to help that wouldn't put any stress on her heart. He nodded and asked her to remind him if he got too bad. She instantly agreed and they went back to their search.

It was finally Usagi, who fake cried at the top of her voice that her baby was missing and that she was so sad, who got him to come out. Minako, who had been in the bedroom when he slid out from behind the dresser and went running to comfort 'mommy,' was absolutely amazed. First, that he had fit behind there at all. Second, that he had gotten in and out so easily. She peeked behind it and found it was several extra inches away from the wall and behind the drawers was actually a small space. She gave this information to Mamoru, who added it to their ever growing list of insane hiding places.

Ami checked on Usagi's heart, making notes in a little book, and changed out her IV bags. Usagi didn't complain, and she was smiling and seemed a little happier than she had been when Minako arrived. She knew she would have to remind the others of what she had told Mamoru. Besides, if they wanted to keep her still, it would be best to keep her busy at the same time.

Once all four boys were dressed and had their shoes on, it was time to cart them down the elevator and load them into the car. The elevator ride was long and annoying as she hadn't managed to stop Kunzite and Nephrite, who were the tallest, from pressing every single button. So the elevator stopped at every floor, making poor Zoicite cry because, as he said, his 'tomach was fallin,' and it made him feel awful.

She and Ami corralled the boys carefully as they brought them to the car, because it was a parking garage after all. Minako slipped Zoicite a lemon candy for his tummy before she grabbed his and Kunzite's hands. Maybe it was unfair of her to leave Ami with Jadeite and Nephrite, who tended to be the hardest to catch, but her friend had been busy with Zoicite's books instead of chasing those two down.

Minako struggled with the seatbelts in the car. In her opinion the booster seats were the most frustrating thing about the Shitennou being children again. She was thankful it would only last a short time. Kunzite tried to snuggle against her as she buckled him in and she giggled. He was still a bit freaked over the loud sound the smoke detector had made, and he had told her about it several times.

"My Mina!" he said and hugged her as she leaned over him to fix the seatbelt of Zoicite, who had his face buried in a book.

Mina rolled her eyes. Zoicite was going to be just like Ami and Mamoru. She told Zo to put the book down before the car started or it would make his tummy hurt worse. He explained that it was a 'tomach,' not a tummy, and put the book behind him.

Ami had the others and Jed and Nephrite were already buckled by the time she had finished, thankfully, so she climbed in, sitting between the seats since she didn't want to walk to the Jinja. Ami climbed in on the other side and grinned at her. They both felt rather silly, but they hadn't wanted to leave the entire task to their friends.

Mamoru loaded Usagi into the front seat and pulled her oxygen tank out of his subspace pocket, putting the mask on her face with such a tender look it almost hurt to see. They were so adorable together it just made her heart melt. The way they loved each other so much… It was beautiful.

* * *

Mamoru smiled at Usagi. She had her arms crossed and wore a glare. When he chuckled she looked as though she might bite him, but he wasn't giving in. He loved her far too much for that.

"I already told you," he explained, "you can walk to and from the car the minute the doctor says it's okay, and not a moment sooner."

Usagi stuck her tongue out at him. Several giggles from the back seat followed her action, and when Mamoru looked in the rearview mirror all four boys were sticking their tongues out at each other. He laughed and nodded for Usagi to look. Thankfully the image put a smile on her face as they had arrived at the Jinja.

Ami and Minako looked extremely uncomfortable. He had been thinking for a while it was time for a different vehicle, and now he was sure it was necessary. Even without the boys being little, four fully grown Shitennou, or five Senshi would barely fit in the car. And Motoki couldn't take every day off of work, though he was planning to come by that afternoon with another heaping meal for Usagi.

That had to be his and Mamoru's little secret. He couldn't bear seeing her so miserable, choking down foods she hated, and he thought she needed the extra fat and protein, so he'd been calling Motoki for extra meals as often as his friend could manage to get away. And since Motoki had a soft spot for Usagi it wasn't very hard to convince him.

Mamoru already had two milkshakes in his subspace pocket for her.

He bent and kissed Usagi before going around to get her out of the car. He hid a smile as Minako and Ami unfolded themselves from what had to be almost painful positions. The two wrangled the four boys, making them all get out on the side closest to the stairs to avoid them being in the road. Then Minako hollered for a race and they all took off.

Usagi put her arms around his neck when he lifted her. He had to put the oxygen machine and IV bags on her lap.

He was thrilled Naru had found the oxygen machine at a home medical store. It was lightweight and Usagi could carry it as needed. Naru had picked it up for him and even showed him how it worked. Her grandmother used one so she was familiar with it.

Carrying Usagi up the stairs was still far too easy. He couldn't really tell if she had gained weight. She didn't feel any different. He decided to have Ami scan her later. Usagi smiled up at him when they reached the top.

"I'm sorry I was being a pain," she said quietly. "I don't like sitting around doing nothing. But it isn't your fault."

"Maybe not, but I can find other ways for you to help. I can't keep constantly sending the girls to the store for kids clothes… Those can be ordered online and delivered. And they are all going to need outfits when they are fully grown too. Maybe you could work on that next time you have to sit around."

Usagi's eyes lit up with excitement. "That's a great idea," she said enthusiastically.

"Also, I was wondering about the wedding," Mamoru said as he carried her inside the Jinja. "I have no idea what we need, so that's mostly going to be up to you."

She looked like he had handed her a lifetime supply of chocolate and manga. She clapped happily and grinned up at him. Once she was settled on a soft couch he sat next to her and kissed her softly. She looked so beautiful even as frail and sick as she was.

"I love you Usako."

"I love you Mamo-chan."

He kissed her, loving the feel of her soft lips and the way her hand ran through his hair. When he lifted his head she blinked up at him and smiled. almost without thought he reached out and gently tugged one of her pigtails.

Luna hopped up onto the couch beside them and rubbed her head under Usagi's chin in a show of affection. "You look so much better Usagi-chan!"

Mamoru realized the cat hadn't seen Usagi at all the day before. He wondered where she had been.

"I missed you Luna!" Usagi gathered the little cat into her arms and stroked her fur.

"Well I had things to get done," Luna said. "I had to help Artemis with the new communicators, and making mini computers for you, Mamoru, and Zoicite."

Usagi smiled. "Me?"

The cat nodded. "You wanted a better way to deal with battle strategy. This is it. You can enter everything on the computer and it will run the simulation so everyone can see."

"Thanks Luna," Usagi hugged her friend and Mamoru couldn't help but grin.

"Should we get started on the lessons?" Luna asked.

Mamoru shook his head. "I think the boys need time this morning. Something is on their minds. In the meantime, Usagi has some videos and photos that are sure to make you laugh.

Luna arched an eyebrow at him but Usagi already had the camera out and a huge grin on her face. He handed her a snack of hard boiled eggs and she munched away while she showed off.

* * *

Usagi wanted to scream. It had been nearly an hour since they'd arrived at the Jinja and the boys were far too quiet. She could tell they were struggling, but she was stuck on the couch, unable to go to them.

"They're going through so much," she whispered to Ami. "I wish I knew what they were thinking so I could help them."

Ami nodded as she changed out Usagi's IV. "Me too. I get the feeling there is more going on than just the memories. They've all been quiet since we got here."

"Maybe we need to have a talk with them. Kun keeps pacing, Neph is just sitting there, Jed hasn't stopped crying in ten minutes, and Zo… he looks like he wants to cry or scream."

"They need a few more minutes Usako," Mamoru said. "Whatever it is that's bothering them is about to boil over, but they need time to think it through. They may look like five or six year olds, and even talk like it, but I think their minds are much older than that already."

Usagi could only sigh. He was probably right, but that didn't mean she had to like it. She wanted her babies smiling and happy and driving her insane with their wild antics. She kept a careful watch on them, waiting for the right moment.

* * *

Kunzite was remembering things. Things that were scary and sad. There were happy things too, but not as many as the scary. He wanted to run to mommy or daddy or his Mina. But he felt bad because some thing made him realize he had been mean to them.

He didn't want to remember. He wanted to think of happy stuff, like the way mommy hugged him, or how daddy tossed him up and caught him, or how his Mina giggled and gave him treats. He wanted to think about eating until his tummy hurt and finding frogs like Rei had said.

Kunzite wasn't sure what everything he remembered meant, but some of it was really bad. Hurting mommy and daddy and Mina. He rubbed his eyes. It was making him sad. And his head kept hurting when he remembered. He didn't understand and he wanted it to stop.

And he made mommy sick. Him and his brothers. He heard Ami when she told Naru. She was sick because she had them. It wasn't fair. Mommy was special and loved them bunches and bunches and he just wanted to make her smile and be happy. He wanted her to get better.

It looked like his brothers were thinking the same thing. All of them kept looking at mommy. She looked worried and a little sad. Zoicite looked like he might cry. He gulped back his own tears and started moving toward his smallest brother.

* * *

Nephrite was feeling strange. His head hurt a little and every time it did weird things flashed in front of his eyes. Some were monsters that made him want to shake in fear. A big black cloud of meanness that made him hurt. A strange glass coffin that made him remember pain. Lots of pain.

Hurting his Mako. Attacking his mommy and daddy. Scary things that made him want to cry. He bit his lip and tried to think of something else. Nothing worked. He followed his Mako into the room where mommy was. She still looked really sick. He wanted her to get better.

Not sure what else to do he sat down and put his head back. He didn't feel like playing with his blades or climbing a tree or digging in the sand. He wanted his mommy, but it was his fault she was sick.

Nephrite wanted to cry, but he didn't want to upset mommy. Mommy was special and he loved her. He didn't want her to be sick anymore. Daddy said she had to stay really still and not get upset too much. So he sat still and just thought about things.

His lip quivered and he sniffled, but he had to be strong. He had to stay strong for mommy, cause he loved her.

* * *

Jadeite was sad. He knew his Rei wouldn't let the bad stuff happen to him anymore… but there were bad things he remembered every time he closed his eyes. And sometimes his head hurt and he remembered stuff he didn't want to.

He clung to his Rei and cried. He didn't like what he saw. He had hurt people. Lots of people. And mommy and daddy and his Rei and the other girls. He couldn't stop sniffling.

He felt really bad. He heard Ami the night before. Mommy was only sick cause she brought them back. But he didn't think he was good. If he wasn't good, then mommy shouldn't have brought him back.

He didn't know what to do. He knew mommy was special and loved him and his brothers. He didn't want to hurt her or make her sick. He just clung to his Rei. He felt better when he was close to her.

His brothers all looked sad. He wondered if they heard what Ami said. Were they bad boys?

* * *

Zoicite wanted his Ami. She was with mommy though, and mommy was sick. They had to take care of her so she could get better. He sniffled. It was his fault mommy was sick. But his mommy shouldn't be sick.

His head hurt and he remembered stuff he didn't want to. He remembered a glass cage, but it didn't make sense. He went in normal and came out bad. He remembered hurting people… lots of people, even though part of him was trying to stop. And he hurt his mommy and daddy and his Ami.

"What's the matter?" Kunzite asked. His brother put an arm around him and hugged really tight before backing up to look at him.

"I hurted peepew!" Zoicite sobbed, staring at the ground. "I hurted Mommy and Daddy and... and... and…" he looked over to the side where Ami was busy changing mommy's IV. "I hurted my Ami!" he wailed.

Ami heard him and ran over. He reached up for her and hugged tight.

"Its okay Zo. I've got you. Its okay. Shhh. Nothing bad like that is going to happen again. It wasn't your fault. Do you hear me? None of that was your fault."

"Really?" he asked, sniffling.

"Really. I think we all need to have a talk."

She waved to the other boys and brought them all to mommy. They climbed up and mommy cuddled them.

All the others gathered close and daddy started to talk.

"Do you boys remember the glass coffin?"

Zo and his brothers nodded.

"You remember how it hurt and after a while nothing made sense anymore?"

"Uh huh." Zo said quietly. "And then I didn't member my Ami loveded me," he whispered.

"Exactly. Daddy was put in one too, so I know how you feel. It was scary and I couldn't think. I tried to hold on to my memories, to something good. But it was hard and I was afraid I might hurt your mommy. And I kept thinking about how her hair looks like dumplings and noodles."

"Did you hurt mommy?" Kunzite asked quietly.

"Yes. The bad stuff they put in me made me hurt her. But she was able to heal me. Make the bad stuff go away."

"How," asked Jed.

"With this." Mommy pulled out a crystal that sparkled in the light.

"How come the shiny couldn't save us too?" Zo asked, feeling confused.

"We were all too far away," Ami explained. "The monster, Metallia was making you fight us. But you started to remember and…" his Ami started to cry so he climbed off mommy's lap and hugged her.

"You boys asked them to kill you. It was the only way you could save them. Mommy was busy fighting me because I was still sick with the dark energy. They didn't want to hurt you, but you couldn't stop yourselves and if Metallia broke free everyone in the world would have been sick like us." Daddy looked sad.

"So, then after you were gone the girls tried to reach us, but they couldn't get there. And mommy used the crystal to free me. Then we had to fight against Beryl and Metallia. When mommy learned you were dead and saw how sad we all were she made a really big wish."

"To bring us back," Kunzite said.

"And it hurted her." Nephrite added.

"We made mommy sick," Jadeite said.

"She could have died," Zoicite explained.

"Oh… boys, is that what you think? No! It wasn't you that made me sick. None of that was your fault. And if I had to I would do it all over again. I love you. We all love you very much. We wanted you back! I chose to make that wish and I would make it again and again because you are special and important to me and I just love you so so much!"

Mommy reached out for hugs. All four of them held her tight. She was mommy. Special and important too and they all loved her. They would do anything for mommy!

Zoicite started to understand. His mommy thought the same way about him and his brothers. Suddenly he felt a lot better. Being sick wasn't his fault, and hurting mommy wasn't his fault. He snuggled in close to her and got more hugs.

* * *

Motoki and Naru arrived at the Jinja to find four boys standing straight and tall staring intently at Makoto who was showing them where to put their hands on the hilt of a sword. Motoki watched in fascination. He could sense a change in the boys. Something important had happened, though he didn't know what it was. But now they looked much happier than when he had seen them last.

He nodded to Makoto and went inside, removing his shoes carefully while juggling a tray of food. He had brought enough lunch for everyone and he hoped the boys would come and eat while it was hot. Naru was sitting next to Usagi by the time he got there. He put the tray on the table and went to Mamoru to let him know there was food for everyone.

The sounds of a giggling Usagi on the video she was playing drew his attention and he hurried over to see. "That mess is epic!" Naru said.

"Wait for it. The smoke alarm is about to go off," Mamoru told her, looking over their shoulders now alongside Motoki.

The image of four startled little boys racing for mommy came through and Motoki laughed till his sides ached. "Blackmail for when they misbehave," he whispered gleefully. "That is just hilarious," he added, wiping his eyes.

Once the camera was put away and everyone was inside around the table, the white cat, Artemis, started talking.

"Naru, Motoki, we think the two of you should have these." The cat did a strange little backflip and two wrist watches landed in front of them. His was black and Naru's was white. "They are communicators. There is a panic button if you are in danger that will ping all the others with your location. If you press it, leave the watch open so we can see and hear what is happening."

Motoki nodded and opened the watch. Inside was one red button. On one side was a button that looked like the earth, and on the other side a button that looked like the moon. There were many other buttons, all with symbols on them that he didn't understand.

"This is a basic model we created for friends and family who know the secret. Anyone who knows is in more danger. And I'm sure you both realize you have been involved in more attacks than the average person."

"Yeah, I caught that," Motoki said, frowning.

"I still say its because we are both empathic," Naru said.

"You are mostly right Naru," Luna said. "But there is an added risk to anyone around the Senshi."

Naru shook her head. "I don't think so," she disagreed. "I am relatively certain I am only alive because Usagi started following me everywhere."

"What do you mean?" Luna asked curiously.

"Let's say someone waved something in front of your gave that was completely irresistible... like catnip." Naru smiled. "You two might be drawn but the rest of us probably wouldn't notice. It's sort of like that. I would be drawn by feelings no one else noticed. Until I realized what I was doing, it was only Usagi saving me that kept me alive. But I started to realize I had the abilities and paid attention to what I was feeling around me, so I stopped running into danger so much."

"We had no idea. It's almost like you're a Youma sensor instead of a magnet…" Artemis trailed off, frowning down into a little computer Ami was holding out for him. "Maybe we can use that ability. Do you think you'd be willing to try?"

Naru nodded and a minute later Motoki did too. He'd long ago learned to ignore the strange feelings, but he was sure if he focused on them he could point right to a Youma if necessary. The little ones, who were all busy eating the popcorn chicken he'd had the cook make for them, were talking and laughing happily.

"They seem better," he whispered to Usagi.

She nodded. "They thought it was their fault I was sick, and they remembered hurting us and innocent people. We had to explain it wasn't their fault and tell them how they were sick too. It was hard, and they all cried, but I think they finally understand."

Motoki was glad. That was too much for any little boy to have on their shoulders. He watched them carefully, hoping that the worst was over. They were growing very fast, and he knew soon their powers would be emerging. He was glad he wasn't going to be responsible for keeping them under control.

"Usagi gained the other half pound," Mamoru whispered proudly. "I'm pretty sure it's because of the food you keep bringing."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Okay, the hiding thing with Jadeite... this was something my son used to do... in his sleep even. Scared about a dozen years off my life the first few times. Then I got the idea of playing hide and seek in the house, and through that I learned every possible place a little boy could fit into.


	7. Little Boy Blue, Come Blow Your Horn

**Updated 3/6/20**

* * *

 **A WISH  
Chapter Seven  
Little Boy Blue, Come Blow Your Horn**

* * *

"Youma," Usagi said suddenly from where she sat on the lounge at the back of the shrine.

Rei looked over at her and nodded. "Grandfather will be out in a minute," she said, then hurried into the Jinja to get him. She found him working on a scroll and explained they had to go and that Usagi and the kids needed to be watched. He hurried to put his things away and went outside.

Rei transformed and met the others around the back of the shrine. Together they made their way out of the grounds and followed Mercury as she had the computer which would lead them right to the creature.

"How many more of these things do you think will show up?" Jupiter asked.

Mars shrugged, her feet barely hitting the pavement as she ran. It almost felt like flying. "I don't know. Ami says the Negaverse is shrinking, so I assume they're coming out of any portals they can find."

"This way," Mercury said. The rest of them followed her into an area full of ragged warehouses. They ran close together, though Tuxedo Kamen had leapt to the rooftops as soon as they entered the district. He kept pace with them, their back up if he was needed. She knew he was struggling between the need to fight with them and to stay with Usagi. She didn't envy that sort of decision.

"There!" she cried out, pointing to a Youma who had several people pressed up against the side of a warehouse. It was tall and had a long tail that was wrapped several times around the men it was tormenting. There was a glow as it began sucking energy from them. She heard Jupiter begin calling out her attack and hurried to stop her. Lighting could travel through it and to the innocents that were held.

Instead, Venus shouted her attack and caught the creature around the neck with the Love Me Chain. Mars sighed in relief as the creature dropped to the ground and it's tail opened spasmodically. She hurried to get the innocents out of the way while the others converged on the Youma.

Within moments the five heroes had the monster surrounded and were throwing attack after attack at it.

* * *

Zoicite's scream startled Usagi. She sat up and turned around to look. What looked like a cross between a man and a panther was coming up the steps towards them. Grandfather Hino yelled for the children to come to him and Usagi forced herself to her feet and lifted her brooch. "Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!" she shouted, and felt the henshin take her. Spinning lightly, her feet inches above the ground, she was covered in lights and ribbons as she transformed.

Nephrite was yelling at the "bad kitty," to go away, and had his practice swords out, swinging them in double arcs that looked far more precise than she would have believed possible.

Sailor Moon pulled the Moon Wand from her subspace pocket and stood in front of the children. She wasn't sure she had the strength for more than one blow, so she had to defeat the creature quickly. "Moon Healing Escalation!" she screamed.

The creature was blown backwards as light enfolded it. Usagi's heart was pounding and it hurt to breathe. Her body began to ache and it felt as though her muscles were seizing. She fell to her knees, the wand still held up, and focused the last of her energy. She had to protect grandfather and the boys. She couldn't let anything hurt them. How she hadn't sensed the second Youma she couldn't guess, but she wouldn't let her failure cost the children their lives.

Gray seeped into her vision and Usagi felt herself falling to the ground.

"Mommy!" the boys were shouting for her to get up. She lifted herself onto her knees, the moon wand clattering against stone. The creature shook it's head and stood, moving towards her.

"Mommy!" this time Kunzite stepped in front of her.

"Baby, no..." she whimpered, unable to get to her feet. She had to do something!

Then Kunzite screamed and bright orange yellow light shot out of his hands at the creature. "Not my mommy!" he yelled. The light grew and grew until it hurt Usagi's eyes. She closed them and fell to the ground, the world fading as darkness closed in on her.

* * *

Mamoru couldn't forgive himself. He held Usagi close to his chest and rocked her carefully in his arms. He could have lost her. She was so still and white, he worried he could still lose her. She was alive, and that was what counted for the moment. He sent healing into her, and energy, as much as he could, but he knew he couldn't give it all back to her. If he did, she would do too much. In fact, it was probably best if he kept her slightly tired.

With that thought in mind he sent most of his healing to her heart and lungs and left her sleeping. He would let her rest for the night and wake her the next morning. It was for her own good. He nodded to the girls, who were struggling to calm the weeping children, and walked down the steps to the car. Usagi was his first priority. He had to make sure she was alright. Ami could scan her with the Mercury computer, and if she wasn't alright, he would call Doctor Mizuno. She was supposed to come at some point the following afternoon, but he wouldn't hesitate to do whatever was necessary to protect Usagi.

Within minutes the children were loaded into the back seat of the car. The girls promised to meet him at the apartment, and before he could blink they were running for the nearest alley to henshin. They would probably get there several minutes faster than he could with late afternoon traffic. But the kids couldn't really walk that far, and there was no way Usagi could make the trip in her condition. He settled the oxygen mask over her face. Though she preferred the little hose, the mask would stay better, and he needed her to have as much oxygen as possible.

He started the car and began the drive. The boys seemed to be a bit more calm, but they were still visibly upset.

"Is mommy okay?" Kunzite asked. He was shaking still, though he was no longer crying.

"She will be Kun. She will be. She's a bit tired. I'm so glad you saved her. You did a good thing."

Kunzite only nodded, his eyes still trained on the back of the seat where Usagi lay.

Mamoru sighed. When they'd arrived back at the Jinja to find Usagi on the ground, unconscious, and the four children being comforted by Grandfather Hino, he'd feared the worst. Then he'd been told what had happened. That Usagi had tried to protect the children, but her energy had failed her and instead Kunzite had thrown pure energy at the Youma. They had just missed the fight. Mamoru growled under his breath. He'd failed to protect his soulmate. His little Usako could have died. The girls would have to fight without him unless Usagi was safely inside his apartment.

Usagi moaned in her sleep and Mamoru rested a hand on her cheek as he waited to cross the intersection. He frowned. She was a bit cold. He would have to bundle her up when they got home.

The girls met them in the garage and took the hands of the little boys. They rode up the elevator in near silence, only the sounds of breathing in the air. Makoto opened the door and he walked in, carrying the love of his life, and settled her onto his bed. He covered her with the blanket and hung a new IV before he settled down to sit at her side and stare into her beautiful face.

He couldn't lose her. It would destroy him.

* * *

Usagi sat on the chair, Kunzite leaning against her, his head resting on her shoulder. He appeared to be around seven, and was in fact just over three and half days old. The emotional scenes from the day before played over and over in her mind. She wished none of them had thought, even for a moment, that it was their own fault she was sick.

Doctor Mizuno was due to arrive soon, and she hoped the woman said it was alright for her to become more active. She was tired of sitting around doing nothing. Usagi was meant to be up and active. She smirked. Unless she was sleeping. She liked sleeping. But she'd had more than enough sleep in the past few days. In fact, she thought she'd had enough to last her a month.

Still, every time she turned around, her eyes were drooping again. She thought Mamoru might be helping that along a little, but when she had asked him a few minutes before he had vehemiently denied it. Honestly though, just this once, Usagi wasn't sure she believed him.

He had admitted that during the first day he had been feeding her energy, but had stopped because she needed rest, and to maintain calories. That was another frustrating thing. Once, it had only been her parents who ever worried about her weight. Now, it seemed everyone watched every morsel she ate. It was getting on her last nerve. Makoto and her shakes, Mamoru and his vegetables and proteins, even Motoki with his constant supply of food.

She was grateful they cared, and she knew she needed it… but that didn't mean she wasn't tired of that being all they thought about. She smoothed Kunzite's hair away from his face as he sighed in his sleep. He had been a cuddler all morning, which she found slightly strange, as normally it was Zoicite who wanted to be held.

But Kunzite had tossed and turned all night, restlessly moving from side to side, and crying out, in fear she thought. It was difficult to watch him and not be able to simply fix it. To take the memories from him and make it so none of that had ever happened. A small inner voice told her that would be the worst thing she could do however, so she had simply cuddled him through the nightmare.

He was definitely remembering his past, and it was heartbreaking to watch.

Unfortunately, all the boys were remembering in fits and starts. They would be fine for hours and then suddenly one of them would cry, or go quiet. Nephrite and Kunzite both seemed to think they should just push through it without asking for help.

But in spite of the odd way the relationship came about, Usagi was their mother, at least, for now. It was a strange feeling, but in a way wonderful. She knew there would be issues of course, as the boys grew into themselves. They could hardly call a girl younger than themselves mom, but that didn't mean she wouldn't care just as much.

Her heart ached for all four boys... and for the girls they were destined to be with. None of this had been easy on them either. Watching the boys grow had to be difficult for them, and she wondered if there were going to be issues because of it. It might have been better had she used her tear, or gone back in time, or some other crazy method of saving them. Honestly though, she thought it might have been best if she had simply stripped the evil influence before they had gone into that battle. She'd had no idea they would die in such a way. It was simply horrible.

She heard the patter of little feet and watched as Zoicite hurried into the room, a book clutched under his arm, and made his way to the shelf. He tucked the volume away, grabbing another. Usagi grinned as she caught his eye and he smiled back, then hurried away. She turned to look at Mamoru, who was watching his retreating back, Nephrite snuggled on his shoulder.

"You okay?" she asked, a bit worried because he had been quiet all morning.

"I am," he said. "I was just thinking about what our lives would be like now if you hadn't saved them. I would be lonelier now, and the girls..." he swallowed hard. "Can you imagine going through your whole life knowing your soulmate was dead before you ever got the chance to love them?"

Usagi nodded. "I can. I thought you were dead for a while, remember?"

Mamoru nodded. "Thank you Usako. Thank you for saving me, for not giving up on me."

"I couldn't have done anything else Mamo-chan. You mean the world to me."

Minako came into the room and hurried to Usagi's side. "Sorry I'm late. Your mother called me again," she whispered, running her fingers through Kunzite's silvery blonde hair.

"What's going on with my parents?" Usagi asked. "I thought Luna used a bit of magic on them."

"She did, and I think Artemis tried once too, but your mother seems to resist it like no one they've ever seen. She wants you to call her."

"Maybe I should," Usagi whispered. "I miss her. And my dad and Shingo too."

"It's a good idea," Mamoru said, rocking slightly back and forth to calm Nephrite who was whimpering in his sleep. "Where's Makoto?"

"Mako-chan is trying to talk to some psychologist at the university," Rei said, flipping her hair over her shoulder as she came in with a basket of clean laundry, "but I think my grandfather would be better."

Ami came out of the office and hurried to help Rei fold the clothing. "She's almost done," Ami said. "The professor only had a couple minutes anyways. From what I understand he specializes in child psychology, so I hope it will help."

Usagi nodded, then shifted her grip on Kunzite. He was getting heavy. In a couple days she knew she wouldn't be able to really hold him or the others anymore.

* * *

Makoto hung up the phone with a frustrated growl. She was worried about the kids but couldn't really explain why to the professor and it was driving her slightly insane. She knew the boys all needed to be reassured, and didn't want to make any mistakes that could cause permanent mental scars. It was a difficult balance because not only were they growing rapidly and dealing with their returning memories, they also had feelings of guilt over their birth. That was upsetting.

She shook her head. While she was extremely worried about Usagi, it had been her choice. She'd made the Wish, not the boys. And Makoto knew she herself would have done the same thing if she could have. She would do anything to know her loved ones were safe. Watching Usagi fall apart when Mamoru was missing had driven that point home.

Then, the night before, watching Mamoru as he'd beat himself up for not being there during the attack, she had realized that none of them were truly complete without one another. It would have been a stark, bleak world if Usagi hadn't brought the boys back.

Still, she had very few answers to her questions. She made her way out of the office. The others were all busy with laundry or tending to the boys and Usagi, so she went and sat on the couch. Hopefully Motoki would arrive with food quickly. Usagi looked worse than she had two days before when Ami had called on her mother for help. If Makoto had to guess, she would say Usagi had lost weight again, but she wasn't sure. Her lips were blue though, and that wasn't a good sign.

"Youma," Usagi said, startling all of them.

"I'm staying here," Mamoru said, looking at the others.

"No, you aren't." Usagi's voice was firm and her face even more so. Makoto wondered if they would argue, but Usagi went on. "Luna and Artemis are here, the kids are all sleeping, and I am fine. I've got the IV going and the oxygen on. Go. I won't leave or do anything stupid. I promise."

"Are you sure?" Mamoru sounded worried, and Makoto couldn't help but worry herself. Seeing Usagi on the ground the day before had been terrifying.

"I'm sure. It shouldn't take too long. Just go and hurry back."

Mamoru nodded and went to the bedroom to lay Nephrite down. Minako took Kunzite and followed him. Makoto henshined and watched as Rei and Ami did the same.

Within minutes they were running across the rooftops to fight another Youma.

* * *

A knock on the door startled Usagi. She was in the chair, an IV in her arm and the oxygen mask on her face. She wasn't sure what time Ami's mother would arrive, but the others were out and she couldn't get to the door.

Usagi wasn't sure if she should call out for whoever it was to come inside, or if she should stay silent. Another knock sounded and Usagi worried it might be Motoki with food. She couldn't really miss a meal right now. She wondered when the girls and Mamoru would be back. The kids were all sleeping. Maybe Mamoru had sent Naru over.

"Come in," she called, as the knock sounded a third time.

The door opened and then shut seconds later.

"Hello?" came a voice Usagi recognized.

"Oh Kami," she whispered, then lifted her gaze to stare at Shingo as he came around the corner and into the living room.

"Usagi!" Shingo's voice was shaking and Usagi realized his entire body seemed to be vibrating with what looked like anger.

"Shingo?" she asked, unsure what to think of his reaction. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

Her little brother didn't answer. His fists were clenched at his sides and he almost seemed to be glowing. Then it struck her. A memory from her previous life that she'd completely blocked. Shingo wasn't only her brother in this life. As his anger and obvious fear for her welled up he began shaking in earnest. One hand went to his chest and there was a sudden explosion of light.

When her eyes opened again it was to see her brother in a silvery blue uniform with blue boots peeking from the pant legs and silver armor with blue trim over his chest. A sword hung at his hip and a cape was thrown back over one shoulder. "Blue Moon Knight," she whispered. Then, without thinking, she hollered out "Luna!" at the top of her voice.

The little black cat scurried out into the living room, followed by Artemis and four curious little boys. All of them had been napping, but apparently her call had woken them up.

"Mommy!" they shouted, racing to put themselves between her and the armed stranger.

"Mommy?" Shingo asked, his voice sounding flat. The anger wasn't gone apparently. "What the hell is going on?"


	8. If Wishes Were Horses

**Updated 3/6/20**

* * *

 **A WISH  
Chapter Eight  
If Wishes Were Horses**

* * *

Tsukino Shingo had been worried about his sister for weeks. She'd been acting strange, she'd gotten very sad, and then she'd gone missing. So when he overheard her friends Naru and Motoki talking about her being at Mamoru's, he'd had to find out for himself. It had taken him most of the morning to figure out where the young man lived, and he'd hurried over as soon as he dd.

Part of him had suspected something bad had happened, but what he was staring at now was enough to shock him into utter silence. His sister was curled up, an IV in her arm, an oxygen hose in her nostrils, her hair looking lank and limp. She had bruises on her arms, probably from attempts to find a vein as they were located around her elbows, and there was a bruise on her forehead that looked like it came from a fall as there was a scrape over it.

That wasn't the worst of it though. His sister, who had always struggled to maintain her weight in the past, was so thin he could see her bones. Not just the elbows and knees. He could see her wrist bones, the bones in her hands, her arms, her legs. Her cheeks were sunken and hollow and her lips were blue. Even her skin looked sick, far too pale, and he was sure if he looked hard enough he would see every vein under her skin.

Then there was the fact that four little boys stood in front of her. Four little boys that had called her mommy. He might have been young, but he wasn't stupid. He knew that only a week before she had looked healthy and whole, and not remotely pregnant.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked, hardly able to find his voice. He was angry. Seeing her so sick, so hurt and unhealthy made him want to hurt someone.

Usagi muttered something about a blue moon, but he didn't care about the moon. He cared about his sister. He shook his head. He wanted to go to her, to make sure she was okay, but he was afraid to even touch her.

"What happened to you Usagi?" he asked. "You don't look... alive."

His sister snorted. "I'm perfectly fine. I'm getting better. Honest."

"Better!" he couldn't help his words coming out in a shout. "If this is better, what did you look like before. Usagi you need to be in a hospital!"

His sister and all four of the boys flinched at his loud voice.

"I can't Shingo. I can't go to a hospital."

"Why the hell not?" he asked, his temper rising. "Who did this to you? I'm calling dad. No. I'm calling the police!" He turned to find the phone and call for help.

"Shingo wait!" he heard the panic in her voice and turned back, gulping back a sob. "Shingo, please, just listen."

He stood there, waiting for an explanation, staring at the specter that was his sister. She looked like she might die, and that terrified him. After a long moment, where the four kids fidgeted and squirmed and Usagi stared at him, he'd had enough.

"I want answers Usagi. You are my sister and whoever did this to you is going to pay."

"I did this to me Shingo," she said in a small voice.

He sat down hard. His butt hit the floor, making him wince, and he just stared at her. That wasn't possible. It couldn't have been her that did it.

"How," he managed to choke out, still not believing her.

"I made a Wish," she explained, confusing him even more.

"Usagi," came a young woman's voice and he turned, looking for whoever had spoken. Only, no one was there except for the kids and two cats. One of whom he recognized. The little black cat had been with his sister for months.

Then he caught sight of the little black cat talking. He thought for a moment he must have gone insane. The sight of his sister so sick had driven him mad. But the cat just kept talking. "Usagi, you need to tell him who you are, and what happened. All of it," the cat said.

"Luna, can't you see he's in shock?" Usagi asked.

The boys were still anxiously guarding his sister from him, which struck him as strange. He wouldn't hurt his sister. Not ever. Not his hero, his ally, his friend. She was the best big sister on the planet. Which made the way she looked now even more frightening. He couldn't lose her.

"Usagi, you look like you're dying. Please, let me get you some help."

There was a sound at the window and he looked up in shock as four of the Sailor Senshi and the famous Tuxedo Kamen entered the apartment from the balcony. One of the girls, Mercury, was talking as they entered.

"We took care of the Youma Usagi," she was saying. "I'm glad you sensed it when you did, it was near the preschool..." her voice trailed off as she caught sight of Shingo. "Who is that?" she asked after a long pause.

"Ami, you know my brother!" Usagi said, sounding scandalized.

"Oh Kami! It is Shingo!" Mars said. "We didn't recognize him until you said his name. I didn't know he had powers."

"Blue Moon Knight," said the cat.

'Luna, her name is Luna,' he reminded himself. None of this seemed real. He shook his head, confusion overwhelming everything. He couldn't think straight.

"Two of you in one family," Jupiter said. "Isn't that a bit odd?"

"How should I know?" Usagi asked.

"You're Sailor Moon, figure it out," Jupiter huffed.

Shingo choked. "Sailor Moon?" he asked finally. "My sister is Sailor Moon?" The words sounded strange to his own ears. "How... what?"

"Don't upset my brother!" Usagi snapped. "Shingo, it's okay. Breathe."

Shingo realized he wasn't breathing and took a big gulp of air, almost choking on it. He stared at his sister, then the other Senshi, then the cats, and finally the four children. His gaze turned to Tuxedo Kamen and he frowned. "Those kids called my sister mommy. Did you get my sister pregnant? If you hurt her I swear to all the kami..."

"Shingo!" Usagi said. He looked at her. "Shingo come here."

His legs wouldn't work. He knew that somehow, without even trying. He couldn't even feel them. Nope, sitting on the floor seemed like a good idea. He just stared at her, waiting for someone, anyone, to explain what the hell was happening.

"Knock knock!" came a voice behind him and he turned to see Naru coming into the apartment.

So she apparently knew the big secret too. Why had no one told him? He couldn't help the growl that rose in his throat, or the feelings of hurt and betrayal that his sister hadn't told him who she was, and what she was doing. Was he not a good enough brother?

"Oh Kami," Naru breathed after she caught sight of him. "Poor Shingo. You're feeling just as shocked as I was a couple days ago." She hurried to his side, putting a tray of food on the little table. "Motoki asked me to bring that, by the way."

"Wait, how did you know it was Shingo?" Usagi asked. "The girls didn't recognize him."

Naru shrugged. "I just know, okay."

She wrapped her arms around Shingo's shoulders and pulled him up against her. It was the easiest thing in the world to simply lean on her, pretend she was Usagi for a minute, just until he felt a little stronger.

"Shingo, I know you're really upset right now. I'm sorry you had to find out this way. If it's any consolation it was a bit of a shock for me and Motoki when we found out. But she's okay. I promise. Ami's mom is a doctor and she's coming to see Usagi again in just a few minutes."

"Please tell me what happened," he whispered, his voice cracking. He wasn't angry anymore, just very sad and tired.

She leaned back against the couch and pulled him with her. "A few months ago, Usagi rescued your cat, Luna, from some mean boys. Do you remember?"

Shingo nodded.

"Well, that night there was a Youma in my mother's jewelry store. I saw her and she attacked me. Luna had just turned Usagi into Sailor Moon. She came and saved me. When she became Sailor Moon it caused Mamoru to become Tuxedo Kamen. I'm not really sure why. But whenever she is in danger, he can feel it and has to get to her just as fast as he can."

Naru stopped then, to make sure he understood. He nodded again.

"So then your sister started to find the others, and she helped each of them to save themselves. They fought against the Dark Generals and they struggled to have even a bit of a normal life. But anyone they spent time with was in danger because the Negaverse was drawn to them. At first I was really upset because Usagi stopped spending time with me, but I realized she was doing it to protect me from getting hurt. She didn't tell me her secret, or anyone else that she loved, because she was so afraid they would be attacked."

There was a sniffle from Usagi and Shingo realized she was crying. He felt bad for her. It must have been very lonely.

"Then, in a really big battle, Mamoru saved Usagi but he got really badly hurt and the dark general Kunzite took him." The little boy with silver hair made a strange sound.

"Mamoru was turned bad just like the generals had been. He didn't want to, anymore than they had. But he was forced to fight for the Negaverse as another dark general. But even when he fought Usagi he couldn't hurt her too badly. Something stopped him, because even with Metallia, that's the big evil, controlling him, he still loved her."

"He loves her?" Shingo asked.

He looked at Tuxedo Kamen and realized he was just plain Mamoru again. The boy nodded. "I love her more than anyone or anything on the planet," he said.

Shingo nodded and turned back to Naru.

"Well, your sister was really sad. I'm sure you noticed. She was crying all the time and was so upset I didn't know what to do. Well, she and the girls followed Mamoru back to the Negaverse and they fought a huge battle. Mamoru died and so did all four of the dark generals. But Usagi was able to use magic to bring Mamoru back and they killed the evil queen and then Metalia, who was going to destroy the planet. But then she realized that the four dark generals were dead and she wanted to give them another chance."

"Why?" Shingo asked.

"Because they weren't really bad. Just like Mamoru they had been taken against their will and treated horribly. All of their good memories were stolen and they were filled with dark energy that hurt them and made them do things they didn't want to do. More than that, she knew them all from their past life."

"Past life?"

Naru nodded. "In another life, Usagi's name was Serenity and she was married to Mamoru, who was named Endymion. At the time, all four of the other Senshi were her protectors. And the men we've all thought of as the Dark Generals were actually the Shitennou, who were not only Endymion's guards and friends, they were married to the Senshi. So, when Usagi saw they were dead, she was very upset. She knew Mamoru would be sad, and the girls would never be able to love anyone else. She also remembered them as her friends and she made a Wish."

There was a long silence as Naru looked him in the eyes. "Not all wishes are granted Shingo. But Usagi holds a very powerful object called the Silver Crystal. That Crystal heard her Wish, and granted it."

"What was the wish?" Shingo asked, enthralled with the story despite his worry over his sister.

"She asked that the Shitennou would be reborn with pure hearts." Naru smiled. "Well, do you know anyone with a purer heart than your sister?"

Shingo shook his head.

"Exactly. So when she made that Wish, the Crystal took her somewhere where no one could find her. Then it formed a sort of cocoon around her, and for three days and nights, your sister was pregnant with the four Shitennou. Those little boys. Mamoru was frantic, trying to find her, and the other girls searched and searched, but they couldn't figure out where she was. They were still looking when Usagi appeared, in labor. Within an hour all four of the boys were born. That was almost four days ago. How old do they look to you?"

"Eight," Shingo said.

"Exactly. They are growing very fast. And as they're growing, they're remembering things. Not just from this life, but from their last life. Things that make them very sad. And all four of them think it's their fault that Usagi is sick."

"But they didn't make the wish," Shingo said.

Naru nodded. "No, they didn't. But they still blame themselves. They are little boys, but they are growing very fast and they are smarter than any kids their age."

"But Usagi..." Shingo broke off, not sure exactly what he was asking.

"When she was pregnant she was sleeping the whole time. She didn't eat anything, or drink anything. So her body's reserves of fat went to the babies. Now we both know Usagi didn't have much to begin with. And when someone is too thin, when they aren't getting the proper nutrition, it causes problems with the lungs and the heart. But Ami went and got her mother and she's been checking on her every day. She'd making sure Usagi is okay, and she won't stop until Usagi is all better. She was doing really well, but yesterday a Youma surprised her and the kids. She tried her best to protect them and it took a lot out of her. So today she looks worse than before."

"But she'll get better right?"

"I think she will. All the people in this room love Usagi. She might be a bit mad at us because we won't let her get up and do the things she wants, but that won't stop us from doing everything we can to help her get healthy. The world needs Sailor Moon, so she has to be patient with us, even though she doesn't want to." Shingo realized Naru wasn't looking at him anymore. The last part was for his sister and she was staring at Usagi, pleading with her eyes for her to understand.

"I promise I'm going to do everything I can to get better."

"So what now?" he asked.

"Now," Mamoru said, "you will have to start training. Until your sister is better we have to protect her. There are still Youma coming out of the Negaverse. It's shrinking and as it does, they have no place to hide so they come out of the portals here in Tokyo. They are really dangerous, even if there is no Metalia to feed energy to. They aren't the smartest creatures and will do what they were created for even though there isn't any need for it now."

"Why do I have to train?" he asked, confused.

"Because," Usagi said. "You have powers too. Look down at yourself Shingo."

Shingo looked down and realized he was wearing different clothing than he had put on that morning. All white-ish silver with blue trim. And a sword was hanging from his side. The hilt was digging into his waist. He hadn't even noticed it.

"How?" he asked. "I didn't even know."

Rei laughed. He knew Rei. She had long black hair so he thought she must be Sailor Mars. "I could produce flame before I even knew I had powers," she said. "None of us knew we had powers until Usagi found us. Well, except Minako. She spent nearly a year as Sailor V before..."

"Sailor V!" Shingo felt excitement well up in him and he looked to Usagi, who nodded. "We played all your games!" he told Minako. "I have your action figures. When you disappeared, I thought for a little while you turned into Sailor Moon, but then you were so different..." he trailed off, remembering suddenly, "I have action figures of all of you," he told them.

Usagi grinned. "I didn't know that," she said, but she was still smiling. "Can I have a hug now?"

Shingo scrambled up and made his way to her. He was almost afraid to touch her, but she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him. He felt so much better as soon as she hugged him. She was still strong, even as sick as she was. She would fight through it. He just knew it.

* * *

"Thank you Naru," Mamoru said, moving over to talk to the little red-head that had been Usagi's friend since the first grade. "Not just for Shingo, but for what you said at the end."

Naru nodded. "She wants to get up out of that chair and run a marathon. But she can't," Naru sounded sad. "And until she can, we will all have to do our best to help her through it."

"We will," he promised. He looked over to where Usagi and Shingo were talking animatedly, the four little ones listening with rapt attention, and couldn't help but smile. "Teaching Shingo the basics will give her something to focus on," he said after a moment.

"Right now though, she needs to eat," Makoto said, and lifted the tray of now cold food from the table and put it in Usagi's lap. She began eating without pausing her conversation, occasionally offering bites to the boys, or reaching out to smooth back their hair, even as she focused on Shingo.

"She missed him," Naru said quietly. "They teased a lot, and man you should have seen some of the pranks they played on each other, but they were always close."

"I always wished I had a brother or sister," Makoto said.

"Me too," Mamoru admitted.

"Me three," Ami said. "Although, since Usagi came into my life... well she says we're all her sisters."

Naru nodded. "She claimed me when we were six years old. She knew my dad died and I didn't have any brothers or sisters. We've been running tame through each other's houses ever since. You should have seen some of the things we did. We once got Shingo and Haruki so bad with whipped cream and a feather." She giggled.

"I haven't met Haruki yet," Minako said, coming over. "He's their cousin right?"

"Mm hmm." Naru nodded. "I still owe him and Shingo for pelting us with water balloons. Oh Kami! I have the best idea. Minako, you and Usagi look so much alike we should pull the old switcheroo and you can pretend to be her and see how long it takes him to figure it out!"

"I would love that!" Minako said, clapping her hands.

Mamoru stepped back and watched everyone, Shingo and Usagi, the four little boys who were rapidly becoming four big boys, the girls who all loved Usagi so much. He was happy, he realized, and not lonely anymore. Usagi had brightened his life in so many ways. He knew he could never thank her enough.

* * *

Jadeite was feeling better. He had heard everything Naru told Shingo. She said it wasn't their fault. That was good. But some things were hard.

Bedtime was becoming big and scary. He didn't want to dream. He didn't want to remember. At night he thought about things like the monsters and the bad lady, and the big smoke monster that hurt him and made him bad.

"I don't want to go to sleep," he whined as Rei covered him with a blanket.

"Well, if you don't go to sleep, you can't wake up and come to the Jinja and play tomorrow."

"But what if I have a bad dream?" he asked.

"If you have a bad dream I want you to think about the safest place you know. I want you to think really really hard about that place, and in your dream, you'll be there, okay?"

Jadeite nodded his head and closed his eyes. "Okay."

Rei kissed his forehead and left the room. He looked around at his brothers, who were all around him. At least with them nearby, nothing bad could happen. He closed his eyes again and let himself drift.

 _He was in the dark. The chamber he was inside was cold, and he couldn't move. He couldn't fight or escape. The only thing he could do was open his eyes. The feeling of being trapped terrified him. Somewhere outside his prison he heard the voice of a woman. The sound scared him. She sounded angry and frightening._

 _He thought about what Rei had said. The safest place he knew. He squeezed his eyes shut tight and imagined it._

 _He didn't know if it was real, but there was a safe place. A place where nothing bad ever happened. It was sunny and bright and full of wildflowers and butterflies. He knew it was the safest place. He thought about being there with all his heart. He wanted to be in that bright open place and not trapped in the dark anymore. He wanted to feel sunlight on his face and listen to the sound of the wind in the trees and the buzzing of bees and the chirping of birds._

 _When he opened his eyes again he was laying in the grass in a meadow. There were trees in the distance and flowers all around him. He sat up and he could see a temple. There were people moving around and children laughing. This was a good place for a dream._

* * *

Usagi sat up suddenly, a strange feeling coming over her. Very carefully, she climbed out of bed. She didn't care that Doctor Mizuno had told her not to walk around. She got up anyways. Something was wrong with the boys. She hurried to the room where there were now bunk beds, along with the scattered toys.

The hallway seemed to stretch into miles. It felt like she was walking on glass. Her feet throbbed with each step, but she kept on going.

When she reached the bedroom she turned on the light, screamed, and fell to the ground. "Jadeite's missing!"

Mamoru reached her first, then Rei. Usagi sobbed as she stared at the empty bunk. He was too big for any of his hiding places now and something inside her told her he wasn't in the apartment at all. He was gone.


	9. I'll Huff and I'll Puff

Updated 3/6/20

* * *

 **A WISH**  
 **Chapter Nine**  
 **I'll Huff and I'll Puff**

* * *

Usagi's terror, at the sight of the empty bed where Jadeite had lain only moments before, raged through her mind and body like a wild thing. Her heart began to beat an erratic tattoo in her chest as all the possibilities ran through her mind. Perhaps someone, or something, from the Dark Kingdom had come to steal him away. He might have gotten stuck somehow by trying to travel without remembering how. Or perhaps it was a human monster, out to steal a child.

Whatever it was, the ache of longing that filled her broke her heart. Tears trailed down her cheeks as she murmured his name again and again. He was just a little boy. No matter that he had once been one of the most powerful people on the planet. He didn't have all of his memories, and she wasn't sure he could survive out there on his own.

Fog filtered over her vision and her chest began to ache at the pounding of her heart. Her breath caught in her chest and she struggled to pull in the next, to no avail. She needed her boy back. He was her son, in the only way that mattered. And he was missing.

She could hear the voices of the other boys, but couldn't understand their words. Mamoru's face swam in her vision and she heard his shouts of alarm, but nothing seemed to penetrate the fog of her mind. She was drifting in an echoing sea and could not find her way back. Darkness closed in on her and she struggled yet again to pull a breath into her lungs.

Strong arms came around her, but she couldn't move or speak. She felt herself being lifted, felt something changing around her, and then darkness overwhelmed her vision and she was lost in blackness, willing her heart to work, her lungs to pull in a breath. Nothing happened. Her mind spun. Thoughts slipped away from her. She couldn't remember how to breathe, and she felt her heart skip a beat, and then slow, and slow again.

Usagi disappeared into the mists of her mind, unable to claw her way out.

* * *

Jadeite looked around at the pretty place around him. He liked the trees and the grass and all the flowers. He saw a temple ahead and he liked that too. He was safe here. He knew it, but he didn't understand how he had come to be in this place.

A man wearing long white robes and with blonde hair and a golden horn approached him. "Are you well Jadeite?" he asked.

Shaking his head, Jadeite stood, shivering a little with anxiety. He wanted to go home. He wanted Mommy and Daddy and his Rei. "No," he whispered. "I'm not supposed to be here. I want to go h-home."

"Of course you are supposed to be here little one," the man said. "But not yet. You have loved ones who are frightened for you," he continued. "You should go back to them. You can come again another time, when you have grown a bit and your mother is feeling better."

"I don't know how to go home," Jadeite wailed. "I'm lost!"

"Shhh," the man scooped him up. "You aren't lost if you know where you are."

"Elysion?" Jadeite asked.

"Elysion," the man confirmed. "I am Yume. How about you let me help you get home?"

"Okay," Jadeite said, and laid his head trustingly on the man's shoulder. He smelled of flowers and honey. It was comforting.

"Close your eyes Jadeite. Close them tight and think of your home. Think of your room and your bed. Think of your brothers and your parents. Think of them very hard, and wish with all your might to be there. Can you do that?"

"Uh huh," Jadeite said, nodding his head. He squeezed his eyes closed and pictured his room and his brothers. He tried to remember everything just as it was. He wished and wished and wished to go home.

And then he was. And people were crying and someone was shouting, and then Rei had him in her arms and squeezed him tight. He couldn't stop crying. "I was scared I couldn't get home again," he said, snuggling close.

"Where were you?" Rei asked, her tone full of fear and worry.

"Elysion," he tried to explain, but she seemed not to know. "The dream place."

"The dream place huh?" she asked, and sat on the couch with him.

Jadeite didn't see his brothers and wondered where they were. "What happened?" he asked.

"Usagi got a bit worse," Rei said. "I think she's going to be okay, but her heart started acting up and she couldn't breathe. Mamoru had to bring her to the hospital."

"Is mommy going to die?" Jadeite asked, his voice a whisper. He didn't want mommy to die. She was special and he loved her.

"No, I don't think she's going to die. But she is very sick and we're all a bit worried. Your brothers were crying, and us girls weren't much better with you missing and Usagi sick, it was all scary."

"I'm sorry," Jadeite said, wrapping his arms around her neck. "I'm really sorry. Is it my fault Mommy is sick?"

"No baby," Rei said. "It's not your fault. None of this is your fault, okay?"

"Okay," Jadeite said, but he wasn't sure he believed her. He had left and then mommy's heart acted up. That had to be why. He hoped mommy didn't die.

* * *

Mamoru stood at the side of the bed, listening carefully to Doctor Mizuno. She'd told him to bring Usagi to the hospital, and he had. Now they were trying to keep her hidden in plain sight. He wasn't sure it was very safe to have her here. Someone might order blood tests and that was a bad thing, but she needed the help. There was a tube down her throat now, taped to the side of her face. She looked so pale and fragile laying there, her eyes closed. The IV in her arm had torn and a new one had been placed on her wrist. There were wires and machines everywhere and he could hardly see her through all of them.

A sob tore out of his throat as he stared down at Usagi. She was the light of his life and he would die if he lost her. Wisps of blond hair floated around her head, and he wanted to straighten them, but with so many wires he was afraid to even touch her.

"I think it's time we called her parents," Doctor Mizuno said.

His eyes darted to her and he stared in shock. "What?" he asked, and his voice sounded hoarse and scratchy.

"They have a right to know. I'll make the call," she added. "I can explain it better than you can right now anyways. But they need to know the truth."

"Is she going to die?" Mamoru heard himself ask the question, but he felt like he was drifting away into a chasm of despair.

"She's a fighter Mamoru-kun," Doctor Mizuno insisted. "She seems to do better when you're close," she added. "Hold her hand, talk to her, give her a reason to keep fighting."

He nodded and took the hand that didn't have an IV, rubbing his thumb over the back of it, touching the soft skin that felt so thin. He would hold on to her. He wouldn't let go for anything until she came back to him. Without Usagi, he was nothing.

He didn't even hear the doctor leave. The steady beep of machines surrounded him and he caught the jumping lines of the heart monitor, moving up and down, and watched it in fascination as it moved and beeped with each heartbeat. That was his indication that his little Usako was still alive.

Someone came in the room and pushed the big chair closer to the bed, urging him to sit down. The woman, a nurse he thought, urged him to talk to Usagi. He wasn't sure what to say, but he opened his mouth and words poured out.

"I love you Usako," he whispered, brushing her bangs back from her face. "I love you more than I've ever loved anyone. I can't do this without you, so you have to come back. You have to be okay."

A sob tore out of his throat, but he swallowed and kept talking. "I can't win this fight without you. I don't want to," he added. "I think you're the only one who gives me hope. You have to come back to me. I need you. Your family needs you. Your mom and dad, and Shingo. They need you to keep fighting to come back. You have to fight for us Usako. You have to come back. Please."

Tears poured down his face, but he didn't care. He didn't try to wipe them away. "The boys need you Usako. They need you to come back and hold them close and tell them everything is going to be okay. And the girls need to laugh with you, and learn everything there is to know about being girlfriends. You're the best girlfriend. You make me laugh and smile and when I'm with you I can breathe again and it doesn't hurt so much because I know I'm not alone."

He swiped at the tears on his cheeks with one hand, not letting go of hers. "Usako, you have to fight this. I can't fix it, even though I want to. But you're strong. You are so, so strong, and you can do it. Please come back to me. Please. Usako." He laid his head over her hand, clasped tightly in his own, and wept, unable to speak through the tears for a long time.

Usagi didn't speak. She didn't wiggle her fingers, or squeeze his hand. She didn't smile that warm, loving smile at him. She was so still and pale it terrified him. He lifted his head as he stared at her, willing some sign that she could sense his presence.

"Usako, please. I can't do this without you. I can't breathe without you." His chest ached and his throat was raw from crying. "I love you. Please come back to me."

Nothing. No response from the love of his life.

"Come back Usako," he breathed. "Please, please come back. I love you so much." He picked up her hand and kissed the back of it. Her finger tips were cold, but there was still warmth in her palm. "Please come back to me," he whispered. "Please."

* * *

It was nearly ten at night when the phone started ringing. Ikuko sat up in bed and grabbed the handset on the nightstand. "Moshi moshi?" she said, a question in her voice. They never received late calls.

"Ikuko?"

"Yes?"

"It's Ami's mother, Doctor Mizuno. Are you awake?"

Fear spread through Ikuko and she clutched at the phone. "I am. Are the girls okay? Usagi?"

There was a sigh through the line. "I need to talk to you about that. I'm right outside your door. Do you think you can come open it for me?"

"Yes." Ikuko hung up the phone and then turned to shake Kenji awake. "I think something is wrong with Usagi," she said, wishing she knew what was happening. She'd been worrying about her daughter constantly for weeks, and now she knew she'd been right to do so.

Kenji sat up and scrubbed his hands over his face. "With Usagi?" he asked. "Is she okay?"

"I don't know!" Ikuko cried, panic creeping up on her, making her want to scream and hide under the bed like a child. "Doctor Mizuno, Ami's mom, is here."

Kenji hurried out of the bed and pulled on his clothing before hurrying around to help her. He urged her down the stairs and toward the couch before he went and pulled open the door. Ikuko heard him say something to Doctor Mizuno, but couldn't make out his words.

Then she was sitting on the couch in front of Ikuko. "I don't know if we've been formally introduced," she said. "I'm Mizuno Saeko."

"Tsukino Ikuko and Kenji," her husband said as he sat beside her and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Please, what's wrong with Usagi."

Doctor Mizuno sighed. "She's sick. Very sick. Let me explain everything and then I'll take you to see her, okay?"

Ikuko nodded, but didn't speak. She didn't want to hear how, she just wanted to be with her daughter and know everything was going to be alright.

"Usagi isn't a normal teenager. You might have caught hints of it, like I did with Ami, and dismissed it just as easily as me." She sighed. "Usagi is Sailor Moon."

A high pitched noise sounded in Ikuko's head and she shook it, trying to pay attention. Words faded in and out for several minutes.

"She made some sort of wish," Saeko was explaining. "And because of the wish she ended up bringing all four of them back to life, but had to deliver them herself. What I mean is that she was sort of pregnant, but different. According to Ami and Rei all four were attached to one placenta, which you don't see unless you have identicals. Anyways, she delivered them all, but it took a lot out of her. The whole thing took three days and from what I understand she was in a sort of cocoon thing so she wasn't eating or drinking during this time."

Nothing was making sense to Ikuko. It sounded outlandish, but Saeko seemed absolutely serious. She tuned back into the conversation as best she could.

"... been monitoring her for several days, but tonight one of the boys went missing and it caused Usagi to have a panic attack. With her heart and lungs already weakened, it sent her into a coma. I have her in the hospital but we have to be very careful because her blood has changed so we can't let anyone take any..."

Ikuko's mind was reeling. She didn't truly understand what was happening. Everything seemed a bit too bright and shiny. She realized she was crying.

"I'll drive you there now. Mamoru is with her. I don't think he would leave her side if you pointed a gun to his head. He'll protect her, I promise."

She recognized that name. Mamoru, the boy Usagi had been dating. Was he somehow involved? It occurred to her that she had missed much of the conversation. The world faded in and out as Kenji helped her put on her sweater and led her out to a shiny car. She sat in the seat and watched the lights of the city pass by. Then they were walking down a white hallway and they stopped outside a door.

Inside, Ikuko could hear a boy crying. That worried her. His words came through, though he was speaking quietly. "... back to me Usako. Please fight. I need you. I love you. So many people love you Usako. You have to come back. Please."

She pushed the door open and saw Mamoru, tears streaming down his cheeks, clutching Usagi's hand. Her daughter looked like death. She was skin and bones. There was no fat on her, and hardly and muscle left. She looked almost grey, her lips slightly blue around the tube that was taped to her cheek. Machines beeped, seeming to echo off the walls as she moved forward, getting closer and closer to her little girl.

"Usagi?" she asked. The wraith in the bed hardly resembled her daughter at all. "Usagi!" she cried, rushing to the other side of the bed and taking up her other hand, careful not to squeeze around the needle in it. "My poor baby girl."

Mamoru was still crying, clutching at her other hand. She watched him as he stared at Usagi's face, and wondered what he was searching for. She turned to look, willing her eyes to open. Nothing happened. They stayed closed. Usagi's chest rose and fell with the whirring of the machine, but there were no signs of life in her. It was as though a porcelain doll lay in the bed.

A beeping started and Mamoru lifted his wrist and pressed a button with the hand holding Usagi's.

"Jadeite is back," someone said. Ikuko thought it might be Rei. "He was in what he calls the dream place. Elysion."

Mamoru gasped and breathed the word as if the idea of the place brought him hope. Then he slumped. "Is he alright?" he asked, his voice cracking.

"He's okay. Shaken up and worried about Usagi."

In the background Ikuko could hear a little voice. "I want mommy," he whimpered.

"See?" Rei said. It was definitely Rei. Ikuko recognized the timber of her voice. "The others are about the same. Let her know we love her. Has she woken up yet?"

Mamoru shook his head. "Mizuno-san says its a c-coma." He broke down and couldn't talk anymore, laying his head on Usagi's hand as he wept.

It was Kenji who stepped forward then. He took the communicator gently and raised it so he could see the girl on the screen. "Hello Rei. We're with them now. We've got them."

"Okay. I'm sorry we didn't tell you sooner," Rei said in a small voice. "Luna always said anyone who knew would be in danger."

"I understand," Kenji said. "You just take care of those boys," he added. "We'll see to Usagi and take care of Mamoru for her until she wakes up."

"Okay. Thank you Tsukino-san."

Ikuko stared up at her husband, worry and fear clutching at her throat like a vice. Doctor Mizuno entered the room and brought a needle over to the IV, adding something. Ikuko didn't really understand any of what was happening. She was in total shock and couldn't make heads or tales of anything. She watched as her husband, the man who hated any boys getting close to Usagi, patted Mamoru's shoulder and promised everything would be alright. Then he walked around to her side and wrapped his arms around her, promising the same thing.

Only Ikuko wasn't sure he was right. Even if Usagi got better, she was still Sailor Moon. And Sailor Moon would have to fight again. She stared down at her daughter's face, waiting for even a hint of that cerulean gaze, and sighed, praying she would be alright.


	10. One for Sorrow, Two for Joy

**Author's Note:** The chapter has been edited and the notes removed. Sorry about the confusion. I am working entirely from my phone right now as my computer is out of commission.

Updated 3/6/20

* * *

 **A WISH**  
 **Chapter Ten**  
 **One For Sorrow, Two for Joy**

* * *

Shingo paced back and forth in the waiting room, feeling like a caged animal. Doctor Mizuno said it was good for Usagi to be reminded what she had to live for.

Unfortunately, he was a coward. Shingo had taken one look at his older sister and torn out of the room, sobbing. Now he wasn't sure he could go back in.

Six steps, turn, six steps back, turn, six steps...

A hand lay on his shoulder and he looked up to see Mamoru, tears on his own cheeks, looking at him with sympathy and empathy. Sympathy he couldn't handle, but he had already learned Mamoru's parents were gone.

By the look in the older teen's eyes, if he lost Usagi he wouldn't survive. He could see bleak despair welling up in him. The midnight blue of his eyes sparkled with tears that continued to fall unheeded in spite of others in the waiting room.

Without thought, he launched himself into Mamoru, holding on for dear life as his own shoulders shook with sobs. He couldn't lose Usagi either. He felt lost and hopeless. A ship with no rudder or sail.

Mamoru held him tight, giving him what comfort he could. "She's a fighter," he said. "She wont leave us."

Shingo wanted to believe him, but he had seen the way Usagi looked. All those wires and tubes. Nothing made sense anymore.

A throat cleared behind them and both boys turned. Through his blurry, tear-filled vision he recognized a familiar face.

"Haruki!" he exclaimed and reached for his cousin.

His cousin was around Mamoru's age. He had bright, coppery red hair and emerald green eyes. Haruki was nearly as tall as Mamoru, not quite as broad in the shoulder, but close.

"What's going on?" Haruki asked in a strained voice. "Uncle Kenji called but he didn't say what happened."

Before either of them could answer four boys shouted and ran to them. They looked around the age of ten now, and when they hit Mamoru they nearly bowled him over.

"Is she okay?"

"Where's mommy?"

"Is she better?"

"Why are you crying?"

The last question seemed to bring all the boys to absolute stillness, then in a voice hardly more than a whisper, Kunzite asked, " is mommy dead?"

Shingo shook his head, but the four little ones had all their attention focused on Mamoru. He choked on a sob, but knelt to their level. "She isn't dead," he said. "She's very, very sick. It scares me."

"She will be okay," Rei said from the doorway. "We won't let it be otherwise." Shingo stared at her. Perhaps she wasn't facing reality, but it was more likely she was lying to help Mamoru keep it together in such a public place.

Zoicite had turned and was staring at Haruki. He wore a little from and his eyebrows were pinched together in confusion. He reached out and touched the teen, then gasped and stepped back. The other boys caught the sound and turned. Then they were all staring.

"I'm not dreaming." Zoicite's voice was filled with awe. "He's real."

"Who is real?" asked Ami, entering the waiting room with a heavy bag on her shoulder.

"Him," Zoicite pointed at Haruki. Then he frowned. "You are real, aren't you?"

Haruki frowned, then nodded, which sent the four boys into rapid whispers about their dreams, which Usagi had explained were actually their memories returning.

"He's one of us," Shingo said, realization dawning. "They must remember him from before."

"Will someone please tell me what is going on?" Haruki asked, agitated. "Why don't these kids think I'm real? What past? And what the hell is wrong with Usagi?" His voice broke on the last question. "I can't lose her too," he whispered.

It hadn't been so long before that Haruki's father had died from cancer, and his mother had been in an accident when he was young. Shingo felt bad. He hadn't thought about what his cousin might be going through, coming back into a hospital.

"Can you explain?" Mamoru asked, looking at Rei. "I can't be away from her for so long. I only came out because Shingo needed me. If I'm not there..." he let the words trail off but Shingo could tell he was barely holding it together. He pushed him gently toward the door so he could get back to Usagi, then turned to look at his cousin.

"Usagi is really sick," he said, "but I can't explain it here. Walk with me."

* * *

Rei settled into a seat, the boys surrounding her. They were scared for Usagi. To them she was still mommy and they loved her very much. She had tried everything she could think of to keep them calm, but they had insisted on coming to the hospital.

Now, to distract them and make sure they didn't think too much, she pulled out several books. They slipped off her lap and fell onto the floor. Jadeite picked up one with teal cover. A picture of a girl with long blonde hair sleeping on a dais seemed to catch his eye. He handed her the book.

"That looks like mommy," he said. "She's sleeping."

Rei smiled. Maybe this particular story would help. "That is sleeping beauty."

The four boys clamored for her to read the story, so she opened the book and began. It was a much more child friendly version than the one she remembered reading for school and ended at the kiss that woke the princess. "Long ago, in a time of magic and mystery, there lived a princess..."

As she continued through the tale the boys were silent until she described the evil witch laughing over the spell.

"Beryl," Nephrite growled. The others nodded but looked at Rei, silently begging her to continue. She read about the prince finding the castle after many long years of searching and how he had stared in horror at what had become of his princess.

"Then," Rei continued, reading the last few lines. "The prince bent down and touched his lips to hers, wishing with all his might for her to wake so he could see her beautiful eyes again. When she moved he pulled her into his arms. Everyone in the castle woke and there was a large celebration. And they lived happily ever after."

There were several long seconds of silence and then the boys broke into a discussion.

"Daddy has to kiss Mommy," Jadeite said, looking around.

"He can't dummy. Ami said she has a tube in her mouth." Zoicite glared at his brother.

"So they can take it out," Jadeite argued. "Then he can kiss her and she'll be all better."

"I don't think it would work," Kunzite said sadly. "We don't live in a fairytale and wishes don't come true."

"Some do," Jadeite said. "Yume told me to Wish very hard and I would be home. And I was!"

"But we aren't in Elysion," Nephrite pointed out. "Could he hear our Wish from here? We could wish for daddy to wake mommy with a kiss."

"Maybe if we all Wish really, really hard it will come true," Kunzite said. "Close your eyes."

The four boys sat together on the floor, eyes closed and holding hands, their little faces scrunched up in concentration. Rei didn't have the heart to tell them wishes didn't work that way.

* * *

Haruki frowned down at Shingo, not sure how much, if any, of the strange story he believed. He was certain Shingo believed every word he was saying. His cousin wasn't a liar, after all. Still, Usagi was in the hospital, and something had happened to her.

He looked up the hallway anxiously. Mamoru had already gone in to see her, and while Haruki had been able to tell the boy was devastated, he wasn't family. Which meant it should be Haruki in the room with her instead. He wanted to hurry and race to her side, but he wasn't sure how to go about doing so.

"It's okay," Shingo said, perhaps catching his repeated looks. "You can go in to see her."

Haruki nodded at him, and turned towards the room, walking slowly. He put one careful foot in front of the other, trying to steel himself for the worst. Shingo had warned him he wouldn't like what he saw, but surely it couldn't be as bad as he made it seem.

He reached the door and opened it. A green curtain hid the bed from the doorway. He pushed inside and closed the door behind him, thinking to confront Mamoru while he was there. Whatever had happened to his cousin, surely the boy should bear some of the responsibility. Shingo had to be wrong.

Then he paced around the curtain and everything changed. Suddenly he wished Shingo had tied him to a chair in the waiting room so he didn't see Usagi wasting away, a nearly grey figure tied down with tubes and wires into a hospital bed where she never belonged.

Heat burned through his chest, spreading outward slowly. It hurt every piece of him to look at his tiny cousin lying there looking so weak and helpless. Suddenly the words Shingo had spoken, that he had dismissed easily as the ramblings of a youth lost to grief, made much more sense.

The heat grew and grew until he felt as though he would explode from it. And then everything changed. He felt his clothing melt away to be replaced by something else. A pair of green trousers and a tunic with armor of reds and yellows, oranges and golds that flexed and shifted with his movements appeared.

His aunt and uncle both let out startled gasps, but Mamoru, who was clinging desperately to Usagi's hand, only watched him with knowing, but sad, eyes. "Sun Knight," he said, his voice calm, almost without emotion. Instantly he turned his gaze back to Usagi, apparently unable to bear looking away.

That's when it hit Haruki that every word Shingo had spoken was true. More, Haruki understood that if Usagi died, Mamoru wouldn't be far behind her. The sheer weight of sadness seemed to weigh the boy down until he seemed to be under an invisible pile of bricks that were slowly crushing him into dust.

It was only the depths of that sadness that washed away the anger and pain, returning Haruki to the normal state he'd been in when he walked through the door. He glanced behind him. No one had seen. There was no one near the door. He wasn't sure what had happened to him, but in the face of Usagi's illness, he could hardly make himself care.

It wasn't to his aunt and uncle he looked then. It was directly at Mamoru's slumped shoulders. He moved forward as though someone had attached invisible puppet strings to his arms and legs. Lifting a hand, he placed it on Mamoru's shoulder in silent support. The boy was an orphan, like he was. If Usagi were to die, everything would be lost to him.

Haruki could understand that kind of pain better than he wanted to admit. So he opened his mouth and lied. "She's going to get better," he swore.

* * *

His prince was Wishing, even now, sitting next to his princess. His head was bowed almost in prayer as he wished repeatedly for a miracle. For some unknown force that could bring Usagi back, whole and healthy, even if she never saw or spoke to him again.

Yume smiled. Another fervent, and unselfish wish. Mamoru would give her up so long as she lived. He shook his head. It would not come to that. In fact, the pair would live a long and happy existence together, tied to one another with bonds nothing and no one could break. They would have to fight, again and again, to return to one another, but nothing could keep them apart for long.

He felt the presence of his wife, heard her soft footfalls on the ancient stones, and lifted a hand to her. "This one we grant," he said aloud.

"Yes." She said nothing more, only knelt beside him and threw her incredible will into fulfilling a very special Wish.

* * *

Mizuno Saeko sucked in a breath at the sight in the waiting room. Those who loved Usagi had gathered there in force. Her friends, her family, even her teacher. How Haruna-sensei knew to get there, Doctor Mizuno couldn't possibly understand. But she was there, an arm wrapped around Naru and Umino's shoulders, her head bowed as she prayed silently.

Usagi's parents and cousin followed her into the waiting room. They'd agreed to give the four boys a moment to see the girl they thought of as their mother, though Ikuko had argued they shouldn't see her looking so sick.

Personally, the only reason Doctor Mizuno had pushed so hard was to give both Usagi and Mamoru a reason to live. She had seen coma patients fight awake at the sound of their own children. And if that didn't work, perhaps the boys could convince Mamoru to leave her side long enough to eat and sleep.

"Zo, Jed, Neph, Kun," she said in a low voice.

The four boys stood and made their way to her side. She ushered them down the hallway. "She doesn't look very good," she warned. "I think she looks worse than she really is though," she added, hoping they didn't catch the fact that she was lying through her teeth.

They walked into the room and the boys began to whimper at the sight of Usagi and Mamoru both. The older boy was completely still, his face nearly as grey as Usagi's. She could tell they were all fighting tears.

Then Jadeite spoke softly. "Daddy, you have to kiss her and Wish for her to be better," he said, moving towards Mamoru and putting a hand on him. The other boys followed his example until they were all touching his arms and shoulders.

Mamoru gave the boys a small smile, but he pointed to the tube in Usagi's mouth. "I'll kiss her," he promised, "but it won't be on her lips."

The boys nodded eagerly, their belief in miracles and fairytales still strong.

Standing slowly, Mamoru leaned over Usagi, bent, and kissed her gently on her cheek, just next to the corner of her mouth. His eyes were closed, by Doctor Mizuno could hear his fervent wish.

"Please get better. I'll trade myself for you," he whispered.

Some buried instinct she never could have explained kept her eyes trained on the tiny blonde as Mamoru stood again, brushing her hair from her forehead with gentle fingers. The girl began to glow silver and gold. As they all watched, her skin changed from sickly grey to pale white with a flush of healthy pink. Her lips lost the blue tinge, and before their very eyes she grew healthy flesh on her bones.

Bright blue eyes fluttered open and Usagi stared up at Mamoru, completely calm. She didn't panic about the tube down her throat, the wires hanging off of her, or the strange room she was in. She simply rested her gaze on Mamoru, her faith in him overwhelming all fear.

Doctor Mizuno hurried forward to remove the tube so she could speak. A few sips of water and Usagi's voice could be heard. It wasn't rough and hoarse as she'd expected. Instead it was musical as it had always been.

"I love you too," Usagi whispered, reaching up with one hand to touch Mamoru's face. "I love you all," she added, her gaze then resting on the four little boys who watched the transformation in stunned silence.


	11. Hey Diddle-Diddle

**Author's Note:** Please bear with me as my laptop is broken and I have to type everything on my phone which takes a lot longer.

You should probably know that this story is coming to an end. Only a little left to go now, perhaps one or two chapters. But, on the plus side, there will be a sequel. It might have to wait until I get a new laptop. Right now I am focusing on making sure I can keep up with my current stories rather than adding more. I promise to give you guys a choice as I did before!

 **Updated 3/6/20**

* * *

 **A Wish**  
 **Chapter 11**  
 **Hey Diddle-Diddle**

* * *

By the time Usagi was released, only an hour after her miraculous recovery, Mamoru was feeling desperate to make sure she wasn't going to be taken from him again. It was true they were young, but he'd already received her father's permission to marry her. Albeit the permission had been given after a little nudge from Luna, who had an uncanny ability to sway others into believing things had already happened a certain way. Mamoru was terrified her father would back out, now that he knew the truth of who they were.

Riding in the back seat of her parents car with Usagi, while her cousin Haruki drove his own with the children in tow, Mamoru kept glancing at the rearview mirror, where he could see Kenji taking glances at him while he drove. He wondered what was on the man's mind, and if there was any hope at all of a positive outcome.

As though he was reading his mind, Kenji spoke suddenly. "Have you set a date?"

Mamoru breathed a heavy sigh of relief. Obviously he hadn't changed his mind then. Perhaps he was willing to let the wedding happen after all. "No," Mamoru admitted. "All I could think about was getting her better first."

Kenji nodded. Usagi, who was sitting between himself and a silent Shingo, squeezed his hand gently. Ikuko said nothing. She hadn't spoken much in the hospital either. He hoped she didn't hate him for keeping the secret.

"We're going to have to make some arrangements, aren't we," Kenji said softly. "The way things are now just won't work. Not at all."

Mamoru frowned, unsure what Kenji was getting at.

"Not at all," he repeated, then lapsed into silence.

They pulled into the driveway, followed shortly by Haruki with the kids and Naru, and then Motoki, who had the girls. Mamoru had only been inside the Tsukino house once before, though he had spent several evenings talking to Usagi on her balcony. He helped Usagi out of the car, then went to unload the kids.

The boys were growing rapidly. It seemed as though every time he looked at them they were changed. He figured they were closing in on about eleven or twelve years old, but he could no longer keep it straight in his mind. Time was moving faster and faster and he felt helpless to keep up.

The four boys hardly fit in the backseat of Haruki's car, which was bigger than his own. He shook his head. It was definitely time to get a van. Once the boys were out, groaning and stretching even after such a short ride, he ushered them towards the door. The girls hedged them in until it felt like there was no space to go through the entryway.

The genkan was a mess of shoes and slippers. Tons of pairs of guest slippers were stacked neatly in a shoe cubby, while a rack of shoes beside it was filled with boots and sandals, heels and flip-flops. It was obvious the family routinely had visitors.

Usagi tugged him out of the genkan the moment he had slippers on, and ushered him to the couch. She sat next to him, across from her parents, looking both guilty and excited. Her cheeks were flushed a healthy pink, but she was worrying her bottom lip until he was afraid she would draw blood. The change in her went beyond amazing and straight into miraculous. He was so grateful she was better, but didn't know who to thank.

"So, how did all of this start?" Kenji asked. He had his arm wrapped around Ikuko's waist supportively.

Luna hopped up onto the table between the couches, followed shortly by Artemis. The white cat hovered protectively, obviously unsure what their reception would be now that Usagi's parents were aware more was going on. They both kept their silence though. It was Usagi who finally broke the silence.

"Um," Usagi said, then bit her lip again. Mamoru nudged her and she blushed. "I saved Luna from some boys..."

* * *

Ikuko was fascinated by the full story. She had been in a state of shock the night before, and had barely heard any of the tale. Now, hearing about a talking cat, Youma battles, a kidnapped Mamoru, a harrowing final confrontation and the subsequent disappearance of Usagi just as everything was over, it was hard to believe a simple wish had caused everything that followed. But it was so like her daughter to make that kind of sacrifice, even unknowing. She would do kind things for perfect strangers without a second thought.

It was obvious to her that Kenji was planning something. Something big if the twinkle in his eye and the excited way he was fidgeting was any indication. He had an idea and couldn't wait to get started. She'd seen him get that way before writing a major story enough times to know the warning signs, but this was no story he ws planning. Not when their children were involved.

Shingo and Haruki were both still and silent. Not normal for either one of them. Shingo had heard the story before, as he'd muttered a few minutes into it. But for Haruki it was all new information. The girls were also quiet, listening intently, though she was sure they knew all of it by heart.

Umino, who had arrived several minutes after the story began, was pacing back and forth in front of the television, to the obvious delight of the four little ones. And weren't they a shock. According to Doctor Mizuno they'd only been born a few days before, and now they looked to be around eleven, maybe even twelve, and they were changed already from when she had first seen them in the hospital.

The boys weren't quiet, though they tried to be. They were all brimming with energy. Wild with it. The mother in Ikuko knew they couldn't take much more enforced stillness. Sensing their growing frustration, she finally stood and gestured for them to follow her.

"You boys go on out in the back yard and play," she said. "But there are rules. First, no powers, at all. Someone could see you and then your secret would be out, which is not a good thing. Second, stay in the yard, no matter what. If there is something that makes you need to leave the yard, you come straight into the house and let me know. Finally, no hitting or hurting each other. I understand Mako-chan has been teaching you, and I don't mind you going through the forms, but no sparring until one of the girls comes out, okay?"

The four boys nodded. She reached into the cupboard and pulled out a bag of cookies. "Take these with you."

An excited cheer rose up from four voices and Ikuko couldn't help laughing. She missed her kids being wild. Shingo was too smart and serious for his own good, except for when it came to video games. And Usagi... well Usagi was still an exuberant girl, but she had become much more serious in the past few months. She wished, not for the first time, that she could go back to the days when her babies were young. She missed cuddles and the odd adventures they'd had together.

When she returned to the living room, everyone was quiet, and she was certain they were all lost in their own thoughts. But Kenji seemed as though he was about to explode with whatever idea was cooking in that brain of his. She would have to get him to spill.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked, settling in next to him. The others in the room all looked at them.

"This house. A much larger place. Somewhere safe. You do realize Usagi and Mamoru have taken on a huge responsibility don't you?"

"What do you mean? Those boys will be grown in a matter of days," Ikuko argued.

Kenji shook his head. "Physically perhaps, and maybe even mentally. But they've been through a very traumatic experience. Not once, twice. They need time and safety to figure things out. And this house just is not big enough for all of them. When you add in the needs of the other girls, one of whom is also an orphan, and the fact that they need a place of safety, then you must come to the conclusion that we will need a bigger place."

Ikuko sighed. She'd seen him like this before. There would be no talking him out of this plan of his, and if she knew him, he already had a place in mind.

"Besides," Kenji added, "I know Mamoru wants to marry Usagi, but I'm not completely ready to let her go. If we were to get the place I am thinking of, they can be together, but have just enough adult supervision to manage their lives as teenagers and as superheroes. They have Luna and Artemis for that half of their life. They need us for this half."

Ikuko could see his point, but she loved their house. She still wasn't even certain she wanted Usagi to continue being a superhero. She wanted her daughter to have a normal life. She looked to Luna, opening her mouth to see what the possibilities were, but the black cat shook her head.

"I know what you're thinking," Luna said. "You think if the enemy is gone, there must be no reason for her to continue. Unfortunately, with what we've learned of our history, those aren't the only enemies. There will be more. As much as I would love all of them to have a normal life, I'm afraid it isn't possible. And the more they train, the safer they will be."

With a heavy sigh, Ikuko nodded. "Who all knows the secret?"

It was Naru who answered. "Everyone in this room, plus Grandfather Hino, Doctor Mizuno, and I'm pretty sure our teacher has it figured out too."

"What?" Usagi asked, her head spinning to look at her friend. "Since when?"

Naru giggled. "Okay, remember when you saved us in the gym?"

Usagi nodded.

"Luna said your name. I guess you must have both thought she was completely out, but she wasn't. She was barely conscious, but she remembered it. Then when Mamoru disappeared and you started getting depressed, she got really worried and I overheard her saying you were too young for so much responsibility."

Motoki spoke up next. "My sister knows about Mamoru, but not the girls. She saw him transform once. She never even told me she knew until he went missing."

That made Ikuko wonder just how many other people knew the secret and were keeping quiet about it. Obviously it could negatively impact their lives if the secret were to become public knowledge. She could imagine the way people would react. But there had to be more who knew than they were aware of.

"That brings me to a project Artemis and I have been working on for a while now," Ami said, looking nervous to be talking in front of so many people.

"What is it?" Usagi asked.

"Panic buttons. I can't do sensors for everyone like I did for Naru. It would overwhelm our system. But if the others had panic buttons then they could contact us if there was a problem."

"That's a really good idea," Rei said, looking impressed.

"Sensors?" Naru asked.

Makoto snorted. "Apparently you two didn't see everything," she laughed. "Usagi put a sensor outside the jewelry store and the apartment and the necklace she gave you sends a signal to the Mercury computer if a Youma gets close."

Instead of getting angry, as Ikuko might have in her place, Naru broke into peals of laughter. "You're better than I though Obi Wan," she said, bowing and grinning like a loon. She looked around the room. "The force is strong with this one," then she laughed again.

Ikuko couldn't help laughing herself. Naru had that effect on people. She was glad the girl was back so firmly in Usagi's life. She had missed her.

Mamoru had been quiet, but he was looking at Kenji with a slight frown on his face. Suddenly he broke into the conversation, as though Kenji had only just finished speaking. "Do you have a place in mind, or can I make a suggestion?" he asked.

* * *

Nephrite stood on the tree branch, staring down at his brothers. He wasn't really sure he wanted to jump, but he also didn't want them to think he was scared. He wasn't. Not really. But it did make him nervous to jump when it was so far to the ground. There were a lot of branches in the way too. It didn't seem like the smartest idea, but Jadeite had called him a chicken. He couldn't back out after that.

"Do it!" Jadeite yelled.

"It's not a good idea," Zoicite argued.

"He can handle it," Kunzite disagreed.

Nephrite wasn't sure. He was willing to make the jump, but he really wished he could do it a little closer to the ground.

"Nephrite Chiba! You get down this instant!" he heard mommy yelling. He looked at the house and gulped. She looked mad. Very mad. He didn't know what to do. He was sort of happy she wanted him to come down, but his brothers might tease him.

"Now Nephrite!" she added. "Climb down," she specified.

Nephrite grabbed the trunk of the tree and stared at her for a long moment before he moved, putting his foot on the branch just below the one he was on. Then the next branch, and the next. But as he was taking another step down, his foot slipped and he fell. Something hit his back, hard, and all the air was gone from his lungs. Then he hit his head and wanted to cry out in pain, but he couldn't.

Daddy caught him. He didn't know where he had come from, but suddenly daddy was there, just under him and caught him about halfway down the tree. He hurt all over and he still couldn't breathe. But daddy pulled him close and then he was making his way from one limb to the next with ease.

Mommy grabbed him the second daddy got him out of the tree, and then she was yelling for his brothers to follow them inside. She was very strong. He didn't know how she was carrying him. Then he remembered she was a superhero. He supposed it made sense. She looked much better than she had when she was sick. Much stronger.

"What were you thinking?" Mommy yelled as soon as they were in the living room. She put him down on the couch and put her hands on her hips. "If we can't leave you alone for twenty minutes so we can talk, then how can we expect to trust you to use your powers? Hmm? What do you have to say for yourselves?"

"Sorry," Nephrite said, feeling guilty.

"We won't do it again," Jadeite added, though Nephrite could see his fingers crossed behind his back. Apparently so could mommy because she stood there, tapping her foot until he uncrossed them.

"We shouldn't have done it," Zoicite said. "I told him not to jump though. I said it was too far."

Mommy glared at Nephrite then. "You were planning to jump?" she asked.

He looked at the ground. He had known it was stupid, but somehow he couldn't say no. He didn't even understand it. Mommy let out an angry shriek and left the room, muttering under her breath. Nephrite stared after her, feeling bad, but not knowing what to do to fix it.

Daddy cleared his throat. "Not only could you have gotten hurt," he started, looking angry, "but you could have just exposed our secret. If I hadn't used my speed to catch you... lets just say it wouldn't have been a good thing. You could have gotten very hurt. How do you think we would have felt? Or your brothers?"

"Bad," Nephrite whispered.

"Yes. We would have felt bad. Lets just hope nobody saw me move that quickly." He let out another sigh and sat on the couch. "Now come here so I can heal you."

Nephrite moved slowly, his ribs aching and his head pounding. In a few seconds he was better, but he still felt guilty. He didn't want anyone to be mad at him anymore. Daddy left the room, and suddenly four very angry young women were staring at Nephrite and his brothers. He gulped.

* * *

Kenji sighed as he and Mamoru entered the building. It had been decided they would go alone after the incident with the tree. He couldn't figure out why Usagi and Mamoru were so surprised that the boys had tried something stupid. They were kids. Kids made mistakes. They did stupid things. It was how they learned. Still, seeing Nephrite tumble off the branch had scared off about ten years of his own life, so he kept his mouth shut.

It was amazing to Kenji that he and Mamoru had the same place in mind when they'd thought about a place for all of them. It was an old brick building used by some sort of Christian association. The place had been left empty when they'd moved to a bigger spot. Now the building, which had school rooms, large gym, a pool, an industrial kitchen and massive dining hall, as well as two full apartments and many smaller dorm-style apartments, lay open before them.

It was in good condition and would need very little work. The price was more than reasonable as it had been on the market just over a year with no interested buyers. Best of all, it was close to the schools and haunts the teens were used to as well as being closer to his own work. He could see the possibilities as they walked through the massive foyer.

"There are two store fronts," Mamoru said. "They're on the left side of the building. An old dojo and I think the other one was some sort of fashion store."

Kenji only nodded. The place was perfect. It would enable them to bring in their own income. There was plenty of space. It was also on a hill and had a full basement, which could be turned into the command center. Artemis had said something about having one under the Crown, but he thought it would be best to have it close to home.

The school rooms and library interested Kenji. At one time classes had been held for cram schools on learning English and several other subjects. He thought one of them could be turned into a meeting room, and another could be used for a homework room. He might even convince Ami and Mamoru to do tutoring sessions. Usagi could certainly benefit from those.

He was happy with his decision. It would work. He just hoped Mamoru and the others agreed with him.

"I have to talk to you about something while we're alone," Mamoru said suddenly.

Kenji glanced at the boy. He looked guilty. That wasn't a good sign. He hoped he hadn't done anything to Usagi that he regretted. That wouldn't be a good thing.

"What is it?" he asked cautiously.

"I had a little help convincing you to let me ask Usagi to marry me," Mamoru said, all in a rush.

It took a moment to decipher his words. Kenji supposed he should be furious. He was annoyed, certainly. He wanted to understand what was happening however, so he decided to wait before yelling at the teen. He looked terrified. Besides, he was being honest now, on the cusp of getting everything he wanted. That had to mean something.

"Help in what way? And why?" he added.

Mamoru cleared his throat. "Um. Luna helped me convince you," he said, meeting his eyes though it was rather obvious he wanted to stare at his feet. "I don't really know how she does it, but when she suggests things she gets her way a lot."

"Why?" Kenji repeated.

"Because I would die if I lost her. I need to be near her to keep her safe. Because I love her more than anything or anyone. Because she is the only reason I keep getting up in the morning." Mamoru was panting by the time he was finished. He looked upset, almost devastated.

Kenji decided in that moment. "Then you still have my permission," he said. "But you and I are going to have a discussion with Luna about when to use that power of hers. And you will promise me here and now that you will never try to manipulate me again."

"I promise," Mamoru said, looking hopeful.

"Good. Now that that's out of the way. What do you think? I like this place. It's only about twenty years old. More than enough space. Does it meet all the requirements?"

"It does, except for one, but we already have the Jinja for that. We really can't be practicing our attacks in the city anyways."

Kenji nodded. "The realtor seems to think it will be easy to buy this place."

Mamoru laughed. "Easier than she knows. All I have to do is talk to my guardian and draw out the money."

"What do you mean?"

"I could buy this place for less than I pay for rent in a year. And my building isn't even all that great," he added. "The taxes and everything should be easy enough to maintain. Utilities aren't really a problem." Mamoru shrugged.

"I can't let you put down the whole price," Kenji argued. "I'm paying for half of it. Understood?"

Mamoru nodded. He didn't say anything. He was too busy looking around. They hadn't even explored the entire building yet, but it spoke to them both. He could tell Mamoru felt it just as much as he did.

* * *

Usagi grinned at her mother as they worked together in the kitchen. She had a new appreciation for everything her parents had done for her, and she was suddenly grateful that her own time being in charge of little ones was so short for a first go. As much as she missed the boys being very small, it had been a lot of work for all of them. She wouldn't trade any of it for the world, but it certainly would have made life more difficult.

It also made her more concerned about making sure she didn't have any little ones until she was sure she was ready.

Makoto was at the kitchen table, putting together the rice balls, which she had found some incredible presses for in one of the cupboards. Apparently Usagi's mother had never gotten rid of the ones she had used when she and Shingo were younger. There were anime characters, sports equipment, animal shapes, and all sorts of other designs. She had several types of additives in front of her to make noses and ears and shapes on them after they were formed.

Usagi couldn't wait to fill her belly.

"Am I doing this right?" Rei asked suddenly. She was trying to make tea the way her mother did, for a large group of people. This type of tea was served cold, made in large batches, and was flavored carefully. Rei looked perplexed by it all, which made Usagi want to giggle again.

"You're doing fine," Ikuko said, after tasting a small spoonful. "Though you might want to add some lemon, and perhaps a bit of raspberry for flavoring."

Rei nodded and went back to her work. Usagi didn't envy her. It wasn't always easy to get things right in the kitchen. Though Rei had much more cooking experience than Usagi herself. Only Makoto knew more, and that girl was a complete genius.

Ami and Minako were with the little ones, in the living room. The four girls had decided unanimously that the children could not be left unattended for so much as a minute. Usagi snorted. That wasn't possible. There was no way they could watch all four of them every second of every day. Besides, they were hitting the twelve year mark. They weren't little babies anymore.

They definitely had emotional scarring they would have to deal with, and it was obvious that they didn't always think through the ramifications of their actions, but they didn't need babysitters. Or not much anyways. In a matter of days they would stop their rapid growth and be normal teenagers. Or as normal as it was possible to be with super powers and the fate of the world resting on their shoulders. So, normal to Usagi and the others at least.

"What are you thinking so deeply about over there?" her mother asked.

"What is normal?" Usagi asked. She shook her head. "A year ago, I would have thought normal was staying up late playing video games, and forgetting about my homework. I would have gotten up only after you pulled me out of the bed by my feet, then raced to school, getting detention in the process. I would have spent all my allowance at the arcade, staring at poor Motoki, who must have known I had a crush on him." She added the noodles to the pot and stirred.

"Now, normal is waking up early to patrol the city. Sometimes being late because I get memories though my dreams. I have Mamo-chan and Ami to help me with my homework, which makes me feel far less stupid. I rarely have detention, but I have patrols and trainings, and battles. Now I'm watching four boys go through rapid growth into their late teens and thinking about normal. My life has certainly changed."

Ikuko laughed. "We all go through changes Usagi," she said softly. "Yours are just more obvious than most. And while it is true you have a lot of responsibilities, you also have many new friends to share them with you, and a young man who loves you more than his own life. I'd say you were very blessed."

"I know it," Usagi said with a grin. She was blessed, and she didn't deserve half the wonderful things she had.

"I wonder when life is going to change again," Rei said, stirring the finished tea.

"I'm sure it'll change soon enough," Ikuko said. "Luna seemed to think there will be dozens more Youma before you find them all. She also said something about other enemies. Take the break while you have it."

"Do we know how old the boys were when they died?" Makoto asked suddenly.

Usagi shook her head. She had no idea. They couldn't have been much older than themselves and Mamoru however. It was still horrible that they had died at all. But they were given a second chance and she hoped they made the best of it.

"I figure they have a couple more days of rapid growth," Usagi said finally. "I think Jed or Zo is the youngest. But I don't know. They might all stop at Mamoru's age. Or they might end up older or younger. I have no clue."

"It will be interesting to see just how they turn out," Makoto said, then bit her lip as she focused on her work. "Very interesting."


	12. This Little Light of Mine

**Author's Note:** Please bear with me as I know my updates are taking much longer than they used to. I am trying to deal with a busted laptop and a lot of personal problems, including having to move very suddenly.

 **Dedication:** This chapter is dedicated to my friend and beta Astraearose-silvermoon, who has been so encouraging through my recent issues. You are amazing and I am so thankful you are my friend! **  
**

**Updated 3/6/20**

* * *

 **A Wish**  
 **Chapter 12**  
 **This Little Light of Mine**

* * *

Shingo looked around his room at his - for the moment - age mates. Now he wasn't alone in having a voice that squeaked in odd moments, hormones that were running rampant, and thoughts about girls that were rather horrifying to confess.

Kunzite was sitting in the second beanbag chair, staring with rapt attention at the television, where the opening credits for a nineties movie about the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles played on the screen. They had all picked up on the English language by the end of the last movie they had watched, Surf Ninjas. The marathon would probably continue with the second and third Ninja Turtles movies before they switched to the 3 Ninjas series, followed by the entire Karate Kid series.

Apparently he wasn't alone in his fascination for old American kids movies. And it gave the older teens a chance to decompress, plan, and work out issues they had to face in the coming days. He was just happy he could help.

"I'm not stopping," Jadeite said suddenly, breaking his train of thought.

Kunzite grabbed the remote and paused the movie before turning to his brothers, who were all sitting cross-legged on Shingo's bed.

"Not stopping what?" Nephrite asked.

"Calling them mom and dad. First, it will freak people out, so it's funny."

"And second," asked Zoicite, grinning.

"Mom almost died to give us a second chance," Jadeite answered. "That deserves recognition. And dad..." his voice trailed off for a moment. "He loves us as much as she does. I've never seen anyone move the way he did yesterday."

Shingo shuddered at the memory. He had been playing a game, bored with the conversation downstairs, when he heard Usagi yelling for Nephrite to get out of the tree. He had gotten to the window just in time to see him fall, and the blur that had been Mamoru on his way up the tree. He nodded. Whether by biology or not, Mamoru loved those kids like any father would.

"Makes sense to me," Kunzite said. "But I think I'll save it for special occasions," he added hastily.

The others laughed and Shingo couldn't help but join in. It was odd hearing anyone call his sister mom, but he supposed he could get used to it. Besides, one day he knew she would have kids.

Kunzite pressed the play button, turning back around, and they all went silent as they watched. It was the perfect type of movie for young teenage boys. A whole lot of fighting and trying to do the right thing.

* * *

Usagi looked back and forth between her mother and father, who seemed to be having a discussion without words. Her father was grinning widely and her mother trying not to break into laughter. She wondered exactly what they were thinking. They were all crowded around the dinner table for a late lunch.

Kenji had taken a few days off work, and was determined to organize everything to his liking before he went back. The rest of them had one more week of August vacation before they went back to school. Mamoru handed a paper to her father and sat next to Usagi, taking her hand in his as he bowed his head, hiding his face.

"Alright," Rei said, obviously as curious as Usagi was. "Spill. We can't take it anymore."

Kenji laughed, looking at the paper in his hand, then handed it to Ikuko who grinned and nodded.

"We all officially own a house," Mamoru explained. "We bought it outright."

"How?" Ami asked. "Doesn't it take longer than that? I thought there was a whole bunch that went into buying a property like that, especially since it's zoned differently." She had a strange look on her face.

"It helps to know the right people," Ikuko said, then laughed. "Not only are we friends with a lawyer and a judge," she added, "but the judge's wife just happens to work in real estate and was able to help us find a few loopholes. The zoning has actually been changed. There are two business locations on the property, which can be used again at any time, but the rest of the property is residential."

Usagi only shook her head. She didn't really understand. That sort of thing was better left in the hands of her parents and Mamoru.

"Wait," Rei said, frowning now, "you said all of us."

"I did," Mamoru said, laughing. "The property is co-owned. Everyone pitched in one way or another," he added, grinning at Makoto. "Ami's mother, Rei's grandfather, and Minako's parents all helped. We put in the largest portion, and Makoto gave the last little bit. We are all part owners."

"I don't get it," Minako said, "but he's telling the truth. Also, Usagi's parents will officially be my guardians while I am in Tokyo, since my parents have to stay in London. And they've also taken official guardianship of Makoto and the boys," she added, looking at the four boys who were currently discussing the benefits of American Pizza and subway systems with Shingo.

Usagi laughed, knowing exactly what they were talking about. She and Shingo loved the Ninja Turtles, and pretty much every other old American movie that involved ninjas. A lot of them had their facts wrong, but it didn't matter. They were fun. That was what counted.

Since none of the kids were paying attention to the discussion, she turned back, determined to pay attention, for their sakes as well as her own. Mamoru was looking at the paper again. He'd been holding it when he came out of her father's office a few minutes before, and hadn't let her peek.

"So when do we move in?" Minako asked.

"This weekend," Ikuko announced. "Which means the lot of you will have to help us pack. There are going to be cleaners and a contractor at the new property for the next few days, but then we are moving on in."

Usagi was a bit surprised. She'd thought her mother had reservations about moving. It was clear she loved the house and wanted to keep it, but she decided to wait to talk to her about it when there were fewer people around. Instead she stood and grabbed one of the bowls which had rice and stew. She added more food to the kids bowls and urged them to eat while they talked.

"What about this place?" Ami asked. "Are you keeping it?"

"We are," Kenji said after a long moment. "One day it will go to Shingo, as Mamoru technically already owns a house, just outside the city."

"You do?" Usagi asked, surprised.

"Not until I turn twenty," mamoru explained. "It belonged to my parents and is in trust. It's a pretty place, but it's too far away for us to get to any battles in Tokyo on time."

"Oh," Usagi said, wondering what else she didn't know about Mamoru. She hadn't known he had money, or a house. What else didn't she know? She supposed in the long run it didn't matter. The important part was that he loved her, and that was enough. Mamoru squeezed her hand as though he could tell what she was thinking.

"We need boxes if we're going to start packing everything," Ikuko said, looking around at everyone.

"Wait," Shingo said from his spot at the other end of the table. "We're moving?"

Usagi and the others laughed. She guessed he hadn't really been paying attention.

* * *

"Mom?" Zoicite asked, peeking his head around the door to her room. He could see her kneeling beside her bookshelf, packing the mix of manga and other books that were stuffed all over the place.

"What is it Zo?" Usagi asked, turning to him.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Usagi patted the spot next to her on the rug. She looked over at him as he sat down, concern written all over her face. "What's wrong baby?" she asked.

Zoicite frowned. It wasn't really that anything was wrong. He just wasn't sure what to think. Everything was different in his mind than it had been only the day before, and he didn't know how to handle it. It seemed like every time he blinked he was different. He had a whole bunch of memories that were coming to the surface, some of them pretty intense.

"How do you know you're in love?" he asked. "With dad I mean. Cause I know you were together in your last life, but it's different than this one, right? So, I mean, do you have to be with him, in love with him, or do you want to be?" He felt a little out of breath when he finished speaking, and stared at her, realizing his words had come out in a rush.

Mom leaned her back against the bed and pulled him up next to her. "Zo, there isn't a right or a wrong with love," she said softly. "You don't have to love anybody. Maybe some of my feelings for Mamo-chan came from our last lives, but I doubt it had a real effect," she explained. "I didn't like him very much when I first met him, even though I thought he was cute."

"You didn't?"

She laughed. "Not at all," she said, giggling. "I accidentally hit him with a test paper and he made a huge deal about it and called me Odango Atama."

"He did?" Zoicite asked, surprised.

"He really did. And after that, I'm pretty sure I accidentally hit him with my shoe less than a week later. We started running into each other, quite literally, almost every day. He swears he has a perfect indentation of my nose in his chest." Giggling, she rested her head on top of Zo's, holding him close.

"So what happened? When did you start to like him?"

"I'm not really sure when it started," Usagi answered. "A lot of little things changed my mind about him. I watched him a lot, and when he didn't know I was there it was like he was a completely different person."

"How?"

She sighed. "He was so quiet," she explained. "There was this group of girls that would follow him around. They were always trying to get his attention. They would make him things, or say bad things about other girls. They tried to trick him into dates and oh, all sorts of stuff. But when they were around him, it was almost as though he didn't notice them. I'm sure he saw them, but they didn't rile him up. He was never more than distant and polite with any of them. But the second he saw me, it was like he woke right up. He would sit up straight, look me in the eye, and insult me. Nothing too mean. It was like he wanted to get a reaction out of me. So I gave him one."

"She gave me one alright," Dad said from the doorway, grinning. "She dumped chocolate milkshakes on my head, called me names right back, mostly Mamoru-baka, and never let me get a big head." He laughed. "Every time she came into the arcade I felt more alive. It took a while, and a bit of help from Motoki for me to see it though."

"Why?" Zoicite asked, more curious than ever.

Mamoru shrugged and sat cross-legged across from them. "I don't know. I didn't really admit to myself that I liked her. Maybe it was because I was afraid."

Zoicite wasn't sure he heard right. "Why would you be afraid? Mommy wouldn't hurt you?"

Mamoru shook his head. "Not physically," he said after a moment. "But I was afraid to let myself care for anybody, because if you care, and then you lose them, it hurts more."

"But what about Uncle Toki? You care about him. He's your best friend!" Zoicite was worried, and more confused than ever.

"Much like your mom, Motoki didn't give me much of a choice. We met in middle school. He took one look at me and decided we were best friends, and nothing I could say or do would change his mind. Same thing with Usagi, though how she ever fell in love with me, I'll never understand."

"It wasn't cause she was Sailor Moon and you were Tuxedo Kamen?" he asked, unsure.

"No," Mom said, laughing. "If anything, that only confused both of us more," she added, turning slightly so she could look him in the eyes. "I think I realized I had feelings for Mamoru when he saved Luna from being hit by a car, but I wouldn't even admit it to myself. Then Tuxedo Kamen kissed me a little while later and I was really upset because I liked him so much. I told myself I only liked Tuxedo Kamen, that I was kidding myself about Mamoru because he could never like somebody like me," she said sadly.

"Why? You're really pretty and smart and stuff," Zoicite said, coming instantly to her defense.

Usagi laughed. "I don't know. I don't see myself that way. I've always thought I was a bit of a mess," she added.

"When did you know you loved mom?" Zoicite asked, turning to his dad.

"The minute the test paper hit me in the face," Mamoru said softly.

Usagi gasped. "Then?" she asked, in a weird voice. "You knew then?"

Dad nodded. "I also knew you were far too good for me, and I was terrified of losing someone I loved again," he added. "It didn't take long for me to realize what the feelings were, and then I tried to hide them by acting like a jerk. Then, when I realized I was Tuxedo Kamen, I was even more conflicted, because of all my strange feelings for Sailor Moon. And the dream princess," he continued. "It was like I was being pulled three ways, which made me feel like I wasn't good enough for any of you. When I realized who you were I put it all together and figured out you were the princess too," he added, laughing. "After that it was hard to resist you. Then you dumped that shake on my head and I stopped trying."

"So that's why you kissed me," Usagi said, blushing. "I thought you were trying to get me back for dumping all that freezing chocolate on your head," she giggled.

"Nope. I just couldn't take another minute without you." Mamoru turned to Zoicite. "So what's going on bud? Why the sudden question?"

Zoicite shrugged and felt his face heat. He knew he was blushing and there was no way to stop it. "When we lived before, on the moon, and then again here, I had feelings for Ami. Feelings that I don't really understand now. I mean, if I liked her, why did I kill her? And why do I feel all strange in my belly when I see her now? What's wrong with me?"

"Absolutely nothing," Mommy said.

"Not a thing," Daddy said. He smiled. "Zoicite, those feelings in your belly are because of physical attraction," he said softly. "That's only one little part of being in love, and not the most important part."

"What's the most important part?" Zoicite asked, worried. Was something wrong with him?

"The most important part is wanting the best for the other person. Wanting them to be safe and happy, even if it isn't with you."

"But if you love someone, shouldn't you want to be with them?" Zoicite asked, confused.

"Of course. But what if being near you puts the other person in danger?" Mamoru asked. "That's one of the reasons your mom and I didn't get together right away. We both thought we were protecting the other. I thought she would be in danger because I was Tuxedo Kamen. She thought I would because she was Sailor Moon. It wasn't until I realized who she was that I knew it was safe to date her."

"So you wanted to keep her safe, even if it made you unhappy," Zoicite said, everything starting to make sense.

"Exactly," Usagi whispered, looking at Mamoru. "Real love isn't selfish," she added, "it can be a lot of things, but it is never selfish. If you love someone, you want the best things for them, even if the best things for them aren't very good for you."

"And that is when you learn to compromise," Mamoru added, smiling.

Zoicite nodded. He had a lot to think about. He loved his Ami. He knew that, but was he good for her? That was another question entirely. He had killed her when they lived on the moon. And then he had attacked her when he was turned evil. What if he was turned evil again? What if he hurt her again?

"You can't be turned evil ever again," Mommy said, and he realized he had been speaking out loud.

"I can't?" he asked.

Usagi shook her head. "No Zo. None of you boys can, and none of us either."

"How come?" he asked.

"Your dad and I did a Soul-Link. It's a really old type of magic using the Crystals. We tied all of us together in a really special way. What it means is that none of us can ever be forced to hurt each other again. We did it last night after you went to sleep."

Zoicite nodded. He hugged her, then stood and went to hug his dad. He still had to think about everything he had learned. He knew his brothers were still watching movies with Shingo, but he'd had to know. Finally, he waved to them and made his way back to Shingo's room. He figured he was physically about fourteen years old, but with his memories from two lifetimes coming back he felt older, and yet younger at the same time. It was all rather confusing.

He lay down in one of the sleeping bags on the floor and stared at the television, not really seeing the Turtles, who were apparently in the middle of a battle somewhere in the past. His mind was on Ami. What was best for her?

* * *

Ami and Makoto sat on the tiny back patio in the dark. The house was quiet. Most of the others had probably already gone to sleep, but Makoto hadn't been tired, and when she had come outside she'd found Ami staring up at the moon.

"What's on your mind?" she asked, a little worried about her friend.

"I don't really have anything particular on my mind," Ami said, still looking up at the sky. She let out a soft sigh. "I guess I'm just worried what the next few days will bring," she said finally. "The boys should be fully grown sometime in the next forty-eight hours. Will they stop when they reach our age, or Mamoru's, or will they keep aging?"

"From what I was able to find out, they were all roughly the same age when they were taken, around sixteen. If you figure they spent nearly two years in the Negaverse, I figure they were seventeen or eighteen. That means they were about Mamoru's age. I'm pretty sure they'll stop aging then."

"I hope so," Ami said, her voice tinged with worry.

"If they don't," a new voice added, and Makoto turned to see Usagi in the doorway, "I will make another Wish. This time though, I will be much more careful how I word it. My only excuse before is that I was dying," she added, sitting next to them.

Rei and Minako followed her out of the house. Soon all five girls were leaning against the wall of the house, staring up at the bright silvery moon. Makoto felt calm and at peace with them. She rarely got to spend time with just them anymore. She hadn't even realized how much she had missed it.

"The boys have all been asking some serious questions," Rei said, looking over at the others. "About love, and what their place is in the world. I found it rather hard to explain it all to Jed. He wanted to understand why Beryl had been able to turn him evil, and what it meant about him." She let out a sad sigh. "I explained the Soul-Link as best I could, but I don't think I really have any answers about how they were turned."

"I know those coffin things flooded them with dark energy," Usagi said, and Makoto heard her sniffle. "Mamo-chan almost fought free of it once," she added, so softly they almost couldn't hear her. "Then he was put back inside and it was like the evil in him was doubled the next time I saw him."

"I don't understand it either," Ami said, her voice sounding clinical. "Scientifically it shouldn't be possible. But then again, how do some people get hypnotized?"

"And brain injuries," Makoto added, thinking of Mamoru. "How do people forget entire parts of their lives?"

"I don't think those questions have any good answers," Minako said softly. "I wish I knew, but if wishes were beggars, horses would fly."

"If wishes were horses, beggars would ride," Ami corrected, and Makoto snorted.

"I've heard it both ways," Minako said, and even in the dark Makoto could see she was blushing. She snorted again.

"I don't know you guys," Rei said. "What I do know is that they boys are growing up. They've gotten past the squeaking voices and crazy hormones stage, which means they don't really need us as much anymore."

"They'll always need us," Usagi said. "Maybe not the same way," she explained, looking around at each of them. "They are dealing with a lot of memories. Right now they don't need parenting so much as friendship. Soon though, they will need you girls a lot more. They will need you to understand them like no one else can. I know how much you love them, and how confusing all of this has been for all of you. Heck, its been confusing for me too, but now things are about to change again and we have to be ready." She was peering at Ami as she spoke and Makoto wondered what she knew or suspected. Maybe Zoicite had said something to her.

"We'll be there for them," Makoto promised.

"And Mamo-chan and I will be here for you," Usagi said. "You are probably all feeling a bit overwhelmed yourselves. It can't have been easy, especially since I was so sick and you all had to do so much."

"I find it interesting that even as infants the boys seemed to choose us," Rei said. "It's like their souls called out to ours."

Makoto nodded. "I was thinking the same thing," she said. "I don't know how or why they chose us, but they did, and it always felt right. No matter what age they were, or what they were experiencing, I always felt like I was uniquely able to help Nephrite."

"Me too," the others chorused, except Usagi. She had a sad look on her face. Makoto reached out and put a hand on her knee.

"I feel so strange about all of it," Usagi said, looking at them all. "I love them like a mother, but also like a friend. I would do anything for any one of you girls, all of you know that, but it's different with the boys. It's like if something happened to them it would steal a piece of my soul. Does that make any sense?"

"I'm pretty sure that's how every mother feels," Minako said, smiling. "And no matter what, you and Mamoru are their mom and dad, even though things are changing."

Usagi gave a sad smile. "It went by so fast," she said softly.

They all lapsed into silence then, and Makoto wondered what it would be like to have a child. Would it go by just as fast even if they aged normally? She'd heard Ikuko wishing her kids were still little. Did every mother feel that way? It was an interesting concept. Mothers must be very strong people to let their kids go when it was time. Though she thought it might be even harder for dads, mostly because they didn't talk about it as much. She'd seen the way Kenji watched Usagi, his eyes filled with a strange sort of sadness even as he smiled. He didn't say anything, but he watched her and worried for her, and loved her unconditionally.

It made her wonder how Mamoru was feeling.

* * *

Mamoru stood in the doorway to Shingo's room, watching the boys sleep. The television was still on, playing an old movie, and the light reflected on the faces of the four teenagers on the floor. Shingo was on his bed, one leg sticking over the edge, the sheets wrapped around his torso, looking rather uncomfortable, though by his soft snores he was out completely.

It was the others Mamoru couldn't stop watching. They were growing very quickly. He wasn't sure when, but he thought sometime in the next day or so the rapid aging would stop and he would have his men-in-arms back. A little voice said he would rather have four rambunctious boys running underfoot causing trouble, but he pushed it away. The boys needed to grow up, and they needed the girls, who also needed them.

With a sad sigh, he moved quietly into the room and stopped the movie, then turned off the television before exiting the room. Only time would tell what happened, not just to the boys, but to all of them.

He made his way to the room he was sharing with Haruki. The other teen was becoming a close friend. He wasn't sure how he would have gotten through the last couple days without him, though he had been much quieter than he would have expected from Usagi's descriptions.

Haruki was sitting up in bed, his back against the wall as he stared at a photograph held in his lap. It had been taken when he, Usagi, and Shingo were just kids. Usagi's hair was barely to her shoulders in her little buns. Shingo was wearing footie pajamas, and Haruki had his arms wrapped around both of them and was grinning widely.

"The boys okay?" he asked, looking up as Mamoru came into the room.

"Yeah. Sleeping."

Haruki nodded. "I think someone is out there waiting for me," he said after a long moment.

"What do you mean?" Mamoru asked, curious. He hoped there was someone out there who would love Haruki the way he deserved.

"I don't know," Haruki said, his voice full of frustration. "I almost feel like someone is calling me. Like she needs me."

"Maybe she does," Mamoru said softly. "Usagi needed me, though neither of us was really aware what was happening at the time. It's why I became Tuxedo Kamen. Maybe she needs you the same way, whoever she is."

"I don't know, but I think she's lonely. I think she needs me the way you need Usagi. Does that make sense?"

"Absolutely," Mamou said. And it did. Usagi made Mamoru come to life. She brought out all the best parts of him, made him laugh and feel whole again, and gave him someone to protect, to devote himself to, to love.

If there was someone out there like him, she would need someone like Usagi, and Haruki was very much like his cousin. Smiling, happy, able to break through the shell people put up to protect themselves. He always had a kind word for people and he was great with the boys.

"We'll have to find her," Mamoru said finally. "You can't protect her until we do."

Haruki only nodded, looking through the window and out into the night. Mamoru made a silent promise that he would make certain Haruki found his soulmate, and that Shingo found his. Everyone deserved to be happy.

What the other teens didn't know was that Mamoru and Usagi had a bit of an advantage. They knew who the boys soulmates looked like. Though he wondered what they were like in this life. He knew he and Usagi were different than Endymion and Serenity. Haruki was a bit different than Lugh had been, less serious and more determined. Shingo seemed closest to his former self. Tsukiyomi had always been a bit serious and incredibly smart. Though his videogame obsession made him seem more normal.

Grinning, Mamoru climbed into the other bed. Soon, he thought, he would find Setsuna and Hotaru for the boys.


	13. If You're Happy and You Know It

**Author's Note:** Please enjoy the final chapter for A Wish. I loved writing this story, and I hope you all loved reading it! The Epilogue should be out soon and the first chapter of the sequel. Happy Reading!

 **Updated 3/6/20**

* * *

 **A Wish**  
 **Chapter 13**  
 **If You're Happy and You Know It**

* * *

"Where did all the towels go?" Shingo shouted from the bathroom.

"I already packed them!" Ikuko shouted up the stairs. "I told you this morning to take your shower early so I could pack them up!"

"Aghh!" Shingo yelled, and slammed the door closed.

Ikuko turned around and laughed, covering her mouth with both hands so the others didn't hear. She would never tell him she had done it on purpose because he hadn't listened. Sometime lessons had to be learned the hard way. Usagi caught her eye, grinning widely, and she knew her daughter had caught on. She smiled at her as they worked to pack up her craft room.

"You know Mako-chan is going to try and reorganize the kitchen her way, don't you?" Usagi asked cautiously.

Ikuko nodded. "We already talked about it. We're going to do a different arrangement, but its an industrial kitchen with a walk-in pantry. We had to go and plan it out."

"Is that where you were this morning?" Usagi asked.

"Of course. Makoto and I wanted to make sure it was done right. She's already over there unpacking, I think. She wanted to help with the craft room too, but I know you like this stuff as much as I do, and I wanted to spend time with my baby."

Usagi grinned and hurried to hug her. "I love you mommy," she said in a soft voice. "And this is a good way to spend time together." She turned and grabbed a pile of fabric, neatly stacking it in one of the plastic bins. "Did you see your new craft room?" she asked. "There are built in shelves and drawers and this huge closet where we can keep supplies. I can't wait to try it out."

She nodded. "Your dad got really excited when you asked for a craft table like mine," Ikuko said. "I think he missed having projects to keep him busy. And he looks good with tools," she added, smirking.

Giggles pealed out of her daughter, who was dealing with a love of her own and finally able to understand. Ikuko wondered if it was the right time to rewatch some of their favorite kids movies. Usagi would probaly get most of the jokes only parents and people who had been in love would understand now. It seemed like a good idea. Maybe she and the girls could have a movie marathon. Then they could watch some of those old romances she loved as well.

"I think we need to implement a girl's night once a week," Ikuko said as she packed up the scrapbooking supplies. "Watch movies, eat a bunch of junk food, talk about boys, and generally terrorize all the guys," she explained.

Usagi laughed. "It's perfect. I'm sure the other girls will be on board." She danced around the room, gathering fabric that had been stuffed in odd places. "But I also think we should send the guys out to do boy things when we do. It would give them time with dad. Maybe they can take Grandfather Hino and we can kidnap Doctor Mizuno."

"I think Saeko would love that," Ikuko said.

The door opened and Shingo poked his head in. "Sorry mom," he said, his voice full of contrition. Then he grinned at her and winked.

Ikuko couldn't stop laughing. He'd figured it out too. Her babies were growing up. Shingo was thirteen now, Usagi sixteen. How had they grown so fast?

"So what do you need me to do?" he asked, still smiling. "I finished my room and it's all loaded on the truck. Usagi's is too. I think Haruki and Mamoru are done as well."

"This all goes so much faster with so many teenagers to help," she murmured. "Did the others finish the living room yet?"

"Yes," Shingo said, frowning, "but we're going to need a new set of lamps. There was a bit of a collision and the old set broke."

"Good, they were hideous," Ikuko said, and laughed again at the look on Shingo's face. He'd obviously been worried about her reaction. "Don't tell your dad I said that. His mother gave them to us," she added, realizing his feelings might be hurt.

Shingo laughed. "He had pretty much the same reaction. His office is done. So is the kitchen and the laundry room. You and Makoto did the kitchen and the girls finished the downstairs bathroom. What's left?"

"The attic and in here," Usagi said. "Want to help us or head up there?"

"Up there," Shingo said. "I'll send the girls in. Me and the guys can get all that stuff up there. Lots of little things. Any more boxes?"

Ikuko pointed to a stack of folded boxes against the wall where her work table had been. She watched as Shingo grabbed half of them and disappeared before turning back to her daughter.

"Whew," she said. "That was close."

Usagi giggled. "I never liked them either. I never understood the whole design. They gave me a headache."

Ikuko remembered the hideous zig-zag striped monstrosities fondly for a moment, but grinned. She was actually glad they were gone. Besides, she liked the lamps in Mamoru's place. They were combining furniture anyway. She had found the perfect slip covers for the couches and chairs so they would all match, and his lamps were all solid blue with white shades, which would match. She'd gone with a similar blue in a solid color. It would be easier to clean and she liked solid colors.

Turning back to the task at hand, she busied herself with packing, but changed the subject. "So, do you guys have a date set?"

Usagi blushed. "No. He says he just wants it to be as soon as possible."

"But?" Ikuko urged.

"But I want friends and family to be there," Usagi admitted. "I don't want it to be rushed. It's not like it has to happen today. We have time. I know he's worried about the next big bad though, so I don't want to take too long."

"You have a week left before vacation ends," Ikuko said. "I'm sure if you brought invitations to school with you and gave them a week's notice they would be ready. Maybe we can set it for two weeks from today."

"That sounds like a good idea. Do you think he would mind?"

"He won't mind," Mamoru said from the doorway. He snuck into the room and pulled Usagi into his arms. Ikuko grinned. She hadn't realized he was there, but it seemed like perfect timing.

"Are you sure?" Usagi asked, looking up at him. "I know you wanted it to be faster."

"I can manage two weeks," Mamoru said. "It will all be perfect. You have a bunch of us to order around and we can make everything just the way you want it," he added.

Usagi squealed happily and threw her arms around his neck, giving him a loud smacking kiss. "You're perfect," she said, laughing.

"I know," Mamoru smirked.

* * *

Kunzite set the table, frowning as he tried to make sure the plates didn't fall out of his arms and break. There were a lot of them. Ami's mother and Rei's grandfather were both over for dinner and most of their stuff was still in boxes. Not that Kunzite and the others had a lot of stuff. In fact, they had almost nothing.

Of course, Usagi planned to change that. He caught sight of his reflection in the window and sighed. He figured he was around her age now, about sixteen. He thought they were all just about done the rapid growth. He'd had to shave that morning, for the first time. Mamoru had shown all of them how, but old memories had come back, making it easier.

That seemed to be the way with a lot of things. Mamoru had gone out and gotten them cell phones, and he'd only had to turn it on before he remembered having one. Though his had been an old flip-phone, nothing nearly as impressive as the thing he had on his hip now. Smart phones. Who would have thought they could make a device that fit into your hand that was an actual computer? It was amazing what he could do with one.

Minako hurried into the room with a large pitcher of tea, a drink Ikuko made cold and he sweetened with fruits. He loved the stuff and could probably drink an entire pitcher on his own. Minako's hair was a bit messy, her bow a little crooked, and she had dust on one of her cheeks. He grinned at her, knowing she would be rushing to the bathroom to fix herself before dinner.

The night before he had started remembering their fights when she was Sailor V and he was the general that was dealing with her and looking for the Crystal. She had been a bit younger then, and now she was his age, but he thought he might age another year or two before his rapid growth stopped.

Over the past couple of days he had gained a lot of his memories of her from this life and their last. Mixed with memories of the last week it was an amazing thing. She was a wonderful person with a good heart, and he didn't deserve her. He never could. But he hoped eventually she would learn to love him as he was now. Because he wasn't the same person he had been in the Silver Millennium, or even during his life in Tokyo. After his experiences in the Negaverse, and then being reborn, he knew he was different, and a lot of the changes had to do with his new mother.

"You okay?" Minako asked.

Kunzite only nodded. He looked her in the eyes and knew she saw him. The real him. She also seemed to see his potential, and that was a terrifying thing. What if he didn't live up to her expectations? What if he hurt her in some way? What if he lost her? He shivered at the thought. They had plenty of time for building their relationship later. They didn't need to rush into anything. He needed the time anyways, to deal with everything that had happened to him.

"It will be okay," Minako said, moving to his side and touching his shoulder. "It might be confusing now, and there is a lot you're dealing with, but one day it will all make sense."

"Thanks," he murmured, happy she seemed to understand even better than he did himself.

"Always," she whispered, then blushed and hurried out of the room.

* * *

Rei grinned as her grandfather dished out food for her. He was like that, always taking care of her before himself, and it made her feel loved. She watched him. He had an easy way about him. Sometimes he could embarrass her, with his near constant flirting, but the other girls actually seemed to enjoy it and thought it was cute, which shocked Rei.

"So Jed and I will spend Friday and Saturday nights at the Jinja, and the rest of the time here?" she asked, clarifying what he had just been saying.

"Yes. That should give you time for training and school, and then you can do your miko duties on the weekends and holidays. Though I expect you'll want to bring the others along for those as there is quite a bit of work."

"You know we'll be there Grandfather," Usagi said, kissing the top of his head as she walked past.

It was true. The other girls often helped out at the Hikawah Jinja, even when it wasn't a holiday. And Usagi seemed to be the best at running the booth where they sold charms. She could talk to people so easily. Minako was great at it too, but she tended to lose herself in the charms. Though she thought Kunzite would help keep her on track.

Rei had been a bit surprised when Jadeite had asked her grandfather to enter training, but she thought he would actually do well. With Aika and Yuichiro there during the week, Grandfather would have more than enough help now. And while she would miss him, she knew she needed to be with the others.

"I'm going to miss having you there every day," Grandfather said, echoing her thoughts.

"I'll miss you too," she murmured. "But we can stop and talk when we go for practices. Though a lot of our training has to be here now too." She frowned. "But I am going to learn more than just Senshi stuff." She was determined to learn everything she could from Ikuko as well. And it wouldn't be a bad thing to be around several geniuses.

"That's my girl," Grandfather said, giving her a side hug. "Now, eat your vegetables."

Rei laughed. She really loved her grandfather. He was more than just a grandparent. He was everything. Father and mother and grandfather all rolled into one. She rarely saw her dad, who was still battling depression after her mother's death. She looked so much like her mother that it seemed to upset him to see her. That made her sad, but she had so many people who loved her she couldn't be too down about it. She loved her father, and he needed time to heal, though something inside her said he would never be the same man he once was.

Still, she was mostly happy. She had friends and family who loved her. She peeked at Jadeite. He had been changing more and more, and she knew his feelings toward her were also evolving, which made her wonder what would happen next.

* * *

Usagi sat at the long table that had been set up in the meeting room. It was actually three tables, pushed together, which were serving as a makeshift conference table. The meeting room was an old classroom with tall windows that looked out over the left side of the property, which held a small garden with herbs and vegetables that Mamoru had plans to restore.

At one end of the long space they had hung a rope that blocked off a small area of it because Luna said they needed to have a place to teleport into. That was a bit of a shock. It had been one thing learning that when Jadeite disappeared he had somehow managed to go to Elysion. It had been quite another to realize that their Sailor Teleport could actually be done on a smaller scale and they each had the ability, which needed to be practiced.

There was a white board on the other wall, and her mother had purchased dry-erase markers so they could keep track of their new schedule for keeping watch over the city. There was a bank of computers against the wall with the windows, all in a row. The space could now double as a place to do homework, to study their history, and to learn the various lessons Luna had insisted they now needed. Usagi wasn't sure when she would actually need to know how to write a treaty between warring planets, but she had long ago leaned the futility of arguing with the feline, who tended to be right more often than not.

Mamoru sat next to her, taking his place beside her at their end of the table. Luna and Artemis would take the other side, as their advisors. The others lined up along the sides, including her parents, Ami's mother, and Rei's grandfather. It was the first Senshi meeting where all the parents were involved, and the first in their new place, which she thought was important.

As she looked down the table she could see the changes time had brought. Her brother and cousin were in their rightful places, though she knew there were four Senshi missing, two of whom were their soulmates. She and Mamoru had already discussed how they might find the others, and though they had no answers yet, she knew they would find them soon enough.

The other girls were lined up, all looking happy and content. She could imagine what their lives might be like if the guys hadn't been brought back to life. What sort of lonely existence might they have led? She couldn't imagine trying to find love if her soulmate was already gone. She thought perhaps Ami and Makoto would have eventually found someone they could love, if not the same way. Rei probably would have thrown up her hands at the whole mess and decided she didn't want the hassel so she could protect herself. But Minako... she could imagine Minako searching endlessly, never giving up, but never being able to find someone she could love as much as Kunzite.

With a sigh, she turned to look at the Shitennou. And they were the Shitennou again. Their memories were mostly restored, though Artemis insisted they wouldn't have full access to their memories until their Soul-Bonds were forged, which wouldn't happen right away. They seemed to have stopped aging somewhere around seventeen or eighteen years old. And that was probably a good thing.

Nephrite was the tallest, topping out well over six foot. Zoicite was the shortest at only an inch above. The others were somewhere in the middle. All were tall for Asians. Not that she minded. Her Mamoru was tall too and she had realized she rather liked feeling small next to him. In spite of her powers and physical strength she still felt feminine, and to her that was a good thing. She knew Minako felt the same way, but wasn't sure how the others felt about it.

All of them were clean shaven, and though they looked rather different from one another, their bond as brothers was incredibly strong. They were closer than she thought they would have been without the Wish, which made them a better team.

Kunzite was the leader of the Prince's Gādo. He and Minako sat across from one another. Since the Senshi of Venus was the leader of the Princess' Gādo, it made a certain sort of sense that they were together. Nephrite and Makoto were next, and she could see the way he was staring across the table at the girl like she was the prettiest person on the planet, which made Makoto blush. Usagi found the whole thing adorable. Rei and Jadeite were next and she could see already that Rei was the leader in that relationship. Jadeite worshiped her, and would do anything for her. Zo and Ami were next, and both had reading glasses perched on their noses while they looked over notes, leaning over the table so they could talk in whispers.

After them was Haruki and Shingo, who were both preoccupied, probably by their soulmates, though she wasn't sure either of them had any inclination about them. Then one one side was her mother and father, and on the other Grandfather Hino and Doctor Mizuno. All four adults were busy talking, but she was too far away to hear what they were saying.

Finally Luna and Artemis arrived, and both hopped up to sit at the end of the table, tails flicking back and forth, possibly agitated about something. Usagi was worried what it might be. Was there a new enemy already? She could see the worry in the cat's face. Her friends might not realize it, but in actual age the feline guardians weren't much older than they were. She thought Luna was perhaps eighteen, Artemis nineteen. And they were still married. They hadn't died, merely gone to sleep, so their marriage was current.

What was next for them? Not just the cats, but all of them. What new enemy would they face? How long did they have before they arrived? Would they have any time for a normal life? How would they find the others?

Usagi sighed and reached out for Mamoru's hand, deciding she wasn't going to borrow trouble. It would find them soon enough. For the moment she was just going to enjoy being with people she loved. Whatever happened next, happened. They would handle it.

With that in mind, she focused on more pleasant things, like the way Mamoru's hand felt in hers, and the pretty kimono she and her mother were making. Life had a way of working out if she let it.

* * *

 **End Book One**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Alright, just like I've done with a couple other stories, I am going to wait to post an epilogue until the first chapter for the sequel is ready. I will then post them on the same day. I have to warn you though. It might be a while. I am working on so many other stories, and I have to finish a couple more before I am willing to start on another sequel.

So? Tell me what you think. I can hardly believe all of this started from a one-shot. It grew and grew after you asked for more, and it gave me a chance to explore some of the concepts I really wanted to work through. Do you love it? Do you hate it? Do you want more? Let me know.

Again, I just want to thank all of you so much for your reviews and encouragement as I write these stories. They really are for you, but writing them makes me happier than I could express. So thank you for all the kind words that keep me going!


	14. Epilogue: With Silver Bells

**Author's Note:** If you are reading this then the prologue and chapter one for book two have been posted. The next story in the series is A HOPE and the first chapter should be posted within the hour. ALL CHAPTERS OF A WISH HAVE BEEN EDITED.

* * *

 **A Wish**  
 **Epilogue  
With Silver Bells...  
**

* * *

Usagi stared down at herself, a bit amazed at how she looked. She'd never really considered herself very pretty, but when she glanced into the mirror again, she was struck anew by the way she glowed in her wedding kimono. The material was white, as was traditional, and it was extremely soft under her fingertips.

"This is so perfect," she whispered, looking up at her mother.

"Hai," Ikuko said, bending to kiss Usagi's forehead. "And so are you, my beautiful daughter. Just watch. I bet your father cries."

"I'm not taking that bet," Usagi said quickly. "I know he'll probably cry. What is it about dad's and weddings?" she asked rhetorically.

Ikuko only smiled and adjusted the folds of the kimono. She turned to look at the other girls, who were all fussing with their makeup. They all wore matching kimonos, the only difference being the color of the material. Each girl was dressed in a slightly different color. Minako wore a yellow-orange color that highlighted her honey-blonde hair. Rei's was red, Makoto's green, Ami's a pale ice-blue. Naru's kimono was a lilac color that seemed to go well with her hair. She had lime green accents to the kimono and there was a flower in her hair with a lime green stem.

"You all look so beautiful," Ikuko murmured.

The past two weeks had been hectic, but wonderful. School was back in session after August vacation and Usagi had confirmed that her teacher did, in fact, know her secret. Mamoru and Motoki had transferred from the private high school to Juuban Public High School. The boys rapid growth had stopped. They were all rather serious most of the time, but Usagi could see hints of their true personalities all the time.

And now she was about to marry the love of her existence. Not just this life, but all lives she was granted, Usagi would be with Mamoru forever. It was a comforting thought. Knowing how much he loved her made Usagi feel incredibly blessed and she would do anything to make him just as happy as he made her.

There was a scratch at the rice paper door and Usagi looked up as her father entered the room. He covered his mouth with his hand for a moment, but she could see the tears in his eyes. "You look so beautiful," he whispered.

"Thanks daddy," Usagi said, staring at him with all the love she had for him. Her dad was special and she couldn't imagine a world without him in it.

"It's time," he said after another long moment of staring. "Are you ready?"

"I am," Usagi said, her tone sure. "I've never been more ready for anything."

Ikuko moved close and kissed her cheek, then herded the other girls out of the room. Usagi could hear the sound of music as her father approached and took her arm. "Do you know how much I love you?" he asked.

"All the way up to the moon," Usagi whispered. "Do you know how much I love you?" she asked.

"All the way up to the moon and back," Kenji said, with a laugh. Since Usagi had been little he and her mother had read the story, Guess How Much I Love You to her and Shingo both. She had started copying the rabbits in the story long ago and her parents had followed right along.

"I can't believe I'm about to get married," she whispered as they waited for their cue.

"I can't either," Kenji said softly. "I'm only glad you found the other half of your soul."

As the music played Usagi and her father stepped out of the room and towards the future. Usagi had no idea what would happen next. Luna was panicked over some unknown threat hanging over their heads, but all Usagi could see was her fiancé, waiting for her next to Grandfather Hino and Judge Saichirou Kei, who was a friend of her parents. She stared at Mamoru for a long moment and noticed how happy and nervous he looked. Her own nerves calmed in the sight of his and she smiled. Everything was going to be just fine.


End file.
